


[OP][馬艾]They say we'll rot in hell

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Control, Happy Ending, Imprisonment, M/M, MarAce, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 海賊Marco（39歲）x 海軍Ace（17歲）「你應該按下警報，在被我殺死之前想辦法把我捉起來，或者想辦法找人把我捉起來，yoi。」「我應該按下警報，在你殺死我之前想辦法把你捉起來，或者想辦法找人把你捉起來」，「－－yoi」「有時候我懷疑你是個海軍。」「而你是個海賊，一個大膽到半夜闖進海軍基地替海軍送消夜的海賊－－Marco我餓了我們真的要浪費時間在這上面嗎？」「別指望我每次都能送東西給你吃，你的教育從各方面來說都需要加強。」全文八章加三個番外，HE。





	1. CH.1

 

 

**They say we'll rot in hell**

 

 

 

**Ch.0**

 

Marco擊退了三艘海軍船艦及十艘海賊船，七天未闔眼，他的心境從擔心，焦慮，失望到憤怒，最後是難以言喻的苦悶，當第七天的月光灑在同一片海灘上，細沙與浪潮並未帶來除了敵人以外的腳步聲，Marco也放棄了用見聞色去探尋他所熟悉的氣息，日出之前，他扔掉了手中緊握的永久指針，一個踏步離地後轉化成為鳳凰型態，朝大海直飛而去，一次也不曾回望這座他永遠也不會再造訪的島嶼。

 

 

 

 

**Ch.1-A**

 

毀損的木桶與木箱堆放在岸邊，連同碎玻璃與雜物一起，形成一做小山，幾名船員正協助清點受潮與毀損的物資，穿著白色廚師服，梳著奇妙飛機頭造型的棕髮男子悠悠的走過半個港口，站到一台堆放數個木箱的推車前，拿起箱內的食材檢視其品質，不遠處，作為偉大行路上最著名的船隻之一，Moby Dick號正停靠在港口上，巨大的船身與飄揚的海賊旗靜靜的張顯其船長的魄力，人們忙碌的在港口及船隻間來回走動，成堆的貨物從鎮上不斷運送到港口，此起彼落的吆喝著，偶爾還能聽見木頭敲敲打打的碰撞聲，雖然諾大的港口只停著一艘船，卻也不見絲毫冷清。

拿著剪貼版一臉苦惱，兩名包著頭巾的男子朝他走來，放下手中的大木箱，中氣十足的報告，「Thatch隊長，這是今天最後一批了」，「啊啊，辛苦啦！我也剩手邊這些，點完可以先告一個段落」揮揮手，Thatch給了兩名隊員一個招牌笑容，「如果可以的話右邊我點完的那些你們再找人幫我拉到儲藏室去？單靠我一個可能搞不完，這才第一份而以呢」Thatch舉起手上的表格，密密麻麻的清單上只有不到三分之一的部分是被畫上記號的，一副生無可戀的樣子，隊員們沒多說什麼，同情的看向自家隊長被冗長的補給清單給淹沒，高聲叫了其他空手的人來幫忙搬運。

 

「Thatch，你有看到Marco嗎？」木屐踩在地上的獨特聲響讓Thatch忍不住浮誇的轉身給來者一個自認最騷包的表情，成功的獲得白眼一枚，「呦，Izou，你是在說我們敬愛的一番隊隊長，白鬍子海賊團最固執難搞的藍色大笨鳥Marco嗎？」Thatch輕快的回應，「護士們剛剛出來找他，已經把人拖回醫療室了喔。如果你是問現在是誰在更換掛在後桅上的繩梯跟最上桅帆的索具，Haruta跟Rakuyo已經自願接手了，我猜傍晚之前他們能處理完剩下來的進度，只要Haruta停止取笑Rakuyo的話……還是你找他有其他事？」

穿著一身粉紫色和服的男子聞言，雙手抱胸，疑惑的歪著頭，「……Haruta跟Rakuyo？」Izou挑眉。

「嗯……讓我想想Haruta的原話是什麼，喔對，『又不是每艘航行在偉大行路上的船隻都有「鳳凰」這麼奢侈的配備在，繩梯沒了又怎樣，Atmos或Blamenco都可以輕易把我扔上去，他以為是真的高到得用飛的才到的了嗎？』」

Izou嘴角不禁上揚：「別告訴我他們真的那麼做了」

從箱子內撈了兩顆蘋果出來，一顆扔給Izou，Thatch隨意用衣擺胡亂擦了下果皮後咬了一大口，給了男子一個假笑，「你完全錯過了最精彩的畫面，Izou，事實上被Atmos扔上去的是Rayuko，七隊的一小時前才在抱怨說他們隊長害他們輸了好幾枚貝里，顯然Haruta的速度跟身材佔了絕大多數的優勢，他到最上桅帆的鳥巢只用了，最多三十秒？Rayuko本來想從前桅的繩梯跳過去，結果他爬到一半就被纜繩給纏住了，你出來沒看到Rayuko吊在上面嗎？我猜他們現在要換的繩梯要加到兩張，或者更多，取決於Rayuko什麼時候爬完剩下來的繩梯來確保他們都是正常的，誰叫他的體重是Haruta的兩倍多。」

想到那個畫面，Izou忍不住大笑，「所以這是剛剛甲板上一陣混亂的原因，我還在想吵成這樣，為什麼沒聽到Marco出來罵人。」

Izou與Curiel所屬的第十與十六隊負責船上絕大多數的火砲與彈藥，基於Curiel正在任務中尚未歸隊，Izou一人得負責兩個隊的職責，故整天都在中層甲板的他只聽到上頭傳來的喧鬧聲，並未實際看到發生什麼事。

「我懷疑一隊的其他船醫跟護士會讓他這麼做，如果他們突然決定要聯合起來放倒Marco或把他關進鳥籠內直到他的鳥腦恢復正常我都不會覺得奇怪，問題是什麼時候，順帶一提，我賭今天晚上，晚餐結束之後，兩百貝里。」Thatch從清單上劃掉最後一行項目，翻了個白眼。

 

兩天前，Moby Dick經歷了一場突如其來的風暴，爆炸性的大雨及長浪原本不算什麼問題，但壞就壞在海浪擊碎了前來進犯與他們交戰的海賊船，風浪將船的殘骸拍到空中，狂風颳過，頓時讓來不及轉向的Moby Dick號半個船身都進入夾雜大量堅硬碎木，厚重龍骨，刀械與其他尖銳物品組成破壞性十足的恐怖水龍捲之中，不少船員都因此而受傷，船身也被撞出不少的破洞，不得已只能先將航線改往最近的島嶼。Thatch放下手中的剪貼板，轉頭看向他們的「家」，感謝的同時也不免感嘆再怎麼堅強的船，遇到這種事情也是要有夠多的經驗，冷靜的水手，一點點好運加在白鬍子海賊團獨有的「例外」才能以最小的損失成功度過，畢竟，除了幾名來不及閃開的船員的傷勢比較嚴重外，無人因此而喪命或失蹤，若不是Marco的飛行與再生能力替不少船員擋掉碎片的攻擊，並蠻橫的將大部分的人都關進船艙內，現在的Moby Dick氣氛定不會像現在這樣輕鬆。

 

回想起那天衝到甲板上看到友人的慘況，Thatch嘆了口氣。

「那個白癡。」

 

再怎麼說，僅憑著Marco與Jozu兩人在狂風暴雨中駕駛如Moby Dick號這樣的大型船隻脫離暴風圈，完全是怪物才能辦到的奇蹟，不是說一隊隊長與三隊隊長沒這麼做過，前提是白鬍子海賊團並不是在操作難度與需要人力都更加複雜的Moby Dick號上，且Namur也在場防止兩人意外落水，這也是為什麼一判斷外頭危險細數已降低到可以接受的範圍，船醫與隊長們急忙趕到甲板上，將累到完全脫力渾身濕透的Marco抬進醫療室治療，為了控制風帆，Marco將主帆的繩索纏繞在自己的雙手與腰間，鳳凰的爪子深深卡在木板內做為支撐，硬是讓Moby Dick號在逆風的狀態下轉向，不像Jozu必要時能全身鑽石化，顯然在最後關頭，Mraco完全沒費心讓再生炎治療他身上大大小小的傷口，亦或是打在身上的海水阻礙了惡魔果實的能力，無論是什麼原因，當他們小心翼翼的將幾乎陷進肉裡的纜繩從Marco身上解下來時，血肉模糊的慘況連Vista都忍不住罵了髒話。

 

Marco足足在床上躺了一整天才清醒過來，Moby Dick已航行在平穩的海面上，他拆了纏在雙手與腰腹間的繃帶，一臉沒事的走去船長室確保他們的老爹還好好的躺在床上沒一時興起又拆掉身上的管線與點滴與護士們作對，敷衍的安撫白鬍子對新藥的抱怨，簡短的報告後轉頭就去詢問航海士目前航向與天氣狀況，隨後又從Vista及Jozu手上接回第一，二，八等三個隊的人員指揮權，一刻也不停的化為半人半鳥型態繞著Moby Dick號飛了數圈紀錄船隻破損位置，當他們停終於靠在港口上並分配完所有任務，Marco張著翅膀試圖將受損的索具拆卸下來，卻意外被突然展開的風帆打到墜地時，隸屬於醫療部的一隊隊員集體暴發了。

雖然船員們之間偶爾會有小磨擦產生，但Moby Dick號上有一條不成文的規定，即是誰也不敢去找一隊隊員的碴，原因無他，當那群身材火辣平時溫柔細心的護士們遇到不合作的傷患時，強硬且絕不退縮的態度就連身為船長的白鬍子都只能放棄手中的烈酒，乖乖的躺下任由護士們在他身上掛滿大大小小的點滴與醫療器材，最多抱怨個兩句，而帶頭的人正是Marco，整個醫療隊最堅強的靠山，在健康的議題上，白鬍子親愛的「二把手」兒子從不正面槓上自家老爹，他只會用他總是塞滿無聊，半睜的眼睛死死盯著白鬍子，確保他百分之百傳達出「這真的很不明智老爹你不會想這麼做」，「我已經夠忙了你是在增加我的工作量，你是真心想讓不死鳥死於過勞的消息傳出去好笑死海軍本部那群王八蛋嗎，Sengoku一定會很感謝你」，「我不贊同你的行為但我不能命令我的船長，如果出了任何意外，做為船醫的我只能全權負責到底，至於是哪種負責你我心知肚明」更甚者「雖然我擁有再生炎，但治癒的火炎對其他人能產生的效果有限，是我太無能老爹你才會狀況時好時壞，我是個沒用的蠢兒子我辜負了你對我的期待」，「你要是有個萬一我就真的一無所有了而這全都是我的錯」等一系軟硬兼施的 **建議** （Thatch笑稱Marco根本是在死諫），承認年紀到了身體不如以往是一回事，要面對苦悶煩躁的療程與放棄各種不健康的 **愉快** 生活習慣又是另一回事，就這點而言，無論多麼明理的人，在最後關頭都會難搞得如同五歲小孩一樣提出各式各樣的爭論，事實證明沒人能抵抗一隻固執且極度盡責的憤怒鳥，「世界最強的男人」Edward Newgate也不例外，據說他們之間最長的對峙紀錄是Marco整整一個月都沒睡，就盤旋在船長附近直到白鬍子厭煩的放下手中的烈酒，質問他的大兒子「難道你是我老媽嘛！」，眼見Marco眼皮掀都沒掀，大有死嗑到底的打算，只得惱火的同意Marco的「飲食控制（戒酒）與養生方案（充足的睡眠，低強度的戰鬥，不任意拔掉身上的管線與準時服用苦到毀人味覺的藥）」。

一個隊的隊風如何，看隊長是誰就能猜的七七八八，可以想見當一隊的隊員們發現自家隊長在非戰爭時期不僅濫用惡魔果實能力還違反了他們訂定出來的準則後有多麼火大。

在經過一輪「我是船醫，理論上我應該比誰都清楚我自己的狀況」，「我有再生能力，yoi」虛弱的自我辯護與「Marco隊長您這是在慢性自殺」，「再生炎或許能治癒您的傷勢但絕不可能治癒疲乏感與累積起來的壓力，而勞累會造成判斷力下降，這對白鬍子海賊團來說百害而無一利，您得替老爹著想」及一名資歷比較深的老船員直白的表達「總是叫隊員不要逞強結果你看看你自己在幹什麼，下次我們要用什麼理由去勸老爹，你不是在給我們找麻煩嗎，白鬍子海賊團還沒有弱到少一個大副就幹不了事，臭小子，給我乖乖滾進來休息！」等尖銳苛刻的圍剿後，大名鼎鼎的不死鳥Marco狼狽的被身材纖細瘦小的護士們一左一右的架住，連拖帶拉的回醫療室去了。

要不是畏懼於護士們的怒火與害怕之後被Marco報復從甲板上丟進海裡，從港口到Moby Dick的醫療室這段路途中可能會有不少人在看到一隊隊長的處境後大笑出聲。

「操，我突然覺得護士們忍不到那個時候，我應該押早一點的」回想到今天早上的混亂，Thatch只想哀嘆他失去的金錢，「說真的，我懷疑Vodka甚至找老爹要了許可，如果Marco不合作的話他們大概真想用海樓石手銬把人銬在床上，考慮到船上沒有放置鳥籠或大型鐵籠」Thatch突然轉過身來，手搭在Izou肩上，誠懇的問他「你覺得我們需要幫他準備一個木製的鸚鵡架嗎？這邊廢木很多，稍為加工一下不成問題」

Izou冷笑，忽略了Thatch的惡趣味，「無論是哪種，假設護士們的真的絕望到尋求協助，我想很多人願意熱情的伸出援手，老爹不會明講但我相信他絕對贊成我們這麼做－－哈，他想報復Marco想很久了，大家都知道。」

也許Marco就是知道老爹會這麼幹才選擇被護士拖走的，愛面子的傢伙。

「確實。」將果核拋進海內，Thatch看著Izou，隨口問道「所以，你還沒說找他什麼事？」

 

X　x　x　x　X

 

Thatch最終還是輸了他的兩百貝里，他決定把這條帳算到Marco頭上去，後者在睡了一整個下午後堅持自己並無大礙，準時出現在晚上的隊長會議之中，事實上他也真的沒有受到需要長時間臥床的嚴重傷勢，些許海水也許減緩了再生炎的復原能力，並非完全剝奪，一隊也只是逮到機會想讓工作狂Marco休息一下罷了。會議室間，隊長們成半圓形圍著白鬍子，輪流向他回報Moby Dick號在這次暴風雨中受到的損失與他們的物資狀況，評估過後決定在港口多待一週的時間，讓船員與Moby Dick都能好好休息，以往的隊長會議都是由Marco提前統整資訊再由他負責向白鬍子報告好節省時間，但基於有人被強制休假大半天什麼事也幹不了，才會採用這種方式進行，他們確信此時的一隊隊長心情欠佳，故誰也沒想往槍口上撞拿這件事來取笑他，各個故作鎮靜的強忍笑意，力求聲音嚴肅冷靜，唯有白鬍子樂呵呵的看著他的兒子們，眼睛時不時掃過那顆坐在他右手邊頹喪的金色鳳梨頭，Marco無視白鬍子幸災樂禍的嘲笑，惱火的翻了白眼，在最後一名隊長報告完而白鬍子顯然想結束會議時，從腳邊的袋子中取出了一整疊的帳本，面無表情的遞給表情從恥笑到苦笑的白鬍子本人。

 

會議過後，Izou靠在船長室外的牆上，雙手抱胸，手指偷偷指著地面，示意Thatch留下，在目送Marco夾著一整疊報告離開並確定Marco的氣息已經遠離他們到聽不見聲音的程度後，幾乎忍過半場會議的Izou掏出懸掛在腰間的兩把槍，暴躁而快速的繞著食指開罵。

「如果明天我沒看到早餐吃的餐點是照燒鳳凰腿，我會非常、非常、非常的生氣，Thatch」

被點名的褐髮男子搔著頭「呵呵，你覺得我們今天晚上潛入進他的房間把他的尾巴拔下來的機率有多大？」穿著白色廚師服的四隊隊長語氣輕浮不正經，卻無法掩蓋眼裡滿滿的擔憂。

「他真是，」Izou飆了句粗口，「我以為Jozu說他都沒睡是種比喻，我以為是指失眠，他沒說是字面意義上的沒睡」

原本要離開，聽到他們對話的Vista折回頭加入他們，身後的Rakuyo與Jozu也停下離開的腳步，劍客摸著鬍子若有所思，「倒是可以解釋為什麼這陣子護士們對他的態度越來越嚴厲了」總是踩著高跟鞋優雅在甲板與醫療室忙碌的護士們最近幾天看Marco的眼神就像她們發現老爹又過度飲酒一樣，基本省略阻止的過程直接跳到責罵，Vista還在疑惑為什麼看到護士長瞪著高跟鞋，滿臉怒容抱著幾副粗重的海樓石手銬往醫療室走，一度以為是哪個有惡魔果實能力的船員又闖禍不聽勸，回想起來那根本就是衝著Marco去的。

「現在我們都知道是哪種了」

「那是我們一整個月的帳冊，一整個月」Rakuyo抱怨，「再生言的能力，蛤！遲早有一天我們會得到史上第一隻因缺乏休息而暴斃的鳳凰，到時後就能看看把他扔到鍋子裡面燒到底有沒有用了」

「我覺得我們忘了給老爹一份『白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長不死鳥Marco意外及傷病事故完整紀錄暨成因分析暨後續檢討事宜』報告」，Thatch停頓幾秒，決定替自己補充「簡稱愛的藍火雞觀察日誌」

「我想想……十週前，夏島，黑鯨號纜繩『斷裂』，背骨骨折，右眼烏青，肋骨斷了六根」Vista冷靜的陳述。

「那個不是意外嗎？」Jozu問，一旁的Thatch好奇的跟進「他的說法是什......算了我不想知道」

「你最好別，」挑著指甲，Izou苛刻的冷笑「就像我們會買他的帳一樣，一個人生幾乎都在船上度過的海賊搞不定這點小事，他以為他是什麼，大齡菜鳥嗎？」

「你忘了上個月Haruta信誓旦旦的說他看到Marco被落雷擊中，Marco一直堅持是Haruta眼花」

「Haruta應該把手套摔到Marco臉上去，我們看鳳凰看幾年了，再生炎跟爆炸的顏色都分不清楚，Shanks的頭髮還是灰色的呢」

「Benn頭髮倒是白了不少，畢竟紅髮海賊團有個缺乏常識的船長」

「講點道理，落雷跟Kizaru哪邊比較難搞」

「我們敬愛的Marco隊長會回答你Kizaru，落雷不會發出猥褻的調戲聲調追著你的屁股跑」

「……我懷疑Kizaru想揪他的尾巴想很久了」

「畢竟是猴子」

「畢竟是猴子」

 

放在過往，好友的異常行為也許能用各種藉口搪塞過，但Thatch懷疑現在還有誰會真的相信號稱全船最負責且成年的白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長可以好好的照顧好自己，表現的更正常， _更_ _Marco_ 一點，而不是個明顯陷入挫折滿懷憂鬱中年男子，時不時放任自己陷入對一般人來說足以致命的危險之中，亦或者沒日沒夜的處理整個海賊團—超過萬人規模的大海賊團—繁瑣到足以逼瘋人的公務，「Marco隊長過勞也不是第一天的事，你們今天才發現嗎？」隸屬於一隊的老船醫佛傑爾曾冷漠的向私下找他詢問Marco狀況的隊長們 **解釋** ，尖銳的言詞令Haruta與Thatch這兩名總是忘記提交報告的人心虛的往後挪了一小步，想把自己藏到Jozu後面，佛傑爾面不改色的整理桌上的醫療記錄，繼續答道「就跟借酒消愁差不多，嘛，知道自己身體裡有地方痛到受不了卻不知道怎麼處理，結果就會是那樣了，身為船醫，不僅選擇錯誤的治療方案還死不承認，再生炎也許可以醫治他的外在傷口，腦殘可不行」頓了幾秒後又補了句，「情傷就更不用說了。」顯然沒打算幫Marco找台階下，老船醫嚴厲的批評著。

大夥你看我我看你，一時竟無言以對。

 

Thatch記得自從一年半前他們意外在某個秋島上與海軍交戰後，Marco的態度就開始變得有點微妙，沒有理由，鳳凰開始不分場合的與他起爭執，（別問他怎麼看出來的，他就是知道），當幻獸選擇不合作，Marco要馬放下手邊的工作說服鳳凰，要馬無視對方，船員們偶爾會被船醫身上爆出來的青炎給嚇到，即使知道火炎沒有溫度，一瞬間洩漏出來的殺氣也夠驚人的人，隨著日子一天天過去，Marco本人的情緒越來越緊繃，沒有人敢在報告或日常工作上散漫好為自己贏得大副的訓斥，Haruta乖巧的停止對船員惡作劇，Vista與Blenheim在相互爭執未果後，一同積極的投入離船巡視白鬍子領地順帶宣揚海賊團威信的任務，Kingdew突然對四艘小Moby的硬體升級產生極高的熱情，巨大的身軀窩進狹小的船艙成天敲敲打打，就連白鬍子都在不知不覺間降低了自己的飲酒量，迎敵時，Marco的攻擊也變的更加暴躁直接，一旦認定敵方沒有投降打算，鳳凰急速的俯衝，將進犯的船員全數捲向空中後用力砸向他們的船隻，直接攔腰拆毀，彷彿想藉由暴力來消耗鳳凰的能量，但無論Marco想做什麼來安撫鳳凰，或根本什麼也沒做，似乎都不見成效，前一秒他還對剛停靠的島嶼興致缺缺，下一秒又展現出極度的眷戀，走的每一步都要艱難的把藍色的爪子從地面上拔出來，鳳凰甚至想抗議白鬍子決定的航向，在領航員指揮船員的時候爆出尖銳的嘶吼聲（白鬍子海賊團的眾人在短短幾小時內迅速習得一條新的，暫時不知效期要持續到何時的淺規則:不要看，不要問，不要停下來除非有人—Marco隊長以外的人──告訴你這麼停），對於鳳凰的反應，Marco惱怒到接連好幾天都帶上海樓石手環開會，而Jozu直接坐到離他最遙遠的位置去。

Moby Dick號就在這種狀況下過完了地獄般的三星期。

直到某天清晨，剛處理完食材的Thatch，伸著懶腰走到甲板上想透透氣，看到的就是他們那隻暴躁的藍鳳凰朝天空直奔而去的畫面，金色的長尾優雅的擺動，劃出美麗的弧度，視野之內幾乎不見半朵白雲，陽光照射在海平面上，使得整艘Moby Dick號都鍍上一層金色的光，白鬍子拍了拍Thatch的飛機頭，好心的說明「叫我那蠢兒子滾去把他的鳳凰搞定再回來了，庫啦啦啦啦啦！」，在Thatch興奮的衝到船首從白鯨上一頭跳入大海中犯傻之前，Curiel已經單腳跨上柵欄，嘶吼著朝著大海與藍天射空了背上的兩根砲管做為慶祝，爆炸聲驚醒不少還在睡夢中的船員，但當他們連滾帶爬的衝上甲板時，只看到他們的老爹順著自己巨大的月牙型鬍鬚，全然不介意他的兒子們冷不防的爆發（一個正在把彈藥當煙火使，一個脫掉廚師的外衣正拉著船員從船首上往下跳），當海天一線都不見鳳凰的藍色身影時，白鬍子發出讓整艘船都會為之搖晃的巨大笑聲。

那天從早上開始一路延續到深夜的宴會幾乎可以列入他們最瘋狂也最快樂的宴會歷史之一，船長帶頭放肆，隊長們也嗨到沒太約束船員，所有人都盡情的搭著彼此的肩喝酒唱歌，各種糟糕的笑話與愚蠢的舞蹈盡出，熱情的宛如劫後餘生的喜悅。

Marco回來後也難得沒對狂歡過的船員們有所表示。

從那之後，Marco外出執行任務的次數的頻率從一個月一到兩次逐漸向上攀升，有陣子甚至頻繁到Marco每在船上待滿兩週，最多兩週半，就能看到飄著藍色與黃色火炎的鳳凰抓著一小袋行李，為節省時間連船都不開了直接就飛離Moby Dick號，時間從三五天到半個月不等，起先他們還暗自猜測是否與其他四皇在領地或黑錢上出了點狀況，身為白鬍子的左右手，Marco總是能在最短時間內處理好類似這類費神又不討好的狗屎，老爹也信任他，這似乎是唯一且合理的解釋，只不過該論點在Izou仔細觀察Marco離去與回來的樣子後有了突破性的發展。

 

Marco正準備進入一段關係之中，而他的鳳凰幾乎不能很好的隱藏他的情緒。

 

Marco並不是樂於分享私事的那種人，誠然，如果真有人問的話他也不會向他的兄弟姊妹們說謊，不過如果有人想當著他的面挖出任何私人的細節，還得先墊量墊量自己有沒有那個膽量。

相較於幾個月前被船員戲稱是「一次強迫性停駐在Moby Dick號上的冰風暴」，每次出差回來，總能看到他們的一隊隊長心情放鬆許多，低氣壓消失了，即便公事上還是一版一眼，起碼現在有人犯錯或疏漏了什麼事情時，不用再被Marco用毫無感情的眼神活生生瞪掉半條命，被扔進海裡或被霸氣壓到直接趴地，隊長們也不用輪流闖進他的房間，用各種藉口－－以及白鬍子樂呵呵的「命令」－－把人從文件堆裡撈出來壓到床上去睡覺，偶爾還會看到鳳凰在Moby Dick號附近的海面上盤旋，沒有任何原因，就只是享受飛行的樂趣，要知道這對Marco來說是多麼稀奇的事，他的休閒嗜好可是抱著厚重的醫學書刊研讀，與老爹討論來自樂園或新世界的消息，或是阻止Thatch與Haruta沒完沒了的惡作劇。

「放空」兩個字幾乎不存在白鬍子海賊團的二把手不死鳥Marco身上，如今他卻把主導權短暫的交給幻獸型態，放鬆自己。

他們不知道是誰對他們的兄弟產生如此正向的影響，但他們希望能一直維持下去。

 

直到半年前，Marco最後一次離開，船員以為他是去替白鬍子處理領地內的事情，一次例行性的任務，只有隊長們知道Marco是去將白鬍子的「新兒子」帶回Moby Dick號上，加入白鬍子海賊團，Thatch還記得自己興奮的跟個小鬼頭一樣無法入睡，卯起來準備各種料理，傾盡所能的籌備了一場盛大的宴會，力求讓Marco與他們的「新弟弟」一抵達Moby Dick號，就能受到最隆重的歡迎，為了避免「新弟弟」吃不慣船上的菜餚，Thatch開出來的菜單種類遍及四海，甚至使用包含來自魚人島與空島的稀有食材，上一次他如此慎重還要往回推算到他們慶祝白鬍子海賊團成立三十週年的時候。

 

但Marco最後還是自己一個人回來了，遠比預定的時間還晚了整整三週，期間眾人等了又等，無論怎麼撥號，電話蟲的那頭都沒有人回應，拿著望遠鏡在鳥巢上視察的人也默默增加了一倍之多，船上的氣氛趨轉為壓抑，直到四隊的廚師們不得不先將一些無法久放的甜點當做點心供應出去，包含一個五十吋的超大六層蛋糕，頂端還用糖霜做了一隻藍色的小鳳凰，直到白鬍子的表情從期待轉為凝重，私下詢問他們的聯盟最近新世界的各種消息，連帶 **關愛** 了一下紅髮那小子，直到Thatch幾乎快被焦慮給淹沒而Izou也不那麼認真在整理自己的外表，著手分攤一些工作量好讓其他人有餘裕能加入搜索，直到Haruta窩進了存有數百隻電話蟲的情報部門裡沒日沒夜的監聽想挖出任何與他們的兄弟有關的訊息，直到Namur數天沒離開海面，專注連繫他的同伴，甚至做了最壞的打算想讓魚群們在海裡尋找Marco的身影，就在他們準備要派遣小Moby出發尋找失縱的一隊隊長時，帶著藍色火炎的鳳凰終於出現在遙遠的海平面上。

當船員們從鳥巢上大喊看到鳳凰的時候，Thatch是第一個衝到甲板上去的「那個該死的混蛋！！！盡讓我們擔心！！！」他高聲怒吼，引來其他人的注意，船員們紛紛從船艙裡探出頭來想迎接他們的隊長，但隨著Marco越來越靠近Moby Dick號，掛在Thatch臉上的巨大笑容也漸漸消失，他回頭看著他們的老爹，不知道自己是否想得到一個答案，後者搖搖頭，嘆了口氣，總是巨大可靠的身影蒙上一層哀傷的陰影。

 

鳳凰的背上沒有其他人。

Marco看起來糟透了，他甚至沒有費心掩蓋，讓自己看起來稍微體面些，當他降落在白鬍子面前時，藍色的爪子上還沾有未清理乾淨的血跡，腰間的青藍色腰帶微微破損，金色的掛鍊也被刮壞許多地方，臉色蒼白的彷彿將死之人，沒給任何人詢問的機會，他冷靜的向白鬍子及任何趕到現場的隊長們報告延遲返回的原因，他如何意外發現有島嶼背棄他們的誓言私下進行奴隸及毒品買賣，追到源頭後挑了整個武裝部隊並殺了強烈抵抗的主謀，阻止四艘運送商品出去的船隻及追蹤他故意放過的其中一艘船，連帶肅清了與之有關領地，投降的戰俘目前交付白鬍子旗下的海賊團關押，等待會合後交由白鬍子本人判決，之所以沒能連繫是因為電話蟲在戰鬥過程中意外毀損，他所在地盤就戰略地位上屬於較為敏感的層級，故也不敢用公眾電話蟲，怕有洩漏情資的可能，至於其他黑船原本的目的地還需要從他們的帳冊中篩選出來，可能需要一點時間，他也已經把比較重要的東西都先帶回來了，永久指針也已備妥。

Marco口齒清晰，條理分明，一如往常，就向他們永遠都盡忠職守的一隊隊長，Thatch卻按耐不住想揍金髮男子的衝動。

『你在說什麼？』他想用力搖晃對方的腦子，在他耳邊大聲質問，『就這樣？這就是所有你想講的東西？他媽的你真的知道你自己在說什麼嗎？』Thatch不敢置信的看著友人，但他更不可能忽略掉一個顯而易見的事實－－鳳凰的熱情不見了，從他轉回人形後便沒有半點火炎的痕跡，Marco站的筆直，僵硬的如同一具屍體，冰藍色的瞳孔現在只剩大火燃燒過的灰燼，彷彿死寂的星球，除了荒漠以外什麼也沒剩下。

 

幾乎要被Marco眼裡的絕望給活埋，Thatch機械性的聽著白鬍子對其他人一一下命令，人們在甲板上忙碌的奔跑，吆喝聲與聯繫聲不斷，幾分鐘後Moby Dick號放下巨大的風帆，船隻衝破一道又一道的浪花，開始以極快的速度向前行駛，有人扯了扯廚師的衣服想讓他移動，在他耳邊嚷嚷，但所有的聲音都如同無數大小不一的黑色泡泡，在抵達大腦之前就已破碎，Thatch甩開對方，走向前，什麼也沒說，替友人點了根菸。

Marco死死盯著海面，紫色的長衫上沾滿血跡。

半晌，Thatch只吐的出一句話。

「我很抱歉」

 

廚師當天晚上就把Marco拖進他的私人小儲藏室灌的爛醉，並在Marco想拒絕時嚴肅的告知「這是老爹的命令」。

他們基本上喝乾了一整箱的烈酒，也許兩箱？超過某條界線後計算那個已經失去了意義，褐色，紅色與透明的液體交錯留動，在體內燃燒，焚毀他們的意志，Thatch十分確信明天他不止會把昨晚吃下去的食物都吐出來，有九成的機率他的胃也會加入其中，但他不在乎，Thatch一腳踢掉喝空的玻璃酒瓶，左手邊坐著脫去襯衫，頭髮凌亂，難得喝茫的一隊隊長，身體軟的彷彿沒有任何東西可以依靠，大半個身子都掛在木箱上，右手緊握著另一瓶喝到幾乎見底的藍姆酒，手腕處，海樓石製的手環形同最廉價的裝飾品，無比刺眼，抑制了Marco的復原能力也鎖住了絕望的鳳凰。

 

而整艘Moby Dick甚至不知道能責怪誰。

 

 

 

**Ch.1-B**

使盡全力打出去的拳頭在距離目標僅數吋之遙的距離下落了空，套著一件敞開來的黃色襯衫的少年幾乎煞不住自己，向前又墊了數步才勉強沒狼狽的摔倒在地上，感受到一陣突如其來的風壓，少年發出挫敗的吼叫聲，轉身怒視此時正站在樹上，全身纏繞著耀眼藍色火炎的奇特生物，留著彷彿鳳梨般的髮型，胸前刺著醒目海賊旗幟，身材精壯的金髮男子，膝蓋以下的部位不見人類的皮膚，而是藍色的，類似鳥類或爬蟲類的腳爪，本該是雙手的地方被青炎取代，在空中靜靜燃燒。

平時看習慣，塞滿無聊半睜雙眼，少年現在只感到滿滿的嘲諷。

「……我正在思考你什麼時後才會學乖，yoi，聽聽其他人的意見，你不能一味相信你的攻擊會有用，這就是你昨天在練習場會被放倒的原因」男子退去醒目的青炎化作人類的肢體，雙手抱胸，事實求事的說著，「進攻的方式跟野獸一樣呆板粗暴，小子，雖然動作靈活，但遇上速度比你快的人就沒輒了，yoi，如果你打算繼續用這種節奏跟我打，我懷疑鳳凰的再生能力有強到可以讓我活著等到那一天的到來」

不知道對方哪一點戳中他的痛處，頂著一頭黑色亂髮的少年咬著牙，憤怒的豎起中指罵道「－－吵死了臭大叔，我才沒你說的那麼慢！下來像個人一樣好好跟我打啊！」

「你的禮儀還需要再教育，不過我們可以晚點再討論那個，yoi」男子挑眉，百無聊賴的回問，「照你的說法，我能要求你上來像隻鳥一樣飛嗎，說到速度──」最後一個字的聲音還未消散在空氣中，男子的身影瞬間從樹上消失，少年頓了半拍，來不及舉起手防禦，男子已出現在他身後，右手緊緊箝制住少年脆弱的頸脖，腳朝他的膝窩處輕輕一踹，迫使少年跪倒在地，「──太慢了」他悠哉的嘲笑，感受到少年的脈搏在手指底下瘋狂跳動，沒給對方喘息的空間，男子笑著加深了對少年的威嚇，頓時，龐大的壓力壟罩住少年的全身，呼吸失去原本的節奏，胃迅速的下沉，暴露在空氣中的皮膚傳來陣陣刺痛的感覺，不似火燒那般難忍，而是電流遊走過的酸麻，像張鐵網將他纏住，繩索深深鑲進他的肉體，封住了所有逃脫的可能，他一向抗拒任何形式的束縛，痛恨無能為力的感覺，可壓力不容許他拒絕，硬是將他拖往深海之中，男子慵懶的氣息並未傳達出任何一絲殺意，純粹是位在食物鏈頂端的上位者對下位者的鎮壓，逼他臣服，控制他的肉體，他的精神，僅僅一個舉動就將少年的生命收於掌中。

「別動。」

汗水從額頭上滴落，少年咬著牙，忍不住顫抖，雙手握拳強迫自己呼吸，並竭盡所能的抵抗想屈服的衝動。

聲音被卡在喉嚨裡，明明張著嘴卻出不了聲，神經緊繃到極限，全身上下每一寸肌肉都在抗拒，在無聲的哀嚎，他毫不懷疑男子一但放手，他就會癱軟在地，「反抗他」少年努力的在腦中加深這個想法，大聲的告訴自己，「反抗他！反抗他！反抗他！」但他的身體拒絕了他的命令，胸腔越發沉重，空氣彷彿死了一般，氧氣被無聲的燃燒，汗水浸濕了他的衣服，少年的眼睛死死盯著前方，一遍又一遍的在腦中說服自己「反抗他」，幾乎要將對面的樹燒一個洞，若不是男子善意的提醒他，少年甚至沒意識到自己短暫的停止了呼吸。

他能感受到男子的手指在他的皮膚上緩慢的搓揉著，像是在安撫受驚嚇的幼獸，他恨自己無法阻止對方的戲弄，壓力雖未持續增加，但也維持在一個讓他強烈感到不適的程度，他不是傻子，知道男子所謂的「陪練」絕大多數的時間都只是在玩玩而已，但他從未想過兩人之間的實力差距竟如此之大，少年感到無比挫敗，情緒在無意間洩漏出來，讓男子的嘴角止不住上揚。

「好孩子」他溫柔的稱讚少年，顯然少年難得沉默且乖巧的跪在面前的畫面在很大程度上取悅了男子。

聞言，原本幾乎要烙印在腦中的恐懼與所有想投降的念頭都在瞬間轉為同樣強烈的怒火，少年並未試圖用手去扳開男子的手掌，後頸與置於身側的雙手突然升起灼熱的橘紅色火炎，猛烈的襲向身後的金髮男子。

陽炎無聲的咆嘯，亟欲摧毀他的對手，火光形似暴怒的巨龍，將男子從頭到腳給吞噬，並未被正用高溫攻擊他的火炎給嚇到，早些時後出現的青藍色火炎伴隨著黃光又重新出現在男子身上，從肩膀開始向下延伸到手腕處，冰冷柔軟的巨大羽翼在青炎中迅速中成形，男子向前一步貼進了少年，雙翼強勢的將對方拉進懷中，他能聽到火焰燃燒的聲響，以及少年掙扎時發出來的怒吼聲，即使少年如何努力想把自己燒成一顆帶有高溫與強烈破壞性的迷你小太陽，男子依舊無動於衷。

「很好的嘗試，可惜對我不管用，yoi」男子慵懶的拍拍少年微卷的黑髮。

「這，這不公平！」眼睜睜看著最後一搓橘紅色的火光被青炎給覆蓋，而男子半點傷勢都沒有，少年結結巴巴的抗議，兩人之間的體格差逼的他轉過身來，想用氣勢扳回一成，可惜並不成功。

男子微微低下頭，永遠半開的眼睛沒了先前的嘲弄，反而以一種相當尖銳的目光盯著少年，口氣嚴肅的訓斥他，「你的重點是什麼？海賊可不會跟你講求公平，yoi，『自然系最強』的理論只在樂園管用，一旦你踏上新世界還抱持著這種天真的想法，我保證你活不過一個月」

知道他說的是事實，也確實屢屢哉在對方手中，少年不再反駁，彷彿脫力般緊咬著下唇將額頭靠在男子身上，像個鬧完脾氣又撒嬌的小鬼，對方當然沒錯過少年逐漸轉為鐵黑色的右手，金髮的男子瞇著眼，在少年猛然推開他高舉著右手使盡全力朝他臉上砸過來的時候側過頭，使得拳頭再次與目標擦身而過。「選的位置不錯，脖子這邊有頸動脈，差一點的能使對方反應變慢，思考能力下降，再好運一點能使人因缺氧而昏厥，」他冷靜的評論，「－－或者死，無論是哪種，都是你的機會」，沒重蹈先前的覆轍，少年一個側翻後右手猛然投出一顆火球，恰好擊重男子身後的樹幹，經不起摧殘的樹木發出了驚人的霹啪聲後朝著兩人的方向傾倒而下，本以為少年會避開括人的樹枝，卻沒料到少年消去一身火焰衝進樹枝中，下一秒，巨大的爆炸聲伴隨迎面而來的塵土與枝幹朝四面八方飛散，男子沒被眼前的突變給干擾，雙腳化作鳥爪，堅定，毫不留情的向後踹去，從煙霧中現身的少年狼狽的閃開，敞開的黃色襯衫被尖銳的爪子撕破，一聲低吼後壓低身子像顆砲彈衝向前，年長的男人無聊的閉上眼，對於狠狠重擊在他腹腰處的火拳毫無反應。

「但武裝色若不能維持，就算打到敵人也沒什麼意義，從頭再來吧，yoi」語畢，一陣天旋地轉後，少年面朝上的被重摔在地。

「滾開！！！臭大叔！！！我還能打！！！」少年喘著氣大罵，無視於對方驚愕的眼神，男子舔著下唇，單手卡對方的雙手，居高臨下的罩住面色潮紅的「對手」，空出來的手扯掉少年破損的襯衫，膝蓋色情的向前頂弄，以一種淫靡的方式隔著部料揉壓少年的褲檔處，成功讓原本還扭著身體大聲嚷嚷的少年頓時沒了聲音，不敢置信的看著他，「你……！」

「我個人十分欣賞你的上進，但我的回答是──不」男子嘲弄的回答，單手解開少年的皮帶，並在少年抬腳想踹開他的時候順勢把少年的腳架到肩膀上去。

 

「玩夠了，」他俯身，牙齒叼住少年想閃躲的耳尖，感受年輕人火燙的身軀在手掌底下顫抖，露出一個惡劣至極的微笑。

 

「現在是我收學費的時間了，Ace」

 

X　x　x　x　X　

 

「……rco？！」

「－－Marco！」

木門傳來的碰撞聲將Marco從睡夢中叫醒，撐著頭的手傳來陣陣酸痛，恍惚間不小心碰到桌上半滿的煙灰缸，弄髒了他寫到一半的日誌，Marco煩躁的抓著頭髮看著眼前的混亂，低聲咒罵後起身打開房門，前去迎接他的訪客。

門開得太突然，Haruta站在外頭，手還舉在空中維持握拳的姿勢，看到Marco一臉困倦，停頓幾秒後憂心忡忡的問「你在睡覺嗎？我把你吵醒了？對不起我不是有意的但－－」Marco揉著臉打斷他，「不，Haruta，我沒睡，你沒叫醒我，只是稍微……恍神，抱歉」

認真的？恍神到我幾乎要拆了你的門你都還沒聽見？Haruta一臉狐疑，但還是決定先將公事放在前頭，「那好吧，總之，老爹要我們到會議室去，Namur跟Curiel回來了－－也該是時候了」

聞言，原本腦子還有點混頓的Marco整個人都醒過來了，他點點頭示意對方稍等，轉身回到木桌前抽出數張捲好的海圖，兩本上在床頭的厚重書籍以及一疊手寫筆記，確定自己沒遺漏任何東西後跟著Haruta走向會議室。

「你確定你沒事？」他的兄弟問他。

Marco聳聳肩，「護士們過度緊張了，yoi」

 

 

 

**Ch.1-C**

Grand Line上有數以萬計的島嶼分部其中，而一半以上都有村落，城鎮甚至規模較為壯大的「國家」存在，但能付出金額龐大的「天上金」加入世界政府並受海軍保護的，僅有不到一百八十個，其餘島嶼不是國力強悍到能獨立面對進犯的來者，就是逐漸被削弱後墮入混亂與貧窮的絕望深淵，某些鄰近於海軍基地的島嶼可以說幸與不幸，畢竟甚少有海賊敢明目張膽的在海軍支部外滋事，但也不是所有的海軍都如同他們背後背負的「正義」兩個字一樣行事當真高尚又無私。

但在新世界，凡歸屬於四皇白鬍子領地內的島嶼，皆受到白鬍子海賊團及旗下四十七個在新世界的海賊團的保護，任何「自由派」的海賊或是其他四皇膽敢前來挑釁引發紛爭，或有人在領地內幹了任何違反「仁義」的行為，白鬍子定會命令直屬的十六名隊長前去鎮壓，最大程度的避免這些無海軍保護的島嶼淪為骯髒腐敗的不法之島，做為回報，領地內的居民及行駛於其中的商船也得付出一定的錢財，物資或勞力提供給白鬍子海賊團或其聯盟，如有發生無法解決的事情，也能向Moby Dick號請求協助。新世界的版圖宛如一盤複雜難解的政治局勢，各個地區奉行的規則又存有極端的差異，若單以白鬍子海賊團的狀況而言，卻意外的簡單明瞭。

此次歸來的Namur及Curiel正是去執行類似的任務。

除了一些白鬍子本人深感厭惡的交易，例如販賣人口與毒品是絕對被禁止的外，他們在諸多島嶼上都有許多像餐廳，酒館，商店的正派經營，也有一些賭場，妓院及「工廠」等夾雜在黑與白之間的產業，不涉及其他四皇領地的情況下經過無風帶或至其他危險海域的護送任務也不是沒有，幾座夏島及秋島上甚至還蓋有度假村，隸屬於海賊團本身的帳務與平民的帳務一般都是分開來的，地方委由不同負責人與海賊團連繫，再轉由隊長或資深的船員接應，某些商店是由引退的海賊團成員所經營，如論是傷殘或有妻小想退居二線，都能在取得下船的許可後登陸，權責也從原本直屬的隊長內移交至新的負責人手上，無論是與民眾或隱退船員，收取的物資與金額都是按照公開的固定的比例做計算，將金額限定在合理範圍之內，任何膽敢利用海賊團的名義私下索取其他型式「回饋」的人，都會被直屬隊長懲處後逐出海賊團及其領地，情節嚴重者甚至可能直接被處決。

上個月，他們的其中一座島嶼－－莫克維斯，並沒有在既定的時間將報酬及物資交付到白鬍子海賊團手上，經連絡後，該島反倒向Moby Dick號提出「請協助調查近兩個月離島船隻相繼失蹤與船難的真正原因」這種無論敘述或目的都籠統到不行的怪異要求，本來嘛，船艦消失在Grand Line上不是什麼罕見的事，可能被暴風摧毀，亦或是運氣不佳遇上憤怒的海王類，意外觸礁沉船，被磁場及大霧給迷惑偏離原本航線，被扯進海漩渦之中，罕見一點，被噴到空島之上也不是沒發生過，假如掛有海賊旗的話，還要加上被無聊在海面上閒逛的海軍擊沉這一選項，即使是沒出航過的小鬼也能隨口說出數十種情況，任何發生在Grand Line上的事情都不奇怪，但莫克維斯直接排除了「假定事故原因」的責任，幾乎是變相說著「別問我，我也不知道為什麼物資到不了你們手上，就交給你們去想辦法搞清楚了」這種擺爛還把人當白痴耍的藉口，可以想見當負責連繫的船員們收到消息時，有多麼錯愕。

「雖說老爹是不能拒絕來自領地的要求，但這也太愚蠢了吧？」

「要是資金調度上有什麼問題，老實提出來不就得了，想出這個理由的人根本是把我們當白痴耍啊！」

「沒有特定範圍，沒有具體時間，還什麼『兩個月離島的船隻』，是要我們幹嘛？把整片海域的海水都抽乾來看嗎？又不是考古學家！」

船員們憤怒的抱怨著，可以想見莫克維斯的人正處在就算被人當面指責「提出這種要求的人根本沒資格在Grand Line上生存」，甚至因愚弄四皇被整個海賊團報復也都不奇怪的狀況之中。

白鬍子Edward Newgate不是以殘爆，蠻橫不講理而出名的海賊，只要行事不違反「仁義」，白鬍子本人是絕對不會心血來潮就找領土內的老百姓麻煩，或是以折磨他們做為低級的娛樂，但如果因此輕視或嘲諷他們的行事作風，就要有面對「世界上最強壯男人」怒火的準備，這是想在新世界生存，不可不知的鐵則之一。

唯有少數幾名曾與莫克維斯的負責人相處過的船員沒將莫克維斯傳來的訊息當成笑話，而是一字不差的將對方的說法如實記錄下來，與隊長Curiel商量後再將詳情報告給白鬍子聽。

「庫啦啦啦啦啦啦啦，莫克維斯？是亞里尼那個小子負責的吧」坐在巨大的船長椅上，聽到消息的白鬍子非但沒有生氣，反而露出了又氣又好笑的表情，發出低沉的笑聲。

「對，老爹你對他也有印象吧？怎麼說這個理由都不像亞里尼本人的意思，比較像不知道要怎麼表達才會造成的奇怪誤會，保險起見就讓弟兄們走了一趟」同樣知情的Curiel也倍感無奈。

莫克維斯的負責人亞里尼，是個年約三十歲，個性耿直的老實人，五年前從退休的父親手上接下與白鬍子海賊團接應的責任，是個在提交物資時不止會附上物品清單，來源，數量，品質等內容，還會誠實的寫上類似「因氣候問題導致農作物收成不佳，故下次哪些項目將無法供應，如有其他能取代的項目請盡早提出」或者「此次食材雖然外表不好看但品質絕對合格」的宣言，如果半開玩的笑告訴他「喂！送過來的二十箱馬鈴薯總共有二十七顆發芽了啊！」的話，亞里尼還會專程派人送二十七顆沒發芽的馬鈴薯到白鬍子海賊團手上，為表示自己的誠信，下次交貨還會當著他們的面將二十箱馬鈴薯通通撬開來一顆顆檢查，就是這麼個做事一板一眼的傢伙，唯一的缺點是亞里尼不但不會說謊，敘述方式還非常直白，幾乎是看到什麼就報告什麼的程度，很容意激怒不知情的人，早些年還鬧出不少笑話。

正因為知道他是那樣的個性，Curiel第一時間才沒選擇用電話蟲或信件的方式溝通，而是找人直接去問個清楚。

「『調查近兩個月離島船隻相繼失蹤與船難的真正原因』，意思是他們也不能完全肯定船去了哪裡，連是不是被擊沉都不知道，除了物資以外還有什麼特別的東西在上面，讓亞里尼那小子這麼緊張？」白鬍子皺著眉，低頭詢問他的兒子。

Curiel表情轉為嚴肅，從衣服的內袋裡掏出一封信，打開後抽出一張全黑的紙，遞給了白鬍子，「只是一般補給的話還好辦，根本不是什麼重要到需要打擾老爹你的小事，問題在於那些失蹤的商船裡，還藏有從『中間人』那收來的，要轉交給老爹你的黑錢。」

所謂的「中間人」是指代替海賊出面與世界政府，海軍或貴族進行交易，背景乾淨的「一般人」，遊走於兩者之間的白手套，通常中間人不會特別去親近固定的海賊團，避免被海軍歸類到同夥而遭通緝，或被其他海賊團認定是對手派來的間諜。透過特殊管道，海賊提供一筆訂金委託中間人進行任務，完成後再將尾款交付，把戰敗或死亡的海賊提交給海軍換取賞金也是中間人最常被委託的事項之一，中間人全靠名聲與信譽在做事，想黑吃黑兩邊的錢都賺的人也不是沒有，可事蹟一旦敗露，也必須要能承受來自雙方的格殺令，反之，如有人想惡意出賣中間人的交易對象與內容來牟利，中間人也可能將委託者的資訊販賣給對手做為報復，畢竟情報永遠是最值錢的東西。故當事情牽扯到中間人，就不是莫克維斯或亞里尼裝傻就能帶過的，沒收到黑錢的白鬍子一旦認定中間人背信而讓其手下追緝中間人，中間人也可能為求自保而不得不投靠其他四皇並將重要情報當做籌碼送出去，還有一種可能是白鬍子與中間人都認定亞里尼私吞了這筆錢，莫克維斯島因此而陪葬。

據說亞里尼漲紅著一張臉，對著前去調查的十隊隊員高聲說著「如果真的是海難因素，那損失的金額我一定會想辦法償還給老爹，就算照商會目前最高的利息下去算也沒關係，屬於我的責任我不會逃避！但如果不是海難，白鬍子海賊團有義務要清除在領地內鬧事的害蟲！這是規則！」

「庫啦啦啦啦啦啦，這小子，還真敢說啊」撇了一眼信件內容，白鬍子的語氣聽不出來是被冒犯而不悅，還是在讚賞亞里尼的態度，「那麼大一片海域，要找區區幾艘特定船隻談何容易，用上幾個月都還算快的，要是真花上數年的時間都沒結果，他是打算就這麼拖下去嗎」

「不，老爹，亞里尼說了，最多半年，如果半年都沒辦法確認原因，他會親自上門謝罪。」像是想到其他事情，Curiel的表情頓時變得有些微妙，「……他同時也給了我包含他自己，太太，兩個孩子與他的兄長及其親屬一共十七份的生命紙張，全都核實過了，不是偽造的，他太太跟哥哥也都知情，看起來不像是被亞里尼逼的」

別說是老百姓，就算是時常與死亡打交道的海賊，敢做到這種程度的也算是極其稀少了，可見亞里尼說的「負責到底「不只是空口說大話，而是賭上性命的覺悟。

「嘖嘖，這家人的腦子都是什麼？石頭做的嗎？」喝乾了酒瓶內最後一滴清酒，白鬍子意味不明的笑了。

 

認為對方從性格到膽量都不是愚蠢到會說謊私吞的人，白鬍子最終派了Namur與Curiel前往商船最後失聯的幾個地方搜索，不長不短的四個星期過去後，兩位隊長也真的發現了些東西，如果不是遇到暴風雨，他們原本是要前去接應兩位隊長的。

巨大的會議室內，以白鬍子為中心點，左右兩側依序坐著隊長們，Namur與Curiel則站在中央，Namur的腳邊還放有一片巨大的木板。戴著招牌綠黑條紋相間的帽子，Curiel聲音低沉的說明，「亞里尼說的是真的，兩個月內總共消失了四艘大型商船與六艘中小型船隻，沒第一時間告知的原因就跟我們猜測的一樣，以為是海王類或船難，如果不是Paestum號也失蹤的話，莫克維斯島還真的打算從其他商人手上購買缺少的糧食及醫療消耗品來應急。」

為提高速度及效率，Namur向魚人島發出訊息，讓一些自願前來協助的魚人弟兄們加入調查的行列，經過二十幾天的地毯式搜索後，整個「船難」的可能被Namur於海底找到的部分殘骸推向了截然不同的方向，他們非常幸運，其中一艘上有醒目紅漆的全帆裝船即使半個船身都被海沙給覆蓋，以魚人的視力來說，效果如同在白沙灘上看到一台熱狗造型的小餐車，船首的雕像只受到部分損傷，船艙內的一些物品及特殊裝飾也能作為辨識的依據，沒有認錯的可能，正是失蹤的十艘船之一的Proteus號。距離殘骸約十海哩的地方也散落著一些尺寸比較小的船桅，研判與該艘全帆裝船沉沒的時間趨近，雖然沒找到最主要的目標Paestum號，對白鬍子來說，證據也已經十分充分了。

從Namur帶回來的殘骸上，明顯可以看到被砲擊過後的焦黑痕跡，魚人接續補充「他們是被擊沉的，整艘船損害的十分嚴重，龍骨也從中斷裂了，有人涉法躲避了我們的視線，偷偷朝他們下手。」

點點頭，白鬍子大手一揮讓兩名隊長入坐，Jozu從角落搬來張巨大的桌子，Marco與Fossa則將數張海圖攤開放在眾人面前。

「Haruta？」白鬍子轉過頭，看向他個頭最小的兒子，「任何名字或可能對象？」

「目前還沒有，Kaido或Big Mom都沒有所表示，不排除是他們旗下的海賊幹的，但就亞里尼給的清單來看，沒道理不大肆宣揚，尤其Big Mom還在介懷魚人島的事情」Haruta答道，「以單票來說，一億七千萬貝里並不是小數目，可以讓那個瘋女人吃上一星期的蛋糕了。」

「紅髮那傢伙呢？」Rakuyo問，Haruta搖搖頭，否決了七隊隊長，「偷襲並非紅髮的風格，Beckman也算言而有信的人，不是他們或底下的人幹的，況且……」他清了清嗓子，真誠的補充，「在還沒成功把某人拐上船之前，我不覺得Shanks會做出任何增加某人的工作量，或讓某人反感的事情，也請某人繼續努力維持對方的興趣。」

隊長們紛紛投以同情或促狹的目光，白鬍子用力的拍著他大兒子的肩膀，認真的笑話著「真受歡迎啊！Marco，但就讓紅髮那小子繼續想吧！」

Marco翻了個白眼，手指胸前的巨大刺青無奈反駁「我從未做過任何讓對方感興趣的事情，yoi」，可惜不被眾人接受。Haurta咬著嘴唇止住笑意，做了個小結「清查過船隻出入港口的紀錄，沒什麼特別的。」

翹著腳，Izou冷哼「只有從樂園來的菜鳥跟不知死活的笨蛋才會平白無故攻擊白鬍子海賊團。」

「還有神經病Garp」做為曾有幸面對Garp找碴式襲擊的倒楣隊長之一，Fossa叼著雪茄悶聲抱怨。

「你們忘了迷路的Kuzan」Vista跟上。

「庫啦啦啦啦啦啦啦────別碎碎念啦，小子們！」白鬍子聲音如同海上列車般響亮，雖然嘴上罵著，倒是看不出來有半點不滿。

『Garp的孫子兩點都符合了，莽撞又固執』鬼使神差，Marco在腦中默默回應Fossa的話，但實在沒必要特別提出來補充。

是啊，『Garp的孫子』，現在說這些有什麼用呢，胸腔傳來一陣刮骨般的疼痛，尖銳的嘶吼聲像訊號不穩的電話蟲，忽大忽小，迴盪在腦中，他握緊拳頭，強硬抑制住了再生炎燃燒的衝動，『沒必要讓他們看見這些』他告訴自己，沒必要讓家人擔心，他可以扛過去的，有點後悔又忘了帶上手環，本就不怎麼有精神的眼皮更是往下垂了數毫米，Marco深深嘆氣，決定把注意力轉回會議上，屈起食指在木桌上輕敲吸引眾人注意，「還有另一種可能性，這片海域的洋流走向有點奇怪，問過他們的離港時間與這十艘船的航行紀錄，交叉比對後他們都曾經過某片海域，我找了關於那片海域的文獻及海圖，發現一個有趣的東西，yoi。」他將莫克維斯島的海圖往旁拉，疊上另一張較為老舊，經過磨損也粗糙不已的海圖，不僅比例怪異，上頭遺留的文字更是難以辨認，「這是這季節原本的洋流走向與風向，莫克維斯島上記載的幾乎都是同樣的版本，附近的島嶼也是相同結果」他指著第一張海圖與標示在上頭的註記，但海圖最右靠近邊線與老舊海圖重疊的地方被他用紅色的筆畫出一個明顯的圈圈，「只不過他們抹去了一些範圍，yoi，大概是最初繪製的人也不能完全肯定他的判斷，又或者有其他原因，總之紅圈以外的地方就是被消除的區域，現在能肯定兩件事，第一點，每隔十五年的九月到十一月，入口處會因特殊原因產生相反方向的海流，如果不及時轉向的話，最終會被帶進一個完全封閉的海域，要怎麼出來還是個問題，如果沒有太多礁石，依Moby Dick號的大小來看，全速前進加上現有噴風貝的數量是可以支撐的。第二點，海域的深處有島嶼及居民存在的可能性極高，不排除消失的那十艘船隻有可能是在經過邊界的時候被海域內的生物所摧毀，yoi。」

白鬍子盯著Marco畫出來的地方，喝了口藏在椅子扶手旁的清酒，「呦，未知的領地是嘛……？」

「差不多，要派小Moby去一趟嗎？」

「哼！放著冒險不去，還算是個海賊嗎？補給差不多就夠了，多待下去都可以集體引退養老去了，讓小子們準備準備，後天一早就動身！」白鬍子豪爽的下了命令，「底下的人可是說了啊，要我們查明『船難的真正原因』，可別被人給看扁了！」

「是！老爹！」帶著巨大的微笑，隊長們幹勁十足的吼道。

 

　X　x　x　x　X　

 

「Marco。」

做為最後一個離開的人，Marco疑惑的轉頭，「老爹？」

白鬍子沒有說話，表情嚴肅的盯著他的大兒子看，遲遲等不到下文，Marco只得硬著頭皮給自己開脫，「我沒事，yoi，昨天早上就恍神了一下……護士們太緊張了，好歹我也是船醫，還要負責老爹你的身體健康啊」

Marco確信自己說錯了某句話，但他不確定是哪一段，不同於幾秒前的銳利，白鬍子看他的眼神幾乎算的上是鄙視了，他對這個不陌生，早些年前，當白鬍子海賊團還未壯大到現在這種規模，Marco也沒現在一半能幹，想抗議老爹的某些行為卻找不到絕竅，結果是無論海賊團走到哪裡，後頭都會跟著一隻焦躁且瘋狂掉毛的鳳凰，又或者在戰鬥中受了太嚴重的傷導致「不死鳥Marco」奄奄一息的躺在醫務室的病床上，再生炎柔軟的如同白鬍子蓬鬆舒適的枕頭，僅存的功用是節省能源提供光亮，白鬍子則坐在床邊有一搭沒一搭的陪兒子閒扯，父子之間除了未曾言明但深植於血肉之中的關心外，白鬍子面對固執的大兒子，最常出現的吐槽就是－－「你個毛都沒齊的蠢小子在我面前說什麼屁話」，絕對的年齡壓制讓Marco至今仍找不到有效的台詞反駁，當爹的看當兒子，某些想法再看半個世紀也不會有所改變。

「世界最強壯」的男人站起身，一把拎起高度只到他大腿的Marco，無視兒子越來越深的疑惑，白鬍子悠哉的打開會議室的大門，抬起手，一把將他忠誠可靠的大兒子扔了出去。

「老，老爹───────？！！！！」全靠傑出的運動及反射神經才沒真的一頭撞上牆，驚嚇到掉羽的半人鳥停駐在空中，翅膀上上下下的移動，『你難道喝醉了嗎？！』Marco險些問出口，但他一直都有觀察白鬍子的飲酒量，那並不是原因，假設剛剛的鎮定是裝出來的，那現在的鎮靜完全是被嚇出來的，不同於兒子的茫然，始做傭者靠著門框，老神在在的進行自我辯護，「喔呀？鳳凰不是很好的運作嗎，那你還有啥毛病？」話說完，也不管Marco全身的羽毛都跟炸了一樣晾在那，拎著酒壺悠哉悠哉的晃回船長室去了。

Marco驚魂未定的把自己停在牆上，好半天才消去翅膀與爪子跳下來，精明的腦子完全不能理解發生什麼事，直到就寢前，他到浴室沖澡，從鏡子看見自己的倒影，才知道為什麼他的老爹會沒來由的訓他一頓。

 

不知何故，他一直都沒治癒被掉下來的風帆與索具打傷的左邊肩膀，敞開的襯衫全無遮蔽作用，只有盲人才能忽略裸露出來大片紫黑色的瘀青，而他已經頂著這身傷過了整整兩天還包含兩場會議。

一拳砸在流理臺上，重新燃起的青炎並未解除他的焦慮，Marco拒絕直視鏡中的可悲身影，重新回到房間，意圖把自己悶死在混亂的棉被中。

 

真是太好了。

操。

 

 

 


	2. CH.2-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！部分暴力劇情注意。

Ch.2-A

 

靴子，涼鞋與木屐一前一後離開鋪滿碎石的沙岸，在植被逐漸增加的泥巴地上，喀擦喀擦的聲響也變得越來越小聲，最後消失不見，取而代之的是菸草燃燒的苦味，淡淡的飄散在空中，使得悶熱的空氣變得更加沉重，煙灰則落在枯黃潮濕的落葉堆上，隨著他們逐漸遠離停靠的海岸線，朝著森林深處前進，阻擋視線的樹叢與橫落於行徑方向的枝幹最終蠻橫的形成張天然的柵欄，不規則且龐大的範圍頗有將來者的腳步停滯於此的打算，無需言語，走在前面兩側的人員紛紛舉起手中的刀械，俐落的劈出一條勉強可通行的小路，尖銳的噪音驚擾了叢林中休憩的生物們，翅膀拍動的風聲與特殊的鳴叫先後出現，造型詭異的昆蟲爭先恐後從鞋底與踏平的腐爛朽木中逃出，彷彿密密麻麻的潮水退去，一雙粗糙的手將落在地上的樹枝拾起，扯去仍帶著些許墨綠色澤的柔軟樹葉，用手指粗的藤蔓把褐色的樹枝綑成一小把火炬，湊到方才點菸的同伴面前要火，高大茂密的樹夜將湛藍的天空遮蔽了七八成，陽光經過層層篩選已所剩無多，燃燒的火炬平添幾分亮度，照明的同時也可以嚇阻些受驚擾的動物不會無故的衝出來，免於非必要的殺戮，短靴踩過深淺不一的積水，濺起黏稠的泥濘，一把斷裂的短刀卡在朽木與泥塊之間，反射的金屬光線吸引來者注意，有人好事的將其拔出，神色卻在看清短刀的款式後趨轉為嚴肅。

不知是誰轉頭往來時的路看了一眼，原本停泊在岸邊的黑鯨號其身影早被深淺不一的翠綠給遮蔽，不要說船了，哪裡還能見得他們早些前穿過一望無際的蔚藍。自從踏入這片森林，無論是浪的聲響或是風的鹹濕氣味，均無一樣能穿過由植被架起的屏障來彰顯自身的存在，彷彿陸上的世界是另個空間，並且深深的抗拒來自大海的任何物種，異樣的感覺使得正在樹林間移動的人們不由得豎起十二萬分的警戒，小心翼翼的探勘著。

X x x x X

兩天前，Moby Dick號的領航員們根據Marco翻出來的古老海圖配合Namur的引領，總算成功抵達Marco所說的那片海域入口，海面上盤具著濃密的霧氣，彷彿一道壯闊的白牆，甫一駛入，緊跟在後的黑鯨號船員們看到的便是Moby Dick號巨大的船身與桅杆瞬間被海霧無聲無息吞噬恐怖景象，突變的海流與盡責的白鯨相互拉扯，引起不小的晃動，視距也急降到僅剩船身前短短數公尺遠，不得已，他們收起大部分的風帆，以相對緩慢的速度航行於陌生的海面之上，自從船員看到飄來疑似船隻的碎片後，他們便放下小艇打撈，想蒐集更多資訊。幾艘小艇分落於Moby Dick與緊跟在後的黑鯨號四周，並用粗繩與母船連接，船員們頻繁的利用電話蟲聯繫彼此，七八名深按水性的魚人船員面色凝重的游走於小艇附近，成為弟兄們的另一道防護。

領航員精神緊繃盯著指針時不時晃動，白鬍子嚴肅的站在船側，對著白茫茫的天空沉思，突然間，身材偉岸的男子轉頭向後退了兩步，平舉左手並微微彎曲，幾秒後，一隻帶著青藍色的火炎的鳳凰拍散了些許霧氣，出現在Moby Dick號上頭盤旋，優雅的身姿纏繞著薄暮般的水氣，靛藍色的鳥爪抓著一根帶著幾片綠葉，明顯剛折落不久的樹枝，於船首的領航員見狀，連忙拿起電話蟲通知其他船員，繞著船身周身確定一切無礙後，本該直接落在甲板上的鳳凰沒能無視白鬍子臉上的笑容與等待他的粗壯手臂，用鳥類能移動的面部肌肉最大限度露出了腦火的神色。

「下來吧，Marco。」白鬍子晃著手，用低沉而極富威嚴的聲音招換他的兒子，「辛苦你了，過來吧，讓我看看你帶了什麼回來。」，可惜他的熱情只換來兒子冷漠的拒絕，「老爹，說了好幾次我不是鸚鵡」鳳凰停在守望台的邊緣抖了抖被風吹亂的鳥羽，低聲抗議。原本還露出笑容的白鬍子一秒收起方才和藹的神情，皺著眉頭嫌棄吐槽「嘖，對於降落地點還有那麼多要求，這不像你啊Marco」，「別告訴我你想學紅髮開始玩起上個世紀的笑話，yoi，我不想讓Benn開始關心我的掉髮問題，那只會讓紅髮下次看到我的時候笑的更白痴」不想引起其他船員的注意讓他們分神，絲毫不配合的Marco退去了翅膀與獸爪，輕巧的落在白鬍子面前，忽略老爹「缺乏幽默感」的評論，拿起落在地上的樹枝一本正經的回報「濃霧的範圍太大，估計還要幾個小時才能脫離，前面確實有島嶼在，面積也不小，我怕引起不必要的注意先退回來了，yoi」  
確實，帶著青炎的火鳥在新世界通常只代表兩件事—不死鳥Marco與四皇，大海賊Edward Newgate，Marco的能力雖方便，但太過顯眼也是個問題，不同於外界想像，白鬍子海賊團其實真的不常把一隊隊長送出去找橄欖枝。

Marco站在白鬍子身旁安靜的聽著船員們不時聯繫，靜靜的等待著，不久後，濃霧成了他們次要關注的問題，Namur的聲音從電話蟲傳來警告他們即將通過一整片暗礁圍繞，某些裸露在外的礁石上甚至卡有部分沉船的殘骸，年代從古至今都有，領航員們怕吃水比較深船身也相對大的Moby Dick號在海象不佳的條件下前進容易觸礁，在白鬍子的首肯下，由Marco，Izou與Fossa帶著三十名船員跳上了體積較小的黑鯨號，先行探索前方的未知領域。

「記得留點樂趣給我們啊！」Thatch趴在欄杆上目送三名隊長離去，Fossa鬆開纜繩後揮了揮手，幾秒後，除了先前詭異的寂靜與空白外，什麼也沒留下。

X x x x X

踢著腳下的米白色塊狀物體，雙手慵懶的插在口袋，走在各個警戒十足的同伴中，Marco稀奇的成為打破沉默的人，發出沒頭沒尾的發出感嘆「有時候我也想知道為什麼。」不明所以的同伴朝他扔來困惑的一眼，知情者則給出全然不同的反應。

「噗哈哈哈哈哈！答案不是很明顯嗎，Marco！」Fossa咬著雪茄大笑，一把攬過矮他半個身體的一隊隊長，「看看你，Marco，看看你，只有小瘋子跟神經病會選擇踹你那張臉，再看看我！」Fossa拍著掛在側腰的大劍，拇指與食指夾著抽到一半的雪茄往前揮舞，意有所指的評論道「認了吧！現在人的眼光完全不能信，沒跟上流行的瞎玩意兒就會被歸類到過時，不受歡迎的類別去，就不說咱們極具創意與特色的髮型那幫小妞兒都欣賞不來，人格特色豈是幾杯烈酒就能展現的！你瞧！大海才是我們的歸宿，戰鬥才是你我的舞台，其他不屬於我們的，強求不來啊。」

聞言，不知道是誰在後頭低聲反駁「可是Marco隊長很受護士們的歡迎，去酒吧的話身邊的位置也根本沒空過，Thatch隊長每次都羨慕的要死」，另個聲音跟進「Fossa隊長是又被女人甩了吧，Marco隊長可是男女通殺啊，哪來的強求不來，強求不來的是休息時間」然後又一個，「也難怪，誰送花會選莫克克里花，那鬼東西放超過兩天顏色就會變的無比詭異還很臭，也只有買的時候好看而已，連我都知道，收到的女孩子也太可憐了，光是要拿去丟都是種折磨」

「起碼沒毒，不然Marco隊長又要出外勤—我錯了我錯了別打－－！！」

最後一名接話的船員替自己沒經過大腦的言論完美贏得了隊友們圍毆的殊榮，其中以兩名一隊隊員下手最重。  
為了照護年過七旬的大海賊Edward Newgate的身體健康，白鬍子海賊團的本艦Moby Dick號上擁有數名技術高超的船醫與護士，醫療設備與技術更是數一數二的新穎，幾乎沒有任何海賊團能比擬，水準甚至超越某些先進國家的大城市，作為船醫外加不死鳥的再生能力，Marco偶爾也會接到來自盟友的緊急求救訊號，由他指派人手去幫忙或親自前往，說到底，如果有誰真的倒楣到感染幾乎是絕種數百年的遠古病菌，或是被惡毒的生化武器攻擊，在命懸一線沒時間尋求解藥的情況下，也只有Marco能仗著特殊的體質拿自己當白老鼠感染同樣的病菌後產生抗體去救人了（這也是少數幾件在Marco與白鬍子父子之間鮮少被搬到檯面上來討論的事情之一，Marco從不主動向老爹報告他在自己身上注射過多少毒物，白鬍子則極度厭惡他的大兒子被拿來當工具使用，問題在於前者可以微笑面對一般民眾對於老爹「殘忍無情，冷血暴力」的刻板印象，但拒絕接受「白鬍子見死不救，摒棄盟友，背信忘義」的謠言在新世界流傳，做為父親與船長，白鬍子也很難豁達的認同Marco時不時得承受額外的折磨與喪命的風險，誠然，對於一切外來的傷病，依鳳凰的能力要痊癒不是什麼大問題，但不代表過程中引發的副作用可以完全避免，就算白鬍子明令禁止任何人將不死鳥的能力視為常態治療方法之一，Marco聰慧的鳥腦依舊能輕易的給出「我只是在做實驗，救他不是目的而是驗證的一環，yoi」無懈可擊的理由來當擋箭牌）。

不難理解，在沒人支持也沒人能有效反對一隊隊長詭譎的「實驗」時，拿這事來開玩笑是會被扔到海裡去醒腦的。  
只是眼下沒海水可以泡，唯有拳頭能意思意思抒發。

Fossa完美的忽略背景音，堅定的想把Marco拉到跟他同一個不受歡迎的高度。

不理會十五番隊長的胡言亂語及船員們的調侃，金髮的惡魔果實能力者撐著Fossa沉重的半邊體重，冷靜的陳述他的困惑，「就生物學的角度來說，越漂亮，艷麗，色彩鮮明的東西，通常都越毒，就算不毒也至少帶有一定的攻擊力，致死能力不全然是看物體大小來做判斷，我以為這是常識，不然四隊的也不會嚴格禁止弟兄們偷渡不知名的食材進廚房，yoi。」  
拍著隊友的肩膀，Fossa朝地上吐了口口水，表情甚是不以為然，「大小跟美麗？你在說Moria跟Boa Hancock那女人嗎，下次遇到九蛇的人我建議你把這番話往Hancock的臉上甩，記得姿勢擺好看一點，如果真的被女帝給石化，我們會把你的雕像放在船頭的，就立白鯨頭的正中央──」感受到不明氣息踏過了警戒線，Fossa一把拔出配刀，豪爽的補充「順說，老子賭三百貝里，這次還是一樣的結果。」  
右手慣性的燃起青色的冰冷火炎，Marco眼神示意其他人就戰鬥狀態，聲音倒維持一貫的平穩，「別帶著沒整理完的報告來祭拜我，yoi。是說Thatch還有錢能輸？我以為他上次敗光了下兩個月的配額後就沒人要借他錢了，公告還貼在餐廳的牆上沒撕下來，他的賭運是我看過最差的人之一，只贏過Squard。」  
「其他賭盤我是不知道，要問問Izou，我只賭你知道的那個，誰叫Thatch從不換人壓，嘖，那小子還欠我六萬貝里呢。」  
「他的自尊不容許他改壓Haruta，我問過了，雖然我懷疑他是怕Izou親自爆了他，護士們可不樂意幫內鬥的同伴們療傷吶！」  
「你們倆當我死了嗎？都給我閉嘴」走在前頭，Izou從懷中掏出兩把鑲著銀邊的黑色手槍，「喀嚓」著上膛，警告意味十足。  
Marco扔了口中的菸，轉頭恥笑Fossa，「我想你的貝里要不回來了，yoi。」  
「別廢話了，多少？」Izou惱火的問，Marco眼皮抬也不抬的回答「左七，右八，中五，其他不用管。」  
「現在？」  
「現在。」  
下一秒，Izou的槍口迅速的對準從樹叢間衝出來想攻擊他的身影，雙槍俐落的擺動，右腳往前跨出一步畫出半個圓，「碰碰碰碰碰──！」交錯的雙手與接連不斷的槍響連成一片極具威嚇的攻擊線，男子在煙硝中評估著生死，呼吸僅停滯了半拍不到，剎那間，二十顆墜落在地的空彈殼全數擊中了目標，此起彼落哀嚎聲不斷，倒在地上的目標或坐或跪的摀住流血的部位，仔細一看，竟無一人能闖進Izou半徑三尺之內，他沒有選擇取其性命，而是打在能有效降低對方行動的腿部，穿著粉紫色和服的男子朝槍口吹了口氣，冷眼盯著進犯者，但在看清楚來人後，Izou的眼神微微瞪大。另一邊，Fossa身邊躺了兩個昏迷不醒的「人類」，長刀並未帶上招牌火焰，刀鋒則停在對方的頸脖處，Marco的腳爪則鎖住了一個人的喉嚨，將其面朝下按在地上，張開的雙翼擋住了數發子彈，其他船員三三兩兩的制服了剩下來的來襲者，戰鬥在轉瞬間以一面倒的方式結束。

不出所料，主力幾乎全衝著Izou而去，原本還想大笑的Fossa在Izou頭也不回一槍熄了他叼在嘴邊的雪茄之後硬是擺出了被強烈冒犯的肅殺之色，Marco盯著樹林裡埋伏的身影，嘴角微微上揚。  
實在不能怪十五隊隊長的不正經。  
男女莫變的陰柔的臉孔，盤起的烏黑秀髮配上華麗的和服與細緻的臉妝，Izou有著在混亂中依舊優雅的踩著木屐越過敵人屍體的特殊氣質，很難讓人將他與白鬍子海賊團第十六隊隊長的兇殘頭銜放在一起，至於Haruta的理由則更加單純，身處在一群壯漢之中，體格纖細的劍士遠遠看過去就跟青少年沒兩樣，往同樣拿冷兵器的Vista ， Blenheim等人身旁一站，身高首先就吃了虧，無論拔劍，衝刺還是左右移動，Haruta靈敏的身手與速度都是全海賊團屬一屬二的快，擅長使槍的Izou也沒被拘泥於遠程打不了近戰的框架之中，膽敢衝到跟前的對手一律輕鬆爆頭，如果他想打對手的食指第二節節骨，就絕對不可能錯打成中指的，Moby Dick號閒暇時間常有人拿海上的漂流物當靶子練手感，Izou長年來都高居積分排行榜第一名。

縱使兩位隊長都有著以一挑千的極高強武力，偏偏敗在外表與服裝等膚淺的因素，使得Izou與Haruta無論是在陌生環境還是面對其他的海賊團皆異常容易變成敵方首要目標，次數多到Moby Dick號常駐賭盤第一項就是兩人的「被狙擊次數」，目前Izou正以些微差距領先Haruta中，有望在今天拉開兩人之間的比分差。  
就算拿不到賭金，也不能妨礙外貌粗曠的Fossa踩著Izou的痛點取笑。

單手填裝子彈，Izou將槍口指的其中一名體格健壯的男子，冷靜的警告對方，「勇氣可佳，但如果你們是因為我的外表而下手，你們也許需要更仔細點觀察。」  
回答他的是一聲飽含怒氣的嘶吼，不顧仍在淌血的腿部，來者扔下彎刀，雙手手指猛一發力露出尖銳的指甲就想往Izou面前衝，十六隊隊長眉頭動都沒動，食指扣在板機上一連開了七槍，前五發子彈槍槍都貼著對方的左右臉頰，頸脖兩側與跨間而過，最後兩槍則分別打在對方的左右腳腳尖之前，畫出的細長血痕與不容挑戰的強勢成功封住了其他人還想反抗的衝動。

「────────！！！！」

「奉勸你們停手，依你們的實力，再來一千人也不可能一次打贏三個白鬍子海賊團的隊長的」Izou靜靜的補充，「我們的目地並非引發任何鬥爭或掠奪資源，僅前來調查同伴被攻擊的原因，告訴我你們知道的，或者離開！」

最後一句明顯帶有霸氣的威嚇分明不是對著在場的人說的，Izou空出來的槍口朝著林間指去，一陣細微的騷動後，樹林裡緩慢的走出五個身影，與被制伏的人都有著類似的特徵，以為首的傢伙來說，其肌膚不似人類般光滑，臉部，四隻，後背與頸部都覆蓋著鐵灰色的皮毛，本該是人類耳朵的地方則是獸類的弧型大耳，尾椎處也連著蓬鬆的大尾巴，Zou的居民雖罕見，白鬍子海賊團到也不是第一次見到水貂族，真正讓Izou感到困惑的是五官，總體來說，這些「水貂族」的五官不似動物，反而更接近人類。

有著動物的耳朵，尾巴，獸齒與部分毛皮以及人類五官的獸人。

「Zou的居民……嗎？」Fossa好奇的用劍尖挑開腳邊人的衣領，露出其圍繞在前胸與雙肩上灰褐色的毛皮，以及緊扣在脖子處的鐵灰色項圈，Fossa轉頭望向其他人，不意外來者們皆帶著奇怪的裝置。  
與其說有人是「飼養」了這些居民，不如說被奴役的可能性還比較大。

Izou見無人有回答的意願，來甚至不明白他的意思，不由得懷疑雙方的語言是否能相通，他清了清嗓子吸引所有人的目光，平和的將雙槍槍口轉向天空，同時大動作放開扣在板機上的食指，改換一種和緩的語氣重複「聽著，擅自闖入你們的領的我很抱歉，但我們不是為了掠奪而來，而是在找尋失蹤的同伴，幾周前他們搭乘的船隻被洋流拉入這附近的海域，之後就沒了消息」無視獸人不安的神情，Izou續道「我們不會停留太久，直到找到我們要找的東西，如果有人能提供任何線索，我們願意以物資或錢財做為回報──」

「你，難道不是我們的同伴嗎？為什麼要幫他們？」沒等他說完，其中一名站在樹林前有著熊耳的短髮少年打斷Izou的聲音，金色雙眼死死盯著Marco的方向質問，「你，為麼要站在他們那邊？！」

Marco半睜的眼皮微抬，看著自己的爪子與獸人，頓時意識到這誤會是從何而來，正想開口說明，「水貂族」們卻突然爆發了。

「你不是回來救我們的嗎！為何幫著人類！你這叛徒！」  
「我們已經照你們的話去做了！為什麼還不肯放過我們！」  
「戈梨快死了！他快死了！這樣對你們到底有什麼好處！如果你們要離開，為什麼還要把我的族人也一併帶走！」  
「離開的時候，你忘了你承諾過的事情了嗎！」不顧Izou重新瞄準的槍口，怒火高漲的叫罵聲此起彼落。  
「等等，你們誤會了，我不──」Marco鬆開獸爪向後退了半步，隨即他發現做了錯誤的決定，眼見偷襲無望，原本一直被他壓制的水貂族翻過身體半跪在地上，用無比憎恨的眼神掃過Marco等人，發出的尖銳吼叫聲驚擾了整片森林，「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊─────！！！！！！」扭曲的手指像是下定決心似的緊扣在項圈邊緣，用力向外拉扯。  
飛濺出來的血跡彷彿薄暮，將視野染成一片殷紅。  
「杜理！快住手！！！」熊耳的短髮少年一把推開檔在身前的同伴想阻止獸人的動作，Izou拋下槍枝下意識的抬腳將人給絆倒後用力的按著另一個水貂族人的頭往地上壓，Marco幾乎是在機械尖銳的警戒音與火光燃起的剎那衝上前張開帶著青炎的翅膀，成為獸人與船員之間的防護，蔚藍的火光彷彿帶有自己的意識纏向水貂族的頸脖，鎖住了大部分爆炸的威力。

待鳳凰的翅膀從視線中消去，Izou等人見到的是Marco鐵青著臉，半跪在倒地水貂族人身旁的畫面。  
顯然爆炸沒能奪走獸人的性命，但仍在頸脖處造成嚴重的撕裂傷，鐵黑色的碎片與血肉黏糊在一塊，空氣中飄散著肉體燒焦的氣味，男子的瞳孔漸漸失焦，四肢微微抽蓄著，聲音幾不可聞。  
但有三個字是確定的。  
「……殺了我。」男子說，字字都夾帶難以言喻的憤恨。  
再生炎凝聚在雙手掌中覆蓋在傷口上，無視其他人緊張的神情，Marco冷聲回道，「我拒絕，只有我的船長有資格命令我，yoi。」火光的照射下，焦黑的鐵圈內側連著幾根彎曲的鐵鉤，穿透了獸人頸脖處厚重的皮毛，隨爆炸的威力又被拉了出來，使得整體傷勢遠比Marco想像的還嚴重。

一隊隊長抬起頭，直視著獸人，「我的火炎有再生跟治療的能力，但對其他人的影響力有限，他的傷勢不輕，處理不好的話一但感染就麻煩了，帶我去你們的地方，我需要人手。」  
嚴厲且不容許反對的語氣，與其說是詢問，不如說Marco完全是以白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長的身分在命令對方，本還想衝上前的眾人一時被Marco的氣勢給鎮住，停在原地。  
半晌後，熊耳的少年收起緊握的短刀，結結巴巴的看著Marco等人，「你，你不殺我們嗎？」  
「如同我的同伴所說，假設我們真的想動手，你們沒有任何機會能抵抗，yoi。」Marco漠然的陳述再明顯不過的事實，「現階段，我們真的不是來引起戰爭的，你們可以選擇相信，或者不，他的生命掌握在你們手中」  
「做決定吧。」  
知道眼下的情況繼續使用在生炎只是在浪費時間，Marco站起身，沉默的瞪著人群。  
打破雙方對峙的是男子痛苦的呻吟，四肢不由自主的抽蓄，側向一邊的頭發出如同破碎風箱的咳嗽聲，帶出滿嘴暗紅色的液體，無需多言，在場人紛紛收起手中的武器，Izou將槍枝塞回懷中，伸出手，將跪坐在地上的獸人拉起身，一隊的隊員連忙上前協助Marco搬運傷者。

熊耳的少年深深嘆了一口氣。  
「跟我來吧，奇怪的人類呦，我帶你們去我們的地方。」

 

X x x x X

「喀喀塔族？」  
Fossa叼著雪茄一腳踢翻直立的木箱充當座椅，看Izou翹著腳翻閱著一本外觀嚴重泛黃又微微脫頁的書籍，一旁木桌上放有幾張毀損的海圖與日誌，後者咬著羽毛筆筆尖，時不時在筆記本上做著記錄，「對，根據他們的文獻記載，最初只有一小群人類在此生活，他們也不怎麼跟外界交流，就算出現海難而滯留在這裡的人，也因為海霧，洋流與外面那堆危險暗礁的關係，成功離開人可能不到十個。居民第一次與外界大量接觸還要追溯到兩百五十七年前，有一群『會說話的動物』──也就是從Zou遷徙出來的居民乘著大船漂流而來，不知何故，水貂族最後決定在此定居。人類居住在山之東，也就是我們上岸的反方向，看地圖那邊的平原面積應該比這邊寬廣，水貂族則在山之西，也就是山谷這頭，大概經過數十年的時間，雙方才開始有些互動跟交流，我們看到的獸人就是水貂族與島上的人類結合後生下來的後代，他們自稱自己是喀喀塔族。」Izou闔上書，替友人大致介紹了一下獸人們的歷史，「順帶一提，島的正式名稱叫做媞媞希彌亞，意思是『涉外之地』，Marco不是說海圖怪怪的嗎？那是故意的，大概十幾年前年海域對外開放的時候，喀喀塔族不知用什麼方法──欺騙，協議或威脅，三則一──成功讓包含莫克維斯在內的五個地方都沒把媞媞希彌亞標示在海圖上，才會出現兩個版本的海圖。」

「我猜你傾向威脅，是說水貂族居然會跟人類交往還有後代？頭一次聽說！」

基於某些因素，白鬍子海賊團曾與和之國的主君光月御田以及來自Zou的兩名家臣貓蝮蛇及犬嵐短暫航行過一陣子，雖然雙方互為盟友且秉持著來者是客的精神，航行期間並沒有太過明顯的摩擦產生，Fossa倒是印象深刻，全船大概也只有老爹與吃了動物系幻獸種的Marco打從最開始就受到水貂族的喜愛，全鳳凰型態的Marco甚至能窩在貓蝮蛇的肚子上睡覺也不會被人用嫌棄的表情扔出去，（有損一隊隊長威嚴的溫馨畫面被好事的船員偷偷拍下來印了數百張在全船發放，全然不介意白鬍子左右手的名聲可能就此毀於一旦，Marco花了快兩個月的時間才一一銷毀他們，僅存的一張貼被老爹貼在房間的牆壁上）若非Thatch不死心發揮廚師精神，天天換著花樣供應各種伙食成功的收買兩位家臣的胃，白鬍子海賊團引以為傲的宴會在雙方之間恐怕還是會有些許隔閡與不自在吧。

Izou不以為然，「回答你第一個問題，如果你注意到，喀喀塔人沒有記錄指針，意味者他們沒有合格的航海士，這裡也完全找不到曾在Grand Line上航海的相關日誌，就算是威脅也是躲在後面的人幹的。第二個問題，任何發生在Grand Line上的事情都不奇怪，也許當時選擇離開巨象的水貂族們本來就跟其他人不一樣也說不定。」

冒險是這片大海給予眾生的天性，不是所有人都喜歡盤據一方，終身不離。

聳聳肩，對於Izou的評論，Fossa沒多說什麼，吐出來的煙圈與燭火纏成一團，就著微弱的燈光翻起了桌上的海圖，夜色沒有帶來平靜，而是更沉重的陰影，不遠處，幾名船員正往溝火內添加柴薪，除了一隊以外的人幾乎都圍在火堆旁吃東西休息。

「……話說回來，受傷的人數未免也太多了。」

為了醫治自爆與被Izou打傷的獸人們，一行人跟著熊耳的少年──穆塔吉，穿過一片古老的深邃森林，走進一座藏在山谷裡的隱密村落，他們的到來引起不小的騷動，若不是Marco明智的維持半鳳凰化的樣子低空飛在穆塔吉身邊，第二場衝突的到來也只是早晚的問題，稍早前的對話提供大量的情報，Izou等人內心都有個底，剩下來的就等一一去證實，他們沒料到的是村裡其他人的處境比他們想像中的還要複雜，Marco幾乎是在找到可以動手術的地方後就再也沒離開過了。  
除了前去襲擊他們的二十七名獸人外，超過七成的喀喀塔人身上都帶著或輕或重的傷勢，簡單的外傷其他船員還能協助處理，至於需要縫合，清創，接骨甚至截肢等範疇，也是只有身為醫療隊的一隊隊員們能接手，即便如此，他們還是忙到快深夜才勉強告一個段落。

Moby Dick號還需要一些時間才能穿過礁岩群，只不過在沒糾出敵人尾巴之前貿然讓沒什麼戰鬥能力的護士們過來也不妥，一隊的五名船員也只能硬著頭皮上，傍晚的時候穆塔吉曾帶幾名船員與獸人回黑鯨號上搬必要的物資，Izou趁著在與村民交涉的時候試圖說服一名外表神似山羊的長者告訴他們島上的狀況，長者同意讓Izou閱覽關於媞媞希彌亞的資料，但對於發生在族人身上的事情卻絕口不提。  
鐵項圈，明顯的虐待傷痕，爆炸，躲藏在仇恨底下的恐懼，Izou真的很難責怪他們不敢輕信外人。

打破沉默的是Marco疲累的嗓音，一隊隊長從黑暗中走出來，藍色的鳥爪在青炎中消失，快速恢復成人類的雙腳，拖在身後金環狀羽尾也跟著不見，鳳凰的鳥爪並不利於行走，考慮到眼下唯一的功用是偽裝與同化，Marco倒不特別介意這點小小的不便。隨手將一塊沾滿血跡的布條扔進溝火中，原本就半睜的眼皮感覺又往下垂了幾厘米，「黑鯨號上面的醫療用品勉強夠用，但絕對不足以應付整村的人到他們傷癒，Fossa，先跟老爹他們聯繫，讓一隊的人登陸後多帶點東西過來，清單在這裡，杜理還需要觀察段時間。」

「快死的戈梨？」Fossa好奇的提起另一個名字。

「……我們剛到的時候狀況確實有點危險，這兩天是關鍵，我讓里耶去照顧他了，他們的醫療水準真的不高，如果不是水貂族的血統根本撐不到現在，拖太久了。」

「目前狀況如何？」Izou起身，從桌子底下撈了瓶萊姆酒遞給Marco，後者搖搖頭沒接過手，煩躁的抓著頭髮，反問「Izou，村子其他地方你們有去看過了嗎？」

兩名隊長互看了一眼，Izou微微偏頭暗示Marco，「這種氣氛實在不適合提出類似的要求，他們也許接受我們的幫助，不代表我們已經獲得喀喀塔族人們的信任，事實上，穆塔吉傍晚才來『請求』我跟Fossa，不要離開前村的範圍。」  
一展現出想往村內移動的意圖，就會出現獸人們繃著臉詢問他們需要什麼，怕引起衝突會影響到還在村內幫忙治療的Marco等人，Izou只得壓抑著不滿窩在村外的小營地。

「……其他人留在這裡，多尼奧，這裡現在由你負責，有問題馬上通知我。Fossa，Izou你們跟我過來一下，yoi。」Marco沉著臉下命，被點名的船員跑過來接手Izou放在桌上的電話蟲，簡單交代一些事後，Marco轉過身朝村子的街道走去。  
海賊團待的地方是在離森林不遠處的村子口，除了一些矮房外更多的是空地與防禦用的刺樁，兩座守望塔分置於左右兩側，在脫離火光能照射的範圍朝村內移動後，身旁建築物也越來越多，不知不覺，腳踩的道路也從泥土地變成石板路，經過岔口時，Izou注意到有些建築物被人惡意摧毀，牆上漆有侮辱性的歧視字眼，毀損的傢俱粗糙的堆積在牆邊，空氣中傳來微弱的火藥味，男子理了理和服的衣領，無視躲在門後警戒瞪著他們的獸人，後者正礙於Marco與他的鳳凰威壓而不敢上前，當Marco越靠近村落中心，三名隊長感受到的敵意就越深。

他們在沉默中前進，直到Marco停下腳步示意Izou與Fossa向前，他們才注意到Marco帶他們到的地方是個寬闊的圓形廣場，廣場的正中放著一塊破碎的巨大石碑，石碑前面有個與Fossa身高差不多高的大平台，上面立著五根粗壯的木樁，其中兩個帶著鐵鍊連在兩具軀體上，空氣中飄散著熟悉又令人作噁的氣味，Izou厭惡的皺起眉頭，快步走向平台。  
「Marco，那是……？」  
「有一點很清楚了，嗜虐成性的混蛋。」  
Marco跳上平台，不帶溫度的青炎從他身上燃起，照射出平台上的慘況。

兩具腐爛多時的喀喀塔人的遺體躺在上頭，不僅尊嚴盡失呈現的半裸樣貌，可見之處也沒有一寸皮膚是完好的，深可見骨的撕裂傷遍及全身，分不清是生前形成的大面積瘀青還是屍斑使得皮膚呈現詭異的青紫色，就連鍊子拴著的桎梏也是連皮帶肉一同焊上去，深深陷進肉裡，沉重的鐵銬周遭幾乎都是感染後化膿大小不一的黃綠色水泡，破裂後流出散發惡臭的米白色液體，數百隻肥胖的食腐蟲子在獸人的五官與傷處緩慢爬行，原本該是水晶體的部分已變成不斷蠕動的噁心蟲窩，雙腳腳踝詭異的向外彎曲，彷彿被人硬生生折斷一樣，手指指甲全數剝離，石置的平台上爪痕清晰可見，地上還散落幾顆帶血的牙齒，有連牙根一起脫落的也有破砸碎的碎片。喀喀塔人是人類與水貂族結合的後代，他們引以為傲的毛皮被人用粗糙的手法剝下來，並以箭矢釘在木樁中間，失去保護的粉色肌肉裸露在外，招來更多食腐蚊蟲的注意，本應蓬鬆柔軟的尾巴被燒成一坨焦黑色的硬塊，黏在臀部上，手腕以下也種成兩倍大，扭曲的手指尖銳的控訴著他們受到的非人凌虐。

「所有的傷都是生前造成的。」

Izou摀著嘴，強硬壓住想吐的衝動。Marco無視同伴難看的臉色，帶上醫療用手套，眼神冰冷蹲在遺體旁邊檢視扣在頸脖處的鐵環，撥掉部分蟲子後將鐵圈連同獸人的頭顱小心翼翼的拉起來，Fossa扔掉雪茄，手搭在Izou肩上彎著腰湊近視線，Marco壓著軟爛的腐肉指著鐵圈內側解釋「他們身上的鐵圈不能硬拆，裡面有倒刺，帶上去的同時就已經勾在肉裡面了，而且──」  
Marco雙手放在鐵圈兩側，手指猛一發力，硬將鐵圈拆下來後果斷朝空中扔去，尖銳的噪音瞬間響起，緊接在後的是火藥燃燒的熱浪與火光，Izou與Fossa的表情頓時變的無比難看，「—這個，他們是知情的，所以沒人敢回答我們的問題，怕引起注意而被牽連，每個倒刺的上面都接有一個卡榫，杜理的弟弟私下塞了一個給我，我稍微試了一下，十二個卡榫只要四分之一以上被強烈觸動就會引發爆炸。就算我能搞定倒刺跟炸彈的問題，眼下狀況，無論是人手，時間還是條件，要幫他們全部把項圈全都拿下來，風險實在太大，yoi。」  
「嘖，選在廣場公開處刑，是在警告其他人輕舉妄動的下場，哪裡來的王八蛋，這手法比人口販子還噁心。」Fossa怒罵。  
「治療的時候我們還發現另一個問題，村裡人有被餵食毒品的跡象，還不清楚實際人數有多少，我懷疑除了女性以外身上都有注射的痕跡」脫下染黑的手套，Marco補充，「魚人的身體素質比人類強是事實，『月亮獅子』血統也有差不多的效果，就算經過數代繁衍已經被稀釋過，依他們的條件來看，強壯一點的想扛下戒斷症狀不是不可能，所以項圈跟炸藥是第二層與第三層的保險，至於倒刺，不間斷的痛苦很容易將人的精神消耗殆盡，無論是誰動的手，這幫垃圾藏的很深也很仔細，yoi。」  
「要封口，再去鎮上綁幾個人回去當人質就更有效了，就算莫克維斯的船不是他們搞的，讓這些人繼續躲在老爹眼皮底下幹贓活，不剷除簡直是在汙衊老爹的旗幟。」Izou煩躁的咬著指尖，幾秒後他突然舉起手，拇指指向身後問一隊隊長「話說回來，你打算怎麼處理這個？」  
穿著粉色和服的男子伸進懷中，掏出了從不離身的銀邊黑槍，垂手放在身側，Marco則按住了Fossa拔刀的右手。  
不知何時，廣場外圍站滿了無數高矮不一的漆黑身影，數十雙獸瞳如憤怒的幽冥鬼火停滯在半空中，將路口全數堵死。  
如果敵意能傷人，怕是在場三位隊長早已被萬箭穿心，怒火如同海嘯襲來，壓力一觸即發。

「我想，是時候讓他們說話了，yoi。」 眼角毫無笑意，Marco跳下平台，輕快的回道。

X x x x X

人群往左右兩側移動呈現半圓形，站在最中間的是一名住著拐杖神似山羊的長者，彎曲的山羊角僅剩左邊是完整的，右邊殘餘的部分僅剩無法拔除的根部，造成奇怪的不平衡景象，拐杖在地上重重的敲擊，長者開口，低沉略帶沙啞的嗓音穿透了半個廣場「奇怪的人類呦，別插手不屬於你們的事情，沒有人攻擊你們的伙伴，我們也沒有什麼可以幫忙的，如果你們不是來引起戰爭的，還請在天亮之前離開。」

「很遺憾，不管你們被迫效力的人是誰，早在我們上岸的那刻開始，你們就已經沒有別的選擇了，yoi。」

Marco阻止Izou想上前的動作，半睜的眼皮看不出喜怒，只有兩名隊長知道，一再被人無理驅離的情勢使得Marco潛藏在冷靜外表底下的怒火正逐漸被人激發，「在森林的時候，我們就說過我們的目的是前來調查失蹤的同伴，他們的船隻有很大的可能是被這裡的海流拉進來，或撞見進出的船隻後遭人擊沉滅口，攻擊的就算不是你們，不代表島上其他人就沒有嫌疑，在確認完之前我們不會離開。也許你們在此地待了太久沒跟外界聯繫，但我們的船長是Grand Line上最強也是最著名的海賊──白鬍子Edward Newgate ，敢對我們的兄弟動手就等於跟整個白鬍子海賊團開戰。」青藍帶著些許鮮黃的火光安靜的延著Marco的雙肩向下蔓延，點亮了Marco胸前的顯眼刺青，短暫的燃燒聲後出現的還有鳳凰的鳥爪與金黃色的尾羽，隨著Marco逐漸靠近獸人群，釋放在外的霸氣也不斷的增加，每走一步都有人因冷冽的壓力不自覺鬆開武器往後退去，唯有站在長者附近少數幾名獸人死咬著牙不肯移動。

「在老爹的船上，連同我們三人在內總共有十五名隊長，外加四十七個海賊團，放著進犯的敵人不管有損老爹的名聲，如果他們同樣是從外面來的，不可能不認得我們的海賊旗與標幟，打從我們進到你們的村莊到現在，你們的『主人』都沒有現身，我想你該知道原因了，yoi。」沒給對方接話的時間，Marco繼續說著「要讓『項圈』的爆炸方法有二種，一是內側的倒鉤被觸發，二是刻意啟動，要啟動就會有距離限制，我猜之前都是在有外來者的情況下才有人被炸傷，就像我剛才說的，你們的『主人』並不在場，明知白鬍子海賊團存在的前提下諒他們沒這個膽現身，杜理已經用自己證明自殺攻擊對我來說沒有意義，你們的個性看起來更不像是願意被藥物左右的人，村內的男女性別比明顯不正常，加上整個村子都沒有年幼孩童的存在，除非你肯提供人質數量，弟兄們才知道總共要救多少人出來，yoi。」

「他不是我們的主人。」長者冷硬的打斷Marco，一隊隊長聳聳肩，「關於那部分，我道歉，但如果你不說出你們其他的顧慮，我不覺得有什麼更好的說詞能替代。」

「提醒你，如果那群溝鼠確實是我們追緝的對象，不管你們配不配合，我們都不會就此收手，yoi。」  
「如果你們選擇幫忙，如果你們想脫離毫無尊嚴被人奴役虐待的生活，我與我的家人會盡全力幫助你們，就算追到天涯海角，你們被奪走的同胞我們一個都不會放棄—不要質疑我們的能力，新世界的四皇可是連世界政府都不敢輕易挑釁的存在。」  
「──或者，你們寧可繼續懦弱的活著，連遺體都沒人敢幫忙下葬，yoi。」

Fossa拔出長劍，炙熱的火焰從劍柄處燃起，一路燒向劍尖，Fossa大手用力向後一揮，狠狠砍在木樁上，飛出大量的碎木屑，隨著十五隊隊長的怒喝聲，被催動的熱氣點燃了被攔腰砍斷的斷木，巨大的火柱交叉傾倒在兩具屍體旁，不出幾分鐘，整個平台成了最簡陋的火葬場，受驚擾的食腐蟲子相爭從暗紅色的濕潤肉塊內擠壓出來出，柔軟肥胖的軀體來不及爬出火堆，已在高溫的烘烤下先後爆裂，成了陪葬的燭火，屍水，脂肪與腐肉被蔓延的橘紅色火光給吞沒，所有殘酷的畫面與難聞的惡臭皆在高溫下逝去，Izou背著大火，高舉的右手對空連開了七槍。

子彈落在地上的輕脆聲響如同慰藉亡靈的鎮魂歌，獸人們垂著頭不發一語，被無視許久，火光照映出銘記著族人們歷史與驕傲的石碑殘破不堪的模樣，深深烙印在每個人眼中。

「同樣都是死亡，我在問你有沒有奮勵一搏的勇氣，yoi。」  
「你，怎麼說。」

站在獸人群面前，蔚藍的雙眼直視長者污濁的眼睛，如輕煙般飄散在身體周圍，青炎凝聚成若有似無的鳳凰雙翼，溫熱的夜風與空氣全數靜止在這個瞬間，長者沒有回話，搭在拐上上的雙手微弱的顫抖著，彷彿沒看到他們的動搖，Marco的聲音終於染上了明顯的怒氣，獸爪猛一用力，腳下的石板頓時碎成數塊，「不想引起『主人』的注意，就想辦法執行你們該執行的任務，就算戰死了也沒什麼好怨的了別人的！」

「至於想接受提議的人，就給我退下，別擋路！」

參著霸氣的怒吼無情的衝擊著人群，不少人被鎮到跪坐在地，略過了癱軟在地的長者，Marco銳利的眼神掃過在場的喀喀塔族人們，不知道是畏懼於Marco本人抑或是對廣場的慘案感到無比難堪，人群如同潮水般向兩側退去，清出了一條離開的道路，Fossa收起長劍，Izou拍掉落在身上的灰燼，三名隊長不再發表任何言論，一前一後的離開廣場。

 

直到他們重新步入黑暗的街道中，遠離廣場，火光也被建築物給檔住，Izou掏出打火機，苦笑著替友人點菸，「難得看到你這麼生氣，我猜治療過程並不順利？我都不知道你還擅常威脅無辜的村名。」聞言，一隊隊長停下腳步，手指搭在鼻梁上深深嘆氣，一反方才的強硬，無奈表示：「我會說我只是在鼓舞他們而非威脅，yoi，如果不是我阻止，他們還想讓里耶他們也帶上項圈──有倒刺版本的。」新收到的消息讓Izou不禁咋舌，「嗚啊──真敢要求，但我只怕你這麼幹會起到反效果。」  
「反效果？正常來說，被攻擊的一方不但沒有大肆反擊追殺偷襲者，還好心替偷襲的一方—包含全村親友在內療傷，怎麼樣都能榮登新世界最愚蠢的慈善事業之一，結果他們的敵意完全沒有減弱，說真的，項圈？你不覺得我們漏掉了什麼，yoi？」  
「我贊同Fossa說的，你跟你的鳳凰大概真的不受歡迎，水貂族不常見到幻獸絕對是你的錯。」  
「別在這種時候講冷笑話，樂觀一點嘛！Izou，你不是吃了很多Thatch的口水嗎，怎麼還這麼消極！」Fossa擠進兩人之間，左右手一撈把兩名隊長都拉進懷中，沒敢動Izou盤好的柔順黑絲，Fossa豪爽的將Marco的金髮從垂軟的鳳梨葉揉成一顆凌亂的破蛋黃，「總不可能整個村的人都聽山羊頭的，諾，這裡不就一個漏網之魚嗎？」十五隊隊長揮著沒點燃的雪茄指向前方，兩人這才發現不遠處的路口站著一個熟悉的身影。

有著熊耳的矮小身影，腳邊放著一只提燈，穆塔吉雙手抱著一堆毯子，定定的望向三人。

「奇怪的人類，你，看起來跟他們不一樣。」穆塔吉歪著頭評論道，Marco掙開Fossa的手臂，不知哪根神經被戳中，樂悠悠的回嘴：「我不知道這算是某種恭維還是諷刺，如果你想問的是能不能相信我們，你的答案很清楚了，yoi。」  
「……不殺我們？」  
「沒興趣。」三名隊長異口同聲秒答。像是聽到外頭的騷動，穆塔吉身旁的房屋開了一個小小的縫隙，燈光照亮了少年半邊的臉頰，伸出來拉住穆塔吉衣角的是隻充滿傷疤與皺紋的手，一個明顯上了年紀的聲音緊張的催促著少年「穆塔吉！穆塔吉你在幹嘛，別說了快進來！」並使勁拉動衣物想把人扯進屋內，對於門內人的舉動，少年定在原地無動於衷，歪著頭反問「他們，根本沒有要放過我們的意思，早死晚死又有什麼差別？Marco救了杜理跟戈梨，為什麼不相信他？」  
「這……！」  
「Marco說了會幫忙」穆塔吉固執的重複「被點名的白鬍子海賊團一隊隊長肯定的點點頭，無比自信：「確實如此，yoi」  
Izou忍著翻白眼的衝動，語氣溫和的對穆塔吉及他身旁的人提出建議「在此，我們不會故意引起其他人的注意，如果能給我們更多情報，對現狀會更有幫助。」

伸出手把毯子遞給門內的人，穆塔吉的眼神無比堅持，半晌，老婦人接過毯子，一言不發閃身躲進了門內，熊耳的少年提起腳邊的油燈，將門縫開的更大些。  
「進來吧。」

X x x x X

房內的陳設相當簡陋，狹小的客廳中央僅放置一張矮木桌與老舊的地毯，幾個由箱子堆疊而成的簡陋木櫃內塞滿雜物，石製的爐火堆上架著半生鏽的鐵鍋，劈好的柴薪堆在牆角，缺乏燈光照明使得室內無比灰暗，土灰色的牆面上有好幾個大小不一的方形痕跡，感覺像曾經掛著相片或畫作之類的物品。簾子遮住通往其他房間的視線，穆塔吉從裏頭走出來，隨手點亮了鑲在牆上的燈台。

除了他們四人之外，靠近窗台附近還擺放著一張做工粗糙的搖椅，上頭坐著一名女性，雜亂蓬鬆的紅色毛髮蓋在身上，遮住半邊臉頰，長短不一像是被人隨意抓著整搓頭髮後用短刀削去，難以掩飾的瘋狂停駐在翠綠色的眼眸中，死瞪著手上緊抱著看不出造型的骯髒布娃娃，走調的旋律從乾裂的唇齒中傳出，帶著詭異的笑容，女子的身軀隨節奏前後晃動，她的衣服是由多塊不同花色的布料拼接而成，浮誇的桃紅色蕾絲與素面粗糙的灰色麻布縫在一起，不僅毫無造型可言，乳房也裸露在外，腰間鬆鬆垮垮纏著由數條鮮黃色布條綁成的緞帶花，落在地上的裙擺都已經脫邊露出線頭，腳上則套著不符合大小的短靴。該名女子身上並沒有無明顯外傷，作為船醫，Marco注意到她不自然垂墜的腹部及變形的骨盆，加上異常纖細的四肢，別說從事任何粗重的工作或是搬運東西，可能連正常的行走都有問題。

Izou猶豫了幾秒，不知道該不該把Marco身上的長袖襯衫或藍色腰帶扒下來披到女子身上去，在他有所動作之前，熊耳的少年拯救了他們的尷尬。「對不起，請別責怪長老，以前那些人曾經為了要測試我們的忠誠度，故意偽裝成外來者，在我們以為終於能獲救的時候，內賊帶著那群垃圾一口氣摧毀了我們所有的密道與武器，所以大家的反應才會那麼激烈。」  
「我很抱歉，但你們的『保證』對我們而言沒有任何的參考價值。」  
遞出三枚椅墊讓隊長們坐在地毯上休息，穆塔吉走到窗邊彎腰，替女子將落在地上的毯子披回身上，蓋住裸露的身體，少女歪著頭，發出奇妙的破碎笑聲。  
「米爾已經瘋了。」他說，「事情是從十五年前開始的……那天，暴風雨將一艘很大的船帶了進來，在外面漂流幾天後停在山的另一頭，一些族人好奇跑去查看，那艘船大概跟你們的同伴一樣是被海浪拉扯進來的，過去也不是沒有過，船身破了很多洞，幾乎所有人都受了傷，他們的人看起來……不太正常，每個人都穿著類似的衣服，說話常常前後矛盾，杜理說有可能在濃霧裡被困住太多天，久照不到陽光的都會這樣。我們遵循祖先的作法，提供糧食，木材與必要的幫助，告訴他們海石的空隙，盡可能讓他們能在海域關閉前離開，並要求他們不要向外界宣揚媞媞希彌亞的存在。」

「賈庫亞斯，船長的名字叫賈庫亞斯，他總穿著一件白色的大披風。」

穆塔吉實在不是個善於說故事的人，他的敘述是片段而非連續的，且只會以自己看到的角度與畫面陳述，當Izou或Marco詢問他關於缺失的空白部分，熊耳少年往往要停頓好幾秒，才僵硬的把從其他人口中聽到的消息默背出來。  
但這不妨礙Marco釐清整件事情的來龍去脈。

「他們沒有遵守約定，一個月後，更多的大船穿過了黑色的海石，佔據了山谷通往大海的水路，除了賈庫亞斯外還有其他穿著不一樣衣服的人。」握住少女纖細的手掌，穆塔吉靠著椅子坐在三名隊長之間。  
「賈庫亞斯的船上面有沒有類似海鷗的圖案？」一直保持沉默的Fossa忍不住打岔，「像這樣的？」他用手指在地上畫出兩個相連的半圓形，少年看了一會兒後搖搖頭，Fossa原本還略顯失望，穆塔吉卻緩慢地更正他，「不，你畫的不對」，少年伸出手指，在圓形底下添加一根橫槓，橫槓的左右又補上了兩個背對的新月，米爾在看到圖案後，暴躁的踢開短靴縮起腳，瘦小的身體努力想縮進搖椅，Fossa連忙一腳踩糊了圖案想彌補，米爾卻以咬著覆蓋在身上的毯子低聲啜泣。  
對於米爾的變化，穆塔吉沒有太多反應：「賈庫亞斯第一次到媞媞希彌亞的時候，船上的圖案是這樣的沒錯，後來都不是了，有時候是一顆黑色的頭顱在上面，其他的船也是。」

Marco倏地收緊了拳頭。

阻止米爾甩起頭想扯斷頭髮的行徑，穆塔吉艱難的提供隊長們零碎的訊息，「根據祖先的紀錄，這裡的海浪每隔十五年才會把外面的東西帶進來，三個月後又恢復原狀，沒人知道他們怎麼能逆著海流進來，前兩年他們都花時間在山的另一邊挖洞，我的族人們想抗議他們破壞森林跟田地的行為，結果去的人都失蹤了，找賈庫亞斯要人，他們都推說不知道，因為看不到屍體，也不能證明是被殺的，一直到好幾個星期之後我們才知道同伴都被困在地底下幫那些人幹活，想逃走的人都沒有了。」  
「我猜他們發現你們身上流有Zou的血統，體能，力氣都比人類大的多，決定不繼續維持虛假的和平，而是攻擊整個村子，」Izou冷靜的替穆塔吉揭開慘劇的第二幕，「賈庫亞斯根本不用費太多力氣，從水源源頭動手，加點麻藥就能處理掉大部分的問題，如果船能自由進出海域補充物資，兩年的時間也夠他準備好幾百個鐵環了。」  
除了屈辱的臣服外，喀喀塔族人面對無論是科技還是武力都遠高於他們的進犯者，能獲勝的機率幾乎是零。穆塔吉苦笑著接話，「……最開始的幾個月，因為忍受不了疼痛跟大量勞役的同伴不在少數，有些人受不了，選擇從斷崖上跳下去自盡。」

「為什麼不直接拆項圈？我們當然知道會爆炸，但炸彈的威力其實沒有強到能順利取走每一個人的性命，你們也看到了，就算當下沒死成，嚴重的燒傷跟撕裂傷也會帶來劇烈的痛苦，賈庫亞斯當然不准我們醫治他們，他的人會把犯錯的族人鎖在廣場的石台上，說是要教育我們，逼所有人看同伴在痛苦中緩慢的斷氣。」

「那個聲音，再過十年我也忘不掉。」

超越肉體可接受的疼痛使人理智盡失的翻滾掙扎，最後在絕望中斷氣，無論怎麼哀嚎，施暴者都拒絕給予仁慈的死亡，且因為體質較為強健的關係延長了整個過程，不僅如此，他們冷血的在旁訕笑，欣賞獸人遭受慘無人到的凌虐，彼此下注看誰能存活的比較久。

「我們原本有同歸於盡的打算」  
「領頭的說，誰敢再自殺降低族群數，或故意反抗他們好被殺害求得解脫，他們就會透過人工的方式補足數量」  
「死一個人，就補兩個。」

Izou忽然感到一陣難以言喻的噁心，他記得在石台的旁邊有個造型奇怪的木架，而穆塔吉的說詞幾乎證實了它的功用。  
木架是用來把人固定住好方便加害者強暴，並且是當著全村的面。  
公開的性暴力是最低級暴力的征服手段，這些人渣不僅貫徹到底，還引以為傲。

「米爾生了六個孩子，沒有一個回來，全都被帶走了」  
「女性的項圈裡面沒有炸彈，畢竟他們是有價值的資產」  
「如果一直生不出符合要求的後代，有『缺陷』的孩子會直接被處理掉，避免浪費人力。」穆塔吉發出痛苦的笑聲，「三年前琪莉納亞生了一對雙胞胎，孩子們沒有繼承到母親的獸耳與尾巴，身體又虛弱多病，被他們活生生的扔到火堆裡燒死，琪莉納亞甚至沒能埋葬剩下來的骨灰，他們──」  
「他們────」剩下來的話穆塔吉沒必要說完，Marco等人也都能猜到發生什麼事。

一直想維持冷靜的少年此時臉上沾滿了淚水，米爾停止啃咬自己傷痕累累的手指，從椅子上滑下來，縮進穆塔吉的懷裡，彷彿想支撐內心傷痕累累的少年，過了半晌，他才重新開口：「……被關進要塞裡的人每隔兩個月就會被帶回部落一次，時間大概三到五天，他們警告我們，如果有配偶的人沒辦法在這段期間內懷孕，就會被分配給其他人，不管我們願不願意。」  
「除非他們想要生下來的孩子動物的特徵少一點，就會一併被帶進堡壘中。」

多年生不如死的折磨讓穆塔吉再也說不出半句話，饒是曾經生活在被遺棄的社會底層，看慣各種黑暗面的Marco，也很難在第一時間就消化完如此泯滅人性且殘暴的殖民手段。

至目前為止收到的情報，他們面對的不是人，是喪失人性的怪物，完全沒將島上的居民視為該被尊重的「生命」，而是一條條專供賞玩或使用的牲體數量，看似留給居民的選擇權也只是圖個方便與羞辱，想藉由小施小惠一步步降低居民的抵抗性，最後走上他們預想好的道路。

沒有人想說話，Fossa替兩人升起爐火，Izou從雜亂的木箱內撈出第二條厚重的毯子蓋在兩人身上，兩名隊長先後打開房門離開，留給穆塔吉與米爾一點平復的空間。

Marco嘆了口氣，低聲告訴穆塔吉「……晚點我會再來看米爾，她身上的舊傷需要治療，我們先回到村口，等你冷靜下來再過來找我們，yoi。」

穆塔吉只是搖頭，後又點點頭。

Marco輕輕關上了木門。

X x x x X

「Fossa隊長！」一名船員跑了過來，將捧在手中的灰藍色的電話蟲遞給Fossa，「是Namur隊長，他說他在我們正對面。」

「呦，Namur，任何發現？」揮舞魚鰭行狀的雙手，灰藍色的鍋牛露出小小的尖齒，魚人略帶沙啞嗓音從話筒中傳出，「Fossa，你們的猜測是對的，最近除了我們以外還有其他人來過這裡，我沿著海岸繞了一圈，發現有個相當隱密的港口藏在山溝之中，停的七八艘船隻都沒有海賊旗或明顯標幟，但從形式上來看可以確定至少有兩艘曾屬於海軍，是舊式的。」  
「沒有海賊旗是嗎……哪裡來的鼠輩也敢在老爹眼皮底下亂來，距離多遠？我們的人力能形成包圍網嗎？最差情況也要把人給攔下來，那片鬼霧不知道什麼時後才會散掉，讓他們逃了可不好辦啊。」

「除了我以外，札里耶跟馬西已經在兩側都已經帶人去占點，能出去的路其實不多，就算有淺水艇也走不了太遠。」Namur回覆，札里耶跟馬西是第八隊裡速度最快的劍魚魚人雙胞胎，很少生物能在海中贏過他們的速度，札里耶擅長破壞船隻，往往能攻擊最脆弱的部位，使船隻失去航行的能力，馬西除了精通漁人空手道外，對冷兵器也很有一套，如果空戰是Marco的領域，那大海就是他們的主場。

Fossa噴了口菸圈，「啊啊，是他們的話就太令人放心了。」

抓著稍早前Marco拆下來的數枚鐵圈研究，Fossa簡短的向Namur說明島上的發現，不難理解魚人在聽完後與氣盡是難以掩蓋的怒氣，同為被「獵捕」的一方，Namur確實比誰都更能體會喀喀塔族人的心情，「──麻煩在人數有點多，Marco說項圈爆炸的規則似乎不太一致，我懷疑他會讓其他船醫加入拆卸的行列，萬一弄不好，手被炸到可不是鬧著玩的。如果能找到設計圖或控制器之類的東西，也許事情會容易的多。」Fossa補充。

「明白，我會再讓弟兄們留意，有什麼發現會通知你們」

似乎想提振同伴的情緒，Fossa在短暫的沉默過後突然笑道「Namur，你該上岸看看，這森林很原始也很大啊，搞不好結束後弟兄們可以來玩叢林探險，再弄些木材回去當備品，紋路色澤硬度什麼的都是上好的貨色，十一隊那幫愛木成痴的傻子們看到可能會樂瘋──你覺得叫Kingdew給Marco築個窩怎麼樣？放在老爹的椅子上面？乾脆把其中一個眺望臺改成鳥巢好了？」

停頓了好幾秒，電話蟲那頭才用微妙的語氣提醒十五隊隊長，「……你知道規矩，除非是惡魔果實能力者，否則被Marco扔下船的人只能自己想辦法爬上船，我可不會撈你。記得別再把什麼當地特產的酒帶上船了，上次老爹喝開了沒節制，興致一來把不知道誰弄上船的私釀酒三兩下喝乾了，護士們後來氣到念了老爹跟其他人將近一個月……那酒度數很烈啊，我記得Rakuyo才喝一小杯，整個人變的跟神經病一樣抱著Haruta哭。」

「別怪他，咱們船上不缺想當爹的……等等，你說護士嗎？我怎麼記得大發雷霆的是Marco？安心好了，這次輪不到老爹的份，Vista都還沒喝過呢，要也是先給他！」

電話蟲很傳神的翻了白眼，魚人苦笑著說了句「再說吧」便掛了電話。

X x x x X

白鬍子自許不是什麼好人或英雄，當海賊的從一開始就不走在正派的道路上，他的道德準則不過是從赤裸裸的暴力與深愛著家人兩種極端的感情反覆摩擦，最終體悟出的「仁義」兩個字，新世界發生不公不義的事情何其多，真要較真起來再多十條命都不夠他氣。

但當Marco的聲音透過電話蟲將島上的情況報告給所有人聽時，自體內升起的巨大憤怒確實是為了悲慘的喀喀塔族人們所發的。

Edward Newgate清了清嗓子，極富威嚴的嗓音撼動了所有聽眾的耳朵，白鬍子對著兒子下了自登陸後的第一道命令。

「Marco，清除島上的毒瘤，把主謀帶到我面前，至於其他人—

「──不要讓他們死的太容易。」

「遵命，yoi。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 長長的一個背景交代的章節（菸  
> 來猜大哥第幾章上線←  
> 解釋一下Izou為什麼要Marco報數那段，在場三位隊長都會霸氣，Izou的見聞色也很很強（畢竟是使槍的－－好吧我就是單純認為搞狙擊的都是強在見聞色）他不會不知道敵人在哪，只是獸人的氣息與人類不太一樣，所以Izou的讓Marco報數其實是包含1.跟Marco核對數量&方位2.告訴其他沒有霸氣的船員不要跟隊長搶敵人3.只有報出來的人是衝著你去的你自己cover其他我們處理的意思，隊長們戰鬥自有一套默契在，BUT偶爾還是要顧慮其他輔助系船員XD
> 
>  
> 
> 話說我高中住宿的時候寢室有個公認的王八蛋室友，衛生習慣很差，多虧他在週四偷偷把沒吃完的食物放在陽台垃圾桶沒拿去倒，經過週五我們放學回家，周六在家耍廢，周日晚上回學校度過上學前的小趴踢，一直到周一上完整天課，晚上要拿垃圾下去倒，才發現↗活↙力↗四↙射的蛆寶寶已經佔領了整個橘色的大垃圾桶^_<  
> 除了不在寢室的王八蛋室友以及瞬間關閉大腦的我之外，所有人都發出歇斯底里的尖叫聲  
> 我幾乎是麻木的戴上手套一隻隻把上百隻的蛆寶寶撿進垃圾袋裡打包提下樓去丟，全程維持死一樣的冷漠  
> 多年後參加室友的婚禮，另個當年嚇到哭的室友才告訴我，如果不是我當年冷靜異常半句話都不說連叫都沒叫的把蛆處理掉，他們真的不知道要哭著去睡舍監房間還是逼王八蛋回來把蛆都吃光比較有可能（王八蛋室友那天人間失蹤，一直到熄燈完一小時後才回寢），為此他們能再感謝我一萬年  
> 好ㄛ。


	3. CH.2-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH.2-B 第一部分

 

 

從海裡被撈出來差不多都是這種感覺，傷痛成倍出現，渾身無力，除了努力的想咳出卡在肺部及喉嚨裡的積水外，沒有一個細胞願意移動，聲音斷斷續續傳來，直到耳鳴停止前語言都是沒有意義的，指令在神經裡塞成一團漂浮的噪音，反覆在太陽穴附近來回衝刺，撞擊他的思維，音訊與形體剝離──快近，放慢，定格，回放──將閃瞬的畫面切割成毫無邏輯可言的片段，縱使緊閉雙眼，瞳孔仍收到過於明亮的黑暗。

 

稍微晃動頭部都會加劇使人作嘔的暈眩，海水剝短暫奪他的保護殼，將身軀鎖在固定的形體上，他開始荒謬的覺得自己像蜷曲濕潤的蛇蛻，一片一片徒具輪廓的鱗片，屬於他的特徵一樣不缺，內裡卻比靈魂更空洞。泥土的腥味提醒他，離天空有多遠，就離地獄有多近，意識漂浮於其中，上下拉扯，沾黏在身上的海鹽強烈刺激著遭外力撕裂的暗紅色口子，遠比刀鋒切割出的傷口更難忍受。他知道沒有每次都好運到能癱在地上浪費時間，鬆懈是送給死神最完美的邀請函，祂擁有這個特權，於任何時刻決定結束仁慈的放縱，對於發生的時間點，坦白說，少年無能為力。

 

於是他費勁的睜開眼睛，準備接收來自外界的混亂，耀黑色的瞳孔痛苦轉動，模糊的視野中，綠色，藍色與白光組成最陽春的萬花筒，各式幾何圖案閃爍著，刺痛感迫使他迅速闔上眼皮，並花了半秒的時間後悔方才做的決定，雖然生存的本能像關不掉的警報，逼他去釐清自己在哪裡，亦或是又陷入何種窘境之中。

 

哪怕他的麻煩九成來自於扔給他不削眼神的 **同伴** ，囉嗦苛刻的無能上司，有點畏懼但依舊善良問他有沒有事的好心人，偶爾還有氣極敗壞的祖父，把他從幽冥的入口拉回來後親自用拳頭再把他送回死亡邊緣的懷抱，沒死成的話，都是差不多的狀況，從來就沒搞懂過這種人生在持續呼吸與嚥氣之間有什麼差別。

 

也許他錯了，也許這次會更慘也不一定。

畢竟扣除上述困擾，最後一成是隸屬於煙硝瀰漫的戰場，暴力能盡情主宰的天堂，而他正毫無防備的躺在地上任人宰割，名列在各式麻煩選項中最糟糕的一個。

 

屈起的手指將泥土壓進指縫中，感受這份厚實與穩定，沒有任何浪花或溪水流淌過的聲響使他安心不少，事實上，周遭寧靜的有些嚇人，槍聲和著骨頭碎裂的清脆聲響被遺棄世界的盡頭，除了沉重的呼吸聲外，什麼也沒有。少年試著探詢身體各部位，指甲刺激掌心的感覺，膝蓋微微抽動，內臟完好的待在原處，嘴裡也沒有令人反胃的鐵鏽味，海水漸漸蒸發，解開了桎梏使火焰重新回到他的意識裡，流淌在皮膚之下，溫馴的聽從他的呼喚。

 

_「所以也沒有海樓石的問題。」_

他思索著，隨後少年開始感受到溫度，暖和而舒適的陽光似毯子般蓋住軀體，微風吹開遮蔽的枝葉，穿透眼皮的光線帶來些許不適，淚水從眼角滑落，他轉動眼球想避開，頭只偏離些許便已耗盡少之又少的體力，他沒察覺自己幾乎像個年幼的孩童，面對不適，選擇用呻吟作為最大的抗議，神奇的是幾秒鐘後光線真的停止打擾他，額頭以下被人覆蓋上一層柔軟的布料，保護瀕臨崩潰邊緣的神經，幾乎是讚嘆著贏回溫暖舒適的黑暗，極度的疲累感削弱少年的理智，Ace用不到三秒的時間便決定把自己交給命運，迎向睡神的懷抱。

 

去他的，他真的太累了。

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

燒焦的臭味在蔓延。

他在漂浮，水包圍他的全身，進入肺葉裡驅趕空氣，太陽光照不到太深的地方，久違的冰冷，習以為常的疼痛，血絲混著無人聽聞的嘆息在擺盪，最後成了海的一部份。

聽不到聲音，看不到景色，少年沉睡著。

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

這本該是個優閒的下午，無雲的天空填滿畫面一半的藍，寬廣的港口停靠十艘正在補給的船隻，旗幟隨風飄蕩，替拍打在馬頭上的海浪增添許多鮮豔的色澤，來來往往的人們搬動著一個又一個或空或滿的木箱，商人聚在貨物前低聲講價，數分鐘後又是幾枚金幣落袋，推車滾動的聲響配合著步伐形成一種輕快鮮明的節奏，在人群間奔跑的孩童手裡拿著沒吃完的麵包，仰著頭，好奇地聽著水手們用過分誇張的表情相互吹噓在海上遇到的神奇事蹟，海鳥睜著圓潤的眼睛，表情十分無辜討喜，但這群狡猾的生物其實正在旁等候機會，小心翼翼靠近這幫矮小聽眾，準備竊取下一餐的糧食，揚帆後帶走一些豪爽的笑聲，由下艘進港船隻補足缺漏的音符，簡單但歡樂的主旋律來自一群身材粗壯的船工，高聲唱著歌，槌子不懈怠的將鉚釘擊入堅硬的木板內，他們精準的執行自己的工作，確保船的狀態維持在最佳水平，讓出航的人得以平安回家，於是這份熱情也渲染到其他人身上，舒緩了航行後的疲憊。

 

米白色的裙襬微微飄動，海風糾纏著女子紅棕色的長髮，她如燈塔般明亮的目光從未自丈夫身上移開，即使黝黑色的皮膚上佈滿醜陋的傷疤也無法減去她眼裡的熱情半分，那雙粗糙的手總能在捧著她的臉頰親吻後，笨拙梳理一綹綹的髮絲，她會讓他小小的苦惱一會兒，考慮用什麼顏色的碎寶石搭配在妻子的髮飾上，再用熱情的擁抱做為獎賞，卡在兩人之間的花束香氣傳不到太遠的地方，僅僅是港口眾多氣味中的一小部份，柔軟而平靜的區塊，使得每個接收到畫面的人都不自覺的帶上微笑。

 

在這忙碌港口的一小角，Ace叉著腳坐在鐵灰色的繫船柱上，舌頭忙碌的將半融化的冰淇淋舔入口中，邊思考晚點如何釣些魚上來當點心烤來吃，城鎮後方的森林也是不錯選擇，他可以晚點再考慮這個，從街道上搜刮而來的食物全都進了少年的胃袋，距離下次感到飢餓之前他還有一點時間，身後堆疊而起的木桶提供完美的掩護，少年漫不經心地聽著休憩的船員們熱烈討論著最近的小道消息，靜靜享受偷來的短暫假期。

 

這本該是個優閒的下午，只要海軍沒開那一槍的話。

海軍緝拿海賊並不算什麼大新聞，除非對方是連海軍本部高層都忌憚三分的四皇，戰勝的話可是能銘刻於石碑上的光榮事蹟。

可惜他們忘了，世界的正義只會存在強者的邏輯裡，僅僅書寫於衣物背後毫無意義。

 

_「拿下他們！不要退縮！絕對不要向邪惡的海賊低頭！攻擊他們！！！開砲！！！」_

_「可，可是長官，那裡還有一些民眾────」_

_「如果能拿下白鬍子的人頭，屈屈幾條無辜人命算什麼？要為更長遠偉大的利益著想！這是命令！！！全數開砲！！！！！」_

電光石火中，Ace聽到了女性驚悚絕望的尖叫聲，時間停在槍響的瞬間，少年硬是停下擊出的火拳，跨出的右腳在地上挖出半個坑洞，橘紅色的火光瘋了似的自腳底下炸開，如同失速的暴風急速向外延伸，張開的火網盡可能追捕更多獵物，觸及到的無數資訊與移動中的溫熱物體透過火焰回傳，理智來不及處理過多的訊號，他憑著本能朝聲音直奔而去。

 _「閃開！！！」_ 一名綁著墨綠色頭巾的男子衝出來想將一對夫妻推離戰場，但女子的丈夫受傷的小腿嚴重拖累他們逃跑的速度，在地上劃出一條絕望的足跡，Ace的眼睛死死的跟著砲彈飛行軌跡，一個無比清晰的念頭閃過腦中 _「不行，他們來不及」_ ，顯然男子也是這麼想的，絕望中，他背向黑色的砲彈，張開雙手將兩人壓在身下，想以自身的肉體提供最後的保護。

如論多強健的體格，在火炮之前，都是單薄，脆弱且不堪一擊的肉體，能展現出來的只有比任何事物都要強硬的信念。

 

_他們會死的。_

想都沒想，Ace整個人化成一顆巨大的火球，直直朝砲彈側邊撞去，巨大的震波撞倒了一旁搖搖欲隊的建築物，揚起大片灰塵，少年踩著落下來的土牆在空中轉身，半秒都未曾猶豫，以燃燒的不規則形體在三人面前製造出一小片抵禦用的火牆，火牆之前，彈藥源源不絕襲來，均被高溫給吞噬，震耳的炸裂聲造成強烈的耳鳴，他努力穩住踉蹌的腳步好抵禦這場混亂，在他看不見的身後，死裡逃生的三人沒花太多時間吃驚，相互扯著對方的身體連滾帶爬衝向安全的地帶。

 

_「拿下他們！！！！不要退縮！！！！正義是站在我們這邊的！！！剷除這幫該死的海賊！！！！」_

_「給我殺了他們！！！這是命令！！！！」_

殺紅眼的人無法停止揮舞武器的雙手，傷者不是無助的倒在原地，就是被同伴拖到後頭去，塵埃取代紛飛的花朵，一瓣一瓣戲劇性的燃燒，船軌緩緩斷裂砸在船身上造成刺耳的噪音與突如其來的暈眩感迫使少年跪倒在地，他低著頭想撐起身體，有些訝異小腿不知何時被插入一片尖銳的碎木，刺鼻的濃煙降低了戰場的能見度，Ace知道退敗下來的幾乎都是他們的人，所有的白色都被染上深淺不一的紅，可無論是海軍或海賊都沒有停手的意願，緊繃的延續各自執著的戰場，那怕對海軍來說眼下狀況已經不是抗衡或執行正義，而是全面潰敗的程度。

 

金屬碰撞的聲音從未停歇，一點又一點懦弱的花火總會在下一秒沾上絳紅色的花，被擊倒的挫敗感變成難以消化的憤怒，他還沒有結束，他不想認輸，他不能認輸，Ace咬著牙將木屑從肉裡拔出來，扔到一旁去，自體內升起的熱氣將汗水蒸發成一道煙霧，深吸入一口氣，將鬆散掛在頸上的領巾扯下綁在小腿上止血，重新站起身體的少年忍著疼痛跨出腳，爆發出最後一點體力全速向前奔跑，無視倒落在地的石塊與迎面而來的敵人，火炎推開所有阻礙，暴力燒出新的道路。

 

_「—阻止他！！！他是自然系能力者！！！別讓他過去！！！！」_

_憤怒的咆哮被他遠遠甩在身後，_ 在狂風的協助下，黑髮的少年從港口後方一路狂奔，直到抵達那艘神似白鯨的巨大船身之前，揮舞的刀鋒傷不了他，倒是幾枚散發不詳氣息的子彈阻絕了火的形體，在他身上刻下戰損的記號，失血過多使他視線模糊不清，但Ace沒有時間感受疼痛，唯一的念頭就是把自己炸往天空的方向，將身軀送到白鯨頂上，用拳頭狠狠地招呼站在船頭舉著薙刀的男人──傳說中的大海賊白鬍子Edward Newgate，他不能什麼都沒做就認輸，少年甚至聽不到自己的吼叫聲，聚集在右手臂上的陽炎狂妄向外延伸，形成驚人的火柱，耀黑色的瞳孔僅剩下出白鬍子偉岸的身影，使盡全力擊出右拳對準男人的臉────

 

但在Ace能成功觸及到目標之前，一坨帶著青炎的奇妙生物瞬間衝了過來，強勢擋在白鬍子與少年之間，形成一面漩渦狀的青藍色盾牌，來不及錯愕，他的腹部便遭人惡狠狠的重擊，朝反方向高速飛去。

 

**_「操！」_ **

****

Ace確信自己對Moby Dick號造成的唯一損傷是他落海前撞破的那一小片船身，這個事實對比他們遭到擊沉的四艘軍艦來說，簡直微小到可恥的程度。

但他也管不了那麼多了。

在疼痛奪走少年混亂的意識前，黑髮已被冰冷的海水給淹沒。

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

大風吹動微卷的黑髮，停在海面上的身影正以一種異常的冷漠觀看深淵如何將殘破不堪的船隻吞噬殆盡，沒有憐憫，如同魚與餌食的關係。

 

卡在兩個寫實的殺意之間，他想起自己早忘了如何在水中划動身體前進，故在這條算式中，吃與被吃的關係並不對等，曾經喜愛的大海如今只能小心翼翼的用手掌掬起水來，趕在被厭惡之前張開手指，蹭著那份逝去的冰冷溫度。

 

一切都只是為了生存。

 

噗通噗通，心臟強硬的收縮，他大概是世界上最憎恨自己血液的人類，多虧了自出生起便緊貼著他成長的陰影，Ace搭乘的船隻沒有一艘的航向是他能決定的，年過一年，他走的每步路都成為新的鎖鍊，緊緊纏著他，看不到逃離的可能久而久之，自由成了連在夢中都無法模擬的幻影，畢竟概念是模糊的，他如此小心對待，深怕想像會玷汙一絲一毫，毀掉他亟欲守護的寶藏。

 

直到Ace穿上他該穿上的保護套，他才意識到自由也不過是個被定義過的詞彙，同樣有逾越不過的框架。

 

這艘沈船沒能成為他的墳場。

早該知道的。

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

真的清醒過來時，天色已經完全暗下去了，大腦有些昏沉，可原本酸軟無力的四肢都正常許多，Ace費了好一陣子才找回他屏蔽許久的理智開關。

睡得太沉，太陽穴附近傳來輕微的鈍痛感，四周依然寂靜，只有微弱的蟲鳴時不時響起，手掌無意識的按在腹部上揉壓，分不清是飢餓還是淤青帶來的不適更多一些，他躺在原地，除了疲累外沒有其他感想。

 

阻止他繼續陷入另一輪夢境的是爆炸，火光與痛苦的吼叫聲，凌亂的畫面在腦中閃爍，少年的睡意頓時退的一乾二淨，Ace終於想起來此時此刻他癱在地上的原因，說真的，Garp應該要感到自豪，老是被他嫌棄體弱缺乏鍛鍊的孫子居然能從一場荒謬的戰爭中存活下來，更別提少年退場前的最後壯舉還是攻擊世界上最強壯的男人—好吧，是攻擊未果，他連對方的披風都沒摸到就被踹下船了，周遭沒有半個同伴，對於被海洋厭惡，在水中毫無移動能力的惡魔果實能力者而言，最後一點已構成Ace所有死亡的理由。

 

但他還在呼吸。

 

撫摸肚子的掌心終於察覺到不對勁，材質像是有人在他身上披了件柔軟的毯子，抬起手來想搓搓臉清醒，黑髮少年困惑的將覆蓋在眼睛上的布條拿下來。

誰救了他？

揉著眼睛，布條藍的彷彿在哪見過。

 

「我想你醒了，yoi」

低沉嗓音造成的效果如同雷聲炸在少年耳邊，幾乎瞬間從地上彈起，Ace整個人像炸毛的動物一樣往後翻去，本能弓起背脊進入戰鬥狀態準備承接迎面而來無論什麼東西，尚未適應光亮的眼睛看出去的景色都像被水抹過，故實在不能怪Ace在被柔軟布料蓋住頭頂的瞬間會嚇到想把自己點燃好掙脫「束縛」。

 

「你的制服太顯眼了，穿上。」

白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長不死鳥Marco抽著菸，閉著眼睛靠在一棵樹旁，頂著凌亂的黑髮，Ace反射性抱著對方扔過來塞滿物品的超大背包與一件……衣，衣服？沒能掩蓋臉上的困惑，少年抖開後發現那是件繞著橘色火焰紋路的黑底長斗篷，警惕的瞪著對方，不知道Marco現在是在演哪一齣，即使他睡了一整個下午──或許更久的時間──也不可能忘記眼前看似無害留著奇怪髮型的慵懶男子幾乎隻身就輕鬆滅了他們三艘軍艦的事實，幻獸型態的鳳凰強而有力的翅膀與尖銳的鳥爪撕裂一切抵擋在前的事物，有著火的型態卻沒有火的熾熱，冰冷的青炎與點綴在其中的黃焰即使觸碰到也不會被灼傷，那是最特殊的火焰，不死鳥獨一無二的再生能力，對白鬍子海賊團第一對隊長Marco這種本身體術就已足夠強大的海賊來說，幾乎是給了敵人無論如何絕望的嘗試都無法將其擊倒的恐懼。

 

刀劍，彈藥，甚至惡魔果實的都無法撼動掛在男人臉上游刃有餘，附帶幾分無聊的冰冷笑意，在人形與獸化間靈活的轉變，Marco以壓倒性的武力統領陸地與天空的戰場。

 

第一艘海軍軍艦就是被Marco單獨擊沉的，速度快到Ace根本還沒搞懂對方如何辦到，帶著青炎與黃焰的巨大的鳥身已出現在港口上方，將渾身是血的海軍上校扔進整群海軍之間。下一秒，所有膽敢朝他開槍的人通通都被俯衝而來的鳳凰捲進暴力的旋風之中，慘叫聲不絕於耳，接連落在地上的軀體不是四肢詭異的彎曲，就是被海軍的彎刀削成肉片，血雨染紅了整片港口，沒有半個人能從Marco攻擊底下倖存。

 

見鬼，他還記得不死鳥在空中滑翔的姿態優雅的不像個海賊，動作乾淨俐落，毫無破綻。

有效的打倒他該打倒的敵人，替白鬍子海賊團開出一條通往勝利的道路，拒絕展現那怕一絲一毫的慈悲。

 

Ace從不退縮，但他也沒自大到認為自己能打贏白鬍子最得力的左右手，Moby Dick號上的副船長，新世界最令人畏懼的海賊之一。

 

腹部隱隱抽蓄著。

那一腳真的很 ** _痛_** 。

 

汗水從額頭上滑落，帶火的拳頭緊握在身前，少年深吸一口氣，做好隨時反擊的準備，「這是幹嘛？」他問。

Marco完全無視Ace幾乎要原地爆炸的緊繃，深吸一口菸後自顧自開口：「沿著獸徑往前走，一路向北，在這座山頭的後面有一個小村莊，把斗篷口袋裡的銀幣交給你遇到的第一位村民，他們就會提供必要的協助，不要試圖引起任何注意或引發不必要的紛爭，不要傷害村民或毀損那裡的建築，不要想聯絡海軍，做到以上幾點，你就能安全離開。」

「也不要想回到鎮上去，那裡現在都是我們的人，找海軍的船隻沒有意義，除非你想跳到海裡去打撈──這次不會有人再去救你了，yoi」年長的惡魔果實能力者完全不將Ace蔓延的橘紅熱度放在眼裡，悠哉的補充：「背包裡有水，糧食跟一些貝里，應該夠你撐到目的地，以及來自醫生的建議，睡了一整天完全沒有進食，先從清淡的東西的吃起會比較好，Thatch──喔他是我們的廚師──有塞了幾顆水果在袋子裡面，別吃太急，給你的胃一點喘息的空間，yoi。」

「睡飽了就走吧，我還有其他事情要忙，不可能一直待在這裡等──」

「就這樣？」Ace打斷他。

Marco挑眉，像是不明白他哪句話說的不夠清楚，「……我猜是？我想我應該沒有漏掉什麼東西？」

「你是在告訴我你要放我走？在你們殺了那麼多海軍之後？」

「我殺海軍跟我 ** _讓_** 你走並不衝突，yoi。」Marco語氣慵懶的更正Ace的說法。

 

這句話不知道哪個部分說錯，點燃了少年的怒火，亦或者Marco從開口到現在沒有一句話是Ace想聽的，顯然Ace對Marco的回答感到非常不滿，烏黑微卷的髮尾轉為憤怒的紅光，年輕的惡魔果實能力者憤怒的吼道「哈！這是什麼變態的遊戲嗎？故意放走敵人，仁慈的告訴他『喲！你可以平安離開了，因為我今天心情很好，餓了就往東，想回家就往西，有什麼問題儘管提出，善良大方的海賊會幫你！』，等他欣喜若狂連滾帶爬的跑走一段距離後你們再分頭進行狩獵，看誰能逮到這個毫無希望的可憐蟲，贏得今天晚上最大的獎勵，袋子裡放的是你們的賭金還是什麼？他媽的！我不會陪你們玩這低級的把戲，如果你想打，現在就來！就算贏不了你我也不會像個懦夫一樣逃跑！去你的！別想用這種方式羞辱我！」

 

Marco看著他，幾秒後露出奇怪的微笑，扔了夾在手指間的菸蒂，穿著涼鞋的右腳往前一跨，在Ace反應過來之前，男子的身影已從視線中消失，瞬間出現在耳邊的氣息使得少年忍不住顫抖，白鬍子的左右手緊貼著少年火燙的身體，燃燒的皮膚完全沒造成他的困擾，右手熱絡攬過Ace的肩膀，Marco的眼皮像是永遠都睜不開似的蓋住一半眼球，但無論是掌心傳來的力道還是直覺，全都尖銳的告訴Ace，任何想甩開對方的舉動都是徒勞的。

 

「誠然，做為海賊，我不在乎外界對我的看法或名聲，但你提醒我偶爾也該跟Sengoku或Garp抗議一下，海軍本部給你們這些孩子的教育一定有某個環節出了很嚴重的問題，yoi，這故事甚至比我上次聽到的更荒謬。」他和善的揉著Ace彷彿鳥巢般的亂髮，像個寵溺後生的溫柔長輩，「容我提醒你，是海軍先動的手，在這片大海上無人不知對白鬍子海賊團出手，對我們的家人出手意味著什麼。至於這個？」Marco輕輕踢了下Ace腳邊的背包，「你該說謝謝，然後我回答不客氣，接著你就可以帶著東西走人了，順帶一提，我沒有閒到浪費時間大費周章只為了虐殺一個連名字都沒有的海軍，我的家人也沒有，小鬼，別把自己看的太重要。」

 

Ace有時候真的很氣海賊那套「沒有懸賞金就什麼都不是」的論調，完全忘了海軍有名到一定的程度也是會有稱呼的，差別在他們的名字底下不會名標價碼，除非是在黑市，但依然──「我有名字！Ace！Portgas．D．Ace！別小鬼小鬼的叫！」

「你甚至成年了嗎？」Marco的語氣說不上是嘲笑還是疑惑，「啪」一聲從肩膀上燃起的半透明藍光輕而易舉熄了Ace爆出來的小火球，不過少年的火氣可沒跟著一同消逝，咬牙切齒繼續抗議「我十九歲了！不是什麼該死的小孩子！」

「好的，有名字，十九歲的Portgas．D．Ace，」Marco順從的接話，「你好，我是Marco，綽號不死鳥，白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長兼船醫與大副，很榮幸認識你，yoi──記得，往北邊走，不知道方向的話袋子裡面也有指北針，就算迷路也不用太擔心被野生動物攻擊，這座島並沒有兇殘的大型猛獸，野兔之類的倒是不少，現在開始走，速度快的話明天傍晚你就會看到我說的村子了。」

「對，很好笑，就像我會聽海賊的話一樣，你──」

「小子，我真的還有其他事情要忙」Marco阻止他，無奈地嘆氣，「關於你豐富的想像力？我能向你保證半個字都不會發生，除非你真的蠢到違反我告訴你的事情──我讓你走純粹是為了回報你救了我的兄弟跟他的家人，即使對像是個海軍，該遵守的道義我們還是有的。」

 

不同於先前一碰就炸的模樣，Ace全身僵硬，一張嘴開開關關，卡殼了大半天才勉強找回他的聲音，「什、什麼意思？什麼回報？我不知道你在說什麼，我是海軍你記得嗎？你的兄弟是哪個我不知道，他穿白色衣服嗎？像海軍那樣？港口人那麼多會搞混也是正常的，你怎麼能確定是我救的？你是不是看錯了？你有近視嗎？」老天保佑他沒有展露出太多的情緒，那怕他說話的速度遠比前面快上許多還不小心咬到舌頭。

但金髮男子的輕笑聲已告訴Ace他不僅不擅長說謊，同時也是張容易閱讀的大字報，基本上把所有事情都寫上去了。

 

「你知道我在說什麼， ** _Ace_** 。」

 

最後一個單字的發音非常……不對，太熱絡了，使得少年背脊有如電流從中通過，就像Marco已經認識Ace大半輩子，過於親暱不像會出現在兩個第一次見面的人之間，他想糾正摟著他的海賊，卻不知道從哪裡開始。

 

Marco安撫性拍了拍少年的肩膀，鬆開攬著Ace肩膀的手臂，「不用緊張，我可以向你保證知情的海軍全都開不了口了，你的秘密在我這裡很安全，yoi」

「諾德要我跟你說謝謝，對於救了他的哥哥，希望有空能請你喝一杯，如果你願意的話。」

 

頂著張沒睡飽的臉，男子轉身揮揮手，悠哉地踏上森林小徑，朝城鎮的方向而去，夜風夾帶無數落葉與塵土將少年的短髮吹的更加凌亂，瞇著眼想躲開揚起的細沙，一回神後，Marco早已不見人影。

 

留下一臉呆愣的Ace杵在原地天人交戰，在燒了Marco的背包與不燒之間來回掙扎。

 

他半遷怒的一腳踹翻背包，塞滿的食物從袋口緩緩滾出來，散落在腳篇的草皮上，少年煩躁的的抓著頭髮，憋了半天的情緒終於化作連抱怨都算不上的吼叫─────

 

 

「混蛋Marco！！！！我不吃酪梨啊啊啊啊啊啊啊────────！！！！！！！！！！！」

 

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

Ace花了一週的時間才順利到達一座小小的海軍基地，幾天後輾轉回到所屬的支部，最後乘上海軍本部派來的船隻回到馬林福德，而整整四艘軍艦包含一名少將，四名上校，兩名中校與三名少校在內總計七百五十六名海軍全數「失聯」，一座城市的港口全毀，一名在其中的下士不僅倖存還毫髮無傷的消息一傳出，很難不引起高層的關注，是真的幸運到能從四皇的手中生存下來，還是有利益交換在其中，不得不查明清楚，面對一輪又一輪的審問，Ace只含糊的表示在對上白鬍子海賊團時他跟其它人一起被爆炸震進海中，待他醒過來後，人已經掛在木板上飄到外海去了，如果不是恰好有漁船經過，八成也是凶多吉少。

 

身上的傷是村子裡的醫生治療的，他本來復原速度就比較快，只剩下淺淺的傷疤可以證明;海軍制服早在戰場中破的徹底，漁民們好心給他衣服替換，並非喬裝成民眾逃避與海賊的戰鬥;沒跟支部聯繫的原因是載他的小漁船沒有成年的電話蟲而且他也不知道聯繫號碼，再說了海軍基地又不是隨便一支電話蟲想打就打得進去;開戰理由很簡單，本來只是在補給的海軍軍艦看到Moby Dick號出現在海平面上，身旁沒有黑鯨號跟著，Ace的頭頂上司—少將帕拉塔覺得這是擊倒白鬍子的好時機，便下令偷偷潛伏在城鎮內，待Moby Dick靠岸後發動突擊，最後因為不敵海賊的攻勢包含趕來支援的三艘船隻在內全軍覆沒。

 

更細節的地方Ace都用沒看到，不清楚，不記得了含糊帶過，畢竟說的越多，藏在裡頭的漏洞與矛盾就越明顯，雖然他的版本也沒好到哪裡就是，高層派來的人臉上寫滿了不耐，彷彿打從一開始就不相信Ace的說詞，類似的問題三天內就重複了將近二十次，企圖找任何一丁點Ace背叛的證據好把他拖到死刑台上慰藉 **失聯** 的同胞們。

 

厭煩的坐在冰冷的鐵椅上，少年面無表情的看著人員進進出出，思考這場僵局會是高層先放棄還是他先被無聊給逼瘋，將近兩個星期他不被允許使用電話蟲，不准與外界聯繫，到哪都有人監視著，半個肯跟他聊天的活人都沒有，他也不能使用自己的火焰，直到本部得到他們想要的答案──雖然Ace也不知道他們到底想要得到哪種答案。

 

某部分的他忍不住陰暗的想著高層那些老狐狸才不是真的想找出事情的真相，卻又沒有坦然面對的勇氣去坐實他們自己的設想，訊問跟調查不過是藉口，為的只是等到高層內部討論出短暫的結論罷了。

單純比誰固執的話，Ace懷疑他會輸掉這場比試。

 

少年又一次賭贏了，只比他預估的時間更長一點，在第三個星期六來臨之前，整場痛苦的訊問在怒氣沖沖闖進審訊室的Garp不由分說一拳砸在Ace頭上把少年痛扁在地順便附上嚴厲的怒罵中做結束。

 

重獲自由的Ace心知肚明，如果不是Garp在後面替他背書，這關該怎麼過他到現在都沒個底，同時他也知道Garp早看出他藏在謊言底下的真實，Ace從來就不擅長偽造事實，欺騙Garp的感覺並不好受，更別說Garp的行為完全是祖父出於對孫子的溺愛做出來的讓步。

 

少年的的罪惡感莫名其妙的沉重，他決定歸咎於Marco逼他吞下肚的三顆酪梨在腸胃裡發酵（在海上浪費食物是最不能原諒的罪刑，故Ace一直放到再不吃真的得丟掉的程度才把三顆過熟的酪梨啃完）。

 

事後海軍派了其他人去島上調查，得到的證詞確實是同Ace所說的「海軍攻擊白鬍子」，「漁民撿到一個不會游泳的少年」，繼續究責的話不僅面子上說不過去，更有可能打破目前緊繃的局勢，造成不必要的損失，本部幾名高層雖不樂意，也只能皺著眉頭吞下去，背地裡惡聲惡氣的詛咒白鬍子海賊團，加強對其的監控，還要評估如何從該死的海賊手上討回損失的財物，至於基層方面也無須多加解釋，讓幾名中將到各支部去精神喊話，抓些不知死活的新人轉移注意力，順便將一些髒水潑到白鬍子身上去煽動民眾對其的反感與刻板印象就夠了。

 

幾周後再也無人提及此事，在本部窩了好一陣子的Ace也被釋放出來，調派到新的基地去。

 

離開的前一天晚上，到Garp辦公室去報到的Ace在聽完例行性的訓話後，不知道出於什麼心態，鬼使神差的問了Garp一句：「爺爺，海賊都是些甚麼樣子的人？」

話一出口，Ace後悔的整個腸子都像被人擰過一樣焦慮，這句話包含多少訊息少年根本不敢細想，幸好他說的是「海賊」而不是「白鬍子海賊團」，否則他今天不但走不出海軍本部，就此長眠的機率還遠高過黃猿肯認真辦公的機率。

 

Garp眉毛挑老高沉思，被盯著看的Ace則努力維持臉上的無辜，半晌後年長的男子才用奇妙的語氣回答：「嘛，當你還穿著制服，他們就是敵人。」

「除此之外，也是存在著有趣的傢伙，只不過還是得打倒就是了。」

 

爺爺難得模稜兩可的回答不知為何讓Ace胃裡的焦慮消失殆盡，變成一種奇妙的感覺，融合著愉快與期待，一種希望的影子，但少年本身不能理解他是為了什麼而高興，Marco的身影在腦海中一閃而過，在與他完全不同類型的火焰中，不死鳥嘹亮的叫聲從很遠的地方傳來。

 

他忘了問是誰把他從海裡撈出來的，畢竟Marco是個惡魔果實能力者，跟他一樣不能，也不會游泳。

_「你的秘密在我這裡很安全，yoi_ 」

_騙子。_

 

Ace沒注意他的嘴角微微上揚，只不過他的好心情維持不到十秒就被Garp嚴厲的警告打回深淵，那雙彷彿什麼都知曉的眼睛令Ace還未在腦中成形的雜訊通通回歸空白。

「Ace，你要記得，當海賊的沒有一個有好下場，你乖乖地給我當海軍就是了！」

「不然老子會親自放倒你，聽懂沒有！」

 

癟著嘴，少年勉強露出一個叛逆表情，偽裝出來的放蕩掩埋了內心的失望，理直氣壯跟自家爺爺頂嘴。

 

「囉嗦，我知道啦！」

 

腦中那抹藍卻怎麼也消不去就是。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小劇場：
> 
> Thatch：（嘆氣）Marco你這傢伙究竟要蠢到什麼程度才能把命運的第一次見面給搞砸？
> 
> Izou：（嘆氣）認真的？一般人遇到一見鍾情的對像疼都來不及，你居然把小傢伙毫不留情的踹進海裡？我看你未來三十年還是繼續單身吧。
> 
> Haruta：（嘆氣）有人要開賭盤嗎？賭Marco被甩的機率有多大？
> 
> Vista：（嘆氣）除了老爹以外沒人敢賭啊。
> 
> Marco：（尖叫）NAMUR快把那小子撈上來－－－－－！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> Fossa：（嘆氣）老爹這是你的錯，Marco實在......太習慣把攻擊你的人踢進海裡了。
> 
> 白鬍子：（大笑）庫啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦－－－－


	4. CH.2-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH.2-B，第二部分

 

 

狹長的木製吧檯後方，酒保臉上維持洽到好處的冷漠，有條不紊供應著飲品，其淡然的姿態與店內正上演的鬧劇形成極大的反差，營業用的笑容毫無裂痕，遵循著自己的節奏服務客人，眼角則盡可能不去注視造成店內混亂的來源──數十名高聲喧嘩的客人正佔據大部分的空間肆意喧鬧著，如同被扔進密閉空間裡的炮竹，尖銳轟炸所有人的耳膜，時間趨近午夜，在經過無數輪劣質啤酒的浸泡後，已完美將這幫人從上午站在船艦上頭敬禮的正直形象醺成徒剩表皮的莽漢，其中幾人怕是喝到不知東南西北，講到興起處竟踢開了椅子，將餐桌當成瞭望台，扯住同伴的衣領爬上餐桌，隨走調的音樂節奏搖擺。

 

「 _我們是勇敢的海上男兒──」_ 扯開嗓門，他們高聲唱到：「 _不懼邪惡的人民英雄──！！看哪！！看哪！！邪惡是頭不知廉恥的豬！！他必將臣服於你我的刀下！！」，_ 被敲破空酒瓶化做殺敵用的短刀，在空中大幅甩動：「 _投降吧！！惡徒！！」，_ 底下的人嘶吼著附和， _正義必勝_ ， _正義必勝_ ，「 _投降吧！！懦弱的海賊！！以正義的名義，地獄是你最後的歸宿！！」_ ，唱的是慷慨激昂，他們贏來一陣此起彼落的歡呼，掌心與拳頭紛紛在桌面上敲出砰砰砰砰的戰鼓聲，強烈的震動弄倒了幾只碗盤，拖著零落的節奏，醉漢們揮舞著手腳，展現極度糟糕的舞蹈，他們重複著空泛的口號，直到其中一人不勝酒力，失去平衡狼狽地摔在地上，坐在那附近的人毫無同情心的補上兩腳，再報以一陣訕笑。

 

知覺遭入喉的液體給麻痺，傳送疼痛的訊號被切斷在新傷形成的位置周圍，假如一雙雙失焦混濁的眼睛與異常緋紅的臉色無法訴說他們攝入的酒精濃度有多高，也許堆放在原木桌底下難以計算的空瓶數能提供些許參考，叫囂聲此起彼落，笑話的品質也從低級俗惡急遽降至無恥下流的程度，掛在牆上的幾張通緝令中央插著數根飛鏢與一把缺角的短刀，拳頭重擊肉體的悶聲後頭才是慢半拍的憤怒辱罵，理智退居到本能之外，暴力帶來的刺激感輕而易舉地在人群中蔓延，對於這類突發的鬥毆，倒也不見旁人阻止，反到拎起各自的酒杯圍成一個圓，興高采烈拿同伴的輸贏來下注， _叮叮噹噹_ ，金屬相互碰撞產生如雨般的聲響 _，叮叮噹噹_ ，一枚又一枚貝里撒在餐桌上，撒在地上，撒在絞住對手四肢的男子身上，各種侮辱成了話語之間的斷行，陶製碗盤被人任意棄置在各處，食物殘渣使桌面與地板皆沾上一層油光，尖銳的噪音讓始作俑者笑的無比驕傲，連著墨綠色的空酒瓶碎片一起，整間酒吧漸漸陷入純粹的墮落與危險之中，雖有其他顧客窩於吧檯或角落冷眼旁觀這齣鬧劇，但均無一人膽敢出言相勸。

 

原因無他，這群大鬧中的痞子，即使連身為人類最低限度的禮節都不復存在，只要他們身上還穿著代表權威與正義之姿的海軍制服，便足夠讓想上前勸阻的人閉上眼，置身事外，徒留可憐的服務生們硬著頭皮穿梭其中了，也許只有海神發怒才能合理的結束這場鬧劇吧。

 

可惜無論是海上還是陸地，安穩從來都是最奢侈的願望，更遑論身處於被賦予權責執行律法的流氓之中。

 

引起騷動的是一名可憐的女服務生，及膝的裙襬不知何時被勾破一小角，隨著穿梭在桌椅間的舉動安靜地裂出條長長的口子，她騰不出手遮蔽或是低頭查看裸露程度，故也不能阻止聚焦到她身上越發放肆的眼神，以及拙劣偽裝成無意擦過她身體的手腳，少女也許年輕，但不天真，知道接下來倘若她拒絕的不夠徹底，哪怕帶上一丁半點的羞怯，都會被人惡意曲解為邀請，作為加害者逾矩行為的辯駁。

 

知道這荒謬規則與實際遇到完全是兩碼子的事。

 

求救的目光轉向站在吧檯附近的老闆身上，眼神還未接觸，身材臃腫的男子已轉過身去，彎腰替另一桌客人收拾桌面，肥胖渾圓的肚子幾乎要將襯衫給撐破，他陪著笑，用自己乾淨潔白的袖口擦拭過木紋，好證明桌面整潔程度絕對符合來者的要求，狗腿萬分地捧著一瓶價格明顯遠超於對方要求的烈酒到桌邊，但男子完全不介意，舉止無一不充滿了迎合，討好，獻媚的意味，以及會令上位者感到滿意的，恰到好處的恐懼。

 

這是一個再明顯不過的信號， _你要忍耐啊_ ，藏在上揚嘴角底下的陰影低聲告誡，老闆無奈地嘆氣，暗自將愧疚淹沒在個人利益之後，畢竟出了這個大門誰也不能保證能找到更安全的地方討生活，倘若尊嚴是必須要付出的代價，那就這樣吧。

有些暴力是不用移動任何手指，不用砸碎一個人的鼻梁或四肢，不用明目張膽燒毀房屋，掠奪錢財，高調的囚虐人質，惡聲惡氣的威逼利誘，便可輕易抽去目標所有的抗爭意識，使其匍匐於地。

 

一向疼愛她的酒保搖搖頭，眼裡只剩同情，少女的大腦完全無法反應如此直白的騷擾而呈現一片空白，她不知道該如何指責對方的行為，不知道如何才能脫身，似乎所有人都在告訴她接受才是最好──也是唯一的選擇。

 

「你的貞節能值幾兩黃金？」耳語纏住她，是慾望也是惡意，將她拖入名為現實的噩夢裡，粗糙的手掌貼在大腿上滑行，厚繭與白皙的肌膚相互磨擦，摩擦出一條猥褻的軌跡，如同在身上爬行的蛞蝓，直到它抵達臀部下緣，揭開覆蓋在上面的布料，來回撫弄渾圓小巧的山丘，短暫停留後更大膽地撐開臀瓣，往更隱密的部位而去……

 

「 _我們是勇敢的海上男兒──」_ 他們高聲唱道：「 _不懼邪惡的人民英雄──！！」_

 

淚水在眼眶內打轉，拒絕的話語比風雨中蜂鳥振翅的聲音還微弱，端著餐盤的手不斷發抖，因傾斜而溢出的啤酒沾濕了她的衣服，膝蓋失去了支撐的力氣，圍繞住細腰的手臂稍加施力，少女便以一種近乎放浪的姿態坐在男人粗壯的大腿上。

 

翠綠的雙眼停滯在一幅斑駁老舊的畫作中央，近乎黝黑的墨藍帶出一條又一條浪的軌跡，倘若靠近一點觀察其筆觸，便會發現那軌跡是由上千條深淺不一的線條所構成，沒有一條線是相同的，就像沒有一滴水一生的流向都是相同的，如此強烈且偏執地宣告數億萬照的水凝聚出來的海洋，接著是在浪的頂端與中央爆破的灰白色浪花，沒有道理也沒有規律可循，在畫布上炸出暴風雨的張狂，平衡這些尖銳意象的是一艘不足掌心大小的灰褐色船隻，壟罩在周圍微弱的燈光與整幅畫的黑暗相比根本不值一提，它停在浪的尖端，底下即是死亡的深淵，強風襲來，一名水手跪在船上，放棄他的專業，不做任何求生的舉動，而是選擇雙手合十低頭禱告。

 

少女知道，如果把那幅畫倒過來看，那海紋其實是女人的頭髮，代表風吹襲而過的模糊地帶是她張開的手心，她的瞳孔與燈火重疊，頑強的小船取代她無法嶄露的溫柔微笑。

 

淚水不爭氣地滑落。

_海神啊，求求您──求求您了，請您聽見我的祈禱吧────_

 

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

孤獨是插在指縫裡的針，一吋吋撕開神經，細小的傷口換來腦人的疼痛，落寞在身上拉出長長一道扭曲影子，貼在路過每一棟建築物的外牆瀏覽窗內的景色，排練無人聞問的戲碼，人群聚集之處待滿了披著人皮的野獸，用包裝過的惡毒言語在彼此身上撕咬出同伴的印跡，做為唯一異類，Ace停下在街上徘徊的腳步，一時之間不知道哪個方向才是正確選擇。

 

今晚對他來說已經足夠了，喝完份額內的酒，進行最低限度的社交，除了垃圾外吸收不到更有意義的談話內容。他不想回到船上，還不想，低階海軍的隱私比他們的生命還不值錢，現階段的Ace不認為自己還能撐過第二輪洗禮而不爆發，屬於自我懲處與放逐在某些時候能很好的釋放Ace壓抑在心中的陰影，藉由扭曲的治療方案降低他自毀的傾向。

 

但不是今天。

 

也許他不該執著於燈火，畢竟人工的星辰向來不可靠，就連在Grand Line上看到的燈塔都有可能是海王類伸出來的發光釣竿，給人足夠的希望再報以熱烈的絕望，即使少年本身也算偷走了一部份的「自然」，對於這種玩弄獵物的惡趣味依舊敬謝不敏。他需要的是羅盤，是指引，不具外型的永久指針，Ace垂著雙手，閉上眼睛，感受風的吹動，無形的撫弄自四面八方而來，那是比一夜露水更敷衍的觸碰，任意帶走部分溫度，再扔給他支離破碎的訊息，唯有懂得解讀的人理解作為情報來源的珍貴性，黑髮蓋住眼簾，他站在原地，耐心篩選掉惱人的部分，直到世界剩下最純粹的輪廓。

 

避去了所有人群聚集處產生的惡臭，以及建築物逐漸老朽的氣味，聚集在一起的強烈香氣若是帶著炭火焦灼則屬廚房，甜中帶酸，發酵的醋味則是儲藏室，他依著這些概念神遊，幾分鐘後，除了停滯於此處的汙濁外，一絲微弱的氣息刺激他的鼻腔，瞬間吸引Ace全部的注意力──不是他熟悉的味道，不，成分不一樣，獸的腥味與花的暗香混雜在一起，片刻間，Ace全身上下所有的神經都在追逐那抹氣味，彷彿凌亂的地圖上被人用墨水在角落點上不起眼的污漬，沒有地名，沒有標註，一旦注意到，再想忽略已經是不可能的了。

 

他從沒在不同的島嶼上聞過相同的味道，更加危險，純粹而原始的風都有著自己的個性。

 

短靴在地上踩出與來時完全相反的方向，少年頭也不回的退回陰暗中，快步穿過街道，遠離熱度與光源，他不停的走著，靈敏的閃過人群與燈火，轉身切進小巷中，到底後直接翻上圍牆，從陽台爬至屋頂，尚在成長的精瘦身軀靈敏的彷彿一只正在散步的貓科動物，他追著氣味往前走，在房屋的頂端跳躍，左、右、左、右，從高處倒低處，直到無路可走，才藉由懸掛在兩棟房屋間的曬衣繩翻落回地，風持續吹動著，協助他判定方向，Ace一直走到建築物都被忘在腦後，黑色的短靴踏足於第一塊覆蓋腐爛落葉的石塊上，月光取代燈火，喧鬧都只剩下遙遠且模糊的回音。

 

站在文明與荒野的界線，Ace深深吸了一口氣，滿足於他得到的東西，嘴角勾起一抹野性十足的微笑，少年大步往林中走去。

 

森林，植被，蟲子與動物，好奇而無害的注視，來自於森林對人類的評估，對於抹煞或臣服於外來者沒有任何感想。

野性正發揮它獨特的暴力美學。

 

Ace享受這個。

 

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

「不要煩她。」

 

制止男子繼續將手伸往少女私處作亂的是名年輕海軍，站在右後方抓住對方的手臂，黑色微卷的瀏海蓋住了他部分眼睛，站在一群外貌粗曠的海軍之間，臉上的青澀雀斑倒有些與周遭淫靡的氣氛格格不入。

 

 「也許你該學著先管好你的脾氣，」 綁著深藍色頭巾，缺了一顆門牙的海軍瞪了少年一眼，口臭與惡意混雜在一起，輕蔑的嘲諷：「怎麼，前幾天還沒學夠教訓嗎？Garp中將至少有告訴你別多管閒事吧，沒人養的野狗。」頭巾男的評論引來旁人的嗤笑，坐在其他桌的人注意到這邊的騷動，紛紛圍繞過來，不懷好意的推擠少年與頭巾男，他們故意以極大的音量相互侮辱，想用粗俗不堪的言詞激起少年的怒火，一名膽大的傢伙甚至親暱地摟住少年的肩膀，以一種前輩訓斥後輩的高姿態想將他「勸」走。

 

忽略他的評論，年輕海軍拍開摟住他的手，咬著牙，一字一句重複：「不要煩她，她說了，她不喜歡。」

 

「她就坐在我腿上，我怎麼沒聽見她說話哪？這是你姘頭還是什麼？反應這麼大？」無視於少年語氣裡的憤怒，男子挑釁似的扳過服務生的臉頰，「還是說我們連找點樂子都要經過您的同意呢？偉大的Portgas先生？」以他倆為中心，旁邊的海軍們瘋狂大笑，「要學會分享啊小Ace。」，「要不你再去找其他人吧，我們會替你好好疼愛她的！保證不會把她弄壞。」，「對啊對啊，你總得尊重前輩是不是？去去去，別又自己跑來找打，受傷了我們可沒辦法跟上面交代啊。」

 

別看人家沒什麼戰功又特別會闖禍，有什麼萬一誰賠的起？

 

十分滿意同夥的評論，頭巾男面帶微笑，揮了揮手示意少年可以滾了。

他欲抽回被抓住的右手，但少年無動於衷。

握力宛如鐵鉗般無法掙脫。

 

「我說，讓，她，走。」

 

頭巾男終於忍不住那股惡氣，將啤酒全數潑灑到少年身上後又將酒杯重重往他身上扔，高聲指著Ace的鼻子怒罵：「混帳！你有什麼資格在這邊命令我！你他媽──！！」

 

一雙耀黑色的眼睛毫無感情的直視他。

 

坐在他右手邊的身型壯碩的的光頭海軍突然用手肘撞了他幾下好阻止頭巾男無論是想揍人還是想罵人的舉動，圍著他們的人群相互看了幾眼，默默散開一個缺口。

眼角瞄向靠近吧檯附近的區域，吧檯前坐著幾名高階軍官，其中一人正目光嚴厲地瞪視過來。

收到上級長官的警告，頭巾男不甘願的放開少女，任由Ace把人拉到身邊，將夾在腋下的毯子批到少女身上，一言不發的離開現場。

 

「切，Portgas。」頭巾男朝Ace離開的方向吐了口口水，有人往他手中塞了杯新的啤酒，雖說是安慰但口氣卻怎麼聽怎麼苛刻，「Garp的孫子跟我們不一樣，就是條沒人能拴住的瘋狗身上血統也比我們尊貴，況且人家還是能力者呢，認了吧！」

 

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

一腳踢開悶了整天的短靴，找了顆看起來順眼的大樹靠過去，Ace嘆了口氣，將自己砸在草地上，火炎雖然能將潑灑在身上的酒水蒸發掉，劣質難聞的氣味卻仍然存在，少年果斷脫去上衣，將制服揉成一團扔在旁邊。

 

「臭死了，混帳。」

 

比起肉體上的傷疤，精神上的創傷從來都是最難忍受與癒合的東西，無論他多想用咆哮聲蓋過那些聲音，自有記憶以來便被刻劃進潛意識裡的語句也會盡責的在腦中反覆撥放，套用在每張見過的臉孔上。

 

難以言喻的噁心。

 

十年過去，他也不過從一個牢籠走進另一個牢籠，差別在於從原本「誰誰誰的兒子」便成「誰誰誰的孫子」，並附帶一條「誰誰誰的兒子」。

無論多想叫那些人閉嘴，耳語如影隨形，緊緊纏住他的四肢，是燒不掉也砍不斷的鎖鏈。

_──這世上還有比他更值得死亡的人嗎？殺他一千次都不夠安慰存活下來的人，斬首太便宜他了……_

 

吵死了，閉嘴。

_──惡魔的後裔，披著人皮的野獸，無恥的畜牲，他喝著其他人的血往前行，難道他引發的災禍還不夠多嗎？可憐我們安穩的日子呦……_

 

吵死了，閉嘴，閉嘴，閉嘴！

_──我們該挖開他的墳，看看他是不是真的躺在裡面，那麼狡猾的人，搞不好他是派其他人代替他送死，誰知道呢，那個懦夫，光是想像他可能還有孩子就叫人毛骨悚然，站在屍體上出生的雜種……_

 

閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴──────！！！！

 

樹枝被人踩斷的輕微噪音觸動了Ace原本就已經焦躁萬分的心思，瞬間在身上纏繞起一圈攻擊性十足的火光，他想揍人，想攻擊，想讓那些聲音從腦海中消失，但他的火氣卻在看到來者後一聲不響的消了下去。

 

「搞什麼，是你啊。」

 

穿著紫色的長袖襯衫，腰間圍著水藍色腰帶與金色方形墜鍊，敞開的衣領露出顯眼的刺青，由十字與月牙組成的海賊標誌，白鬍子海賊團一隊隊長不死鳥Marco雙手插在口袋內，站在前方空地上，半睜的眼皮無聊的望著正呈現大字型躺在樹底下的Ace，少年煩躁的用帽子遮住視線，無處宣洩的憤怒讓說出口的文字全帶著刺人的毒液：「嗨，你好，偉大的海賊大人，近來可好？喔，我很好，就算不好也不關你的事，謝謝關心，沒事的話你可以走了，除非你也是來笑話我的，」他說，隨後又惡生惡氣的反駁自己，「不過我想大名鼎鼎的不死鳥應該沒閒到特地跑來嘲笑一個默默無名的海軍小兵，畢竟比起浪費時間在我身上，你應該還有更重要的事情要做，比方說跟其他四皇爭地盤，殘殺其他海賊，擊沉海軍艦隊證明白鬍子的威名無人能敵之類的，誰知道，哈！」

 

面對Ace充滿敵意的態度，Marco沒有回話，年長的金髮惡魔果實能力者悠哉從口袋內翻出菸盒，抽了根出來後左手鬆散的夾著，趨前彎腰後遞到Ace面前，示意對方點燃。

 

透過帽沿底下的縫隙，裸著上身的少年當然有看到Marco的舉動。

_這傢伙搞什麼啊？_

 

誠然，考慮到雙方實力差距之大，Marco完全不將他放在眼裡的行徑完全可以理解，誰叫他是該死的……好吧，特別有名也特別強的海賊，但Ace還是起了想將Marco的手指連同菸蒂一起燒掉的強烈衝動，少年無法解釋流竄在皮膚底下的情緒是出於賭氣還是其他原因，對於這個才見第二次面的人，本能叫囂著，想做些出格的事情。

_任何_ 能撕掉Marco臉上無論遇到什麼狀況都游刃有餘的平靜表情，想看那張臉錯愕、憤怒、驚訝、高興或哀傷的樣子。

不用別人提醒，Ace也知道這種行為有多孩子氣，但他不在乎。

 

想叫白鬍子的左右手正眼看他。

 

只不過他各種尖銳渾沌的盤算全在Marco深藍色的瞳孔平靜掃過來後化成了灰。

 

「嘖」不想承認自己終歸是有些畏懼Marco，男子雖然頂著一張沒睡醒的臉皮與奇妙的鳳梨頭髮型，全身上下可沒露出半點破綻，隱隱約約露出來的氣場更是警告存有他想的人輕舉妄動不會獲得任何好下場，Ace無法形容這股壓力，有時候他在Garp旁邊也有類似的感受，不似殺氣或惡意，卻讓Ace全身上下寒毛直豎，打從骨子裡不想靠近對方，要是傻傻的提問「那是怎麼一回事？」自家老頭永遠只會笑的跟白痴一樣嫌棄他還欠缺磨練，賞他一頓好揍後再把他扔到其他上校底下，美其名出海訓練增加實戰機會，實則以看Ace受苦為樂。

 

死也不會承認腹部的肌肉在Marco靠近的瞬間忍不住抽動了幾秒。

 

少年癟著嘴，不甘不願在右手手指上聚起一搓小火苗，紅光照亮男子的臉龐，當菸草燃燒的苦澀氣味與酒氣混雜在一起，Ace忍不住翻過身子背對瀟灑坐在他身旁抽菸的不速之客。

十足鴕鳥心態。

 

沉默停駐在兩人之間，蟲鳴越顯刺耳，躺在溫柔的星光之下，Ace試著忽略Marco沾染上的菸味，試圖不去想像他手指擺弄菸蒂的方式，或猜測他來的目的，是反悔想過來殺了他，還是確認他 _放_ 走的小海軍活得好好的，在抗拒著靠近與縈繞的千萬頭思緒中，Ace不禁對自己感到無比挫敗。

 

無奈身後之人存在感著實過於強烈，半接觸的地方傳來若有似無的熱度，凝滯在肌膚上的熱度比疼痛還難忍受，扯下蓋在頭上的牛仔帽，Ace嘆了口氣，「……抱歉，我…心情不太好，但這不是藉口，對吧？」眼神緊跟著草皮上緩慢爬行的蟲子，少年的語氣略顯愧疚，「我該謝謝你的幫忙，村子裡的人……都很好，他們給了我很多吃的，我照你說的把硬幣拿給他們看，他們什麼都沒有問，他們說他們沒辦法真的把我載回海軍基地，但能帶我去到可以跟海軍聯絡的地方，」

「還有我身上的傷是你治好的吧？我……謝謝。」爆炸之前Ace好歹也參與了一場惡鬥，他記得自己身上有不少的擦傷跟挫傷，清醒後卻全都消失了，作為Ace唯一接觸到的對象，只有可能是Marco搞的鬼。

 

 「雖然不知道為什麼你會在這裡……嘛，無所謂了。你好像說過你的船員，是、是叫諾德嗎？就是被我推開的大叔？你說他想請我喝酒，但我覺得我才是該付你酒錢的人。」

 

「海軍不會因為海賊一時的憐憫而感謝對方。」自抵達到現在都沒說過半句話的Marco總算有了反應，男子的聲音與其說是評論，不如說他只是在陳述一個顯而易見的事實，Ace苦笑著翻過身體直視白鬍子海賊團的一隊隊長：「欠債就是欠債，不管你是不是海賊。」

 

Marco深深吸了口氣，Ace眼眨也不眨的盯著他看，驟亮的紅光縮短了菸捲的長度，男子下垂的眼角掃過Ace扔在旁邊的衣服，淡定的斥責他：「也許我只是心血來潮，你不該對海賊抱有期待，特別你還穿著海軍制服的時候，輕信海賊絕對是不明智的，yoi」

 

Ace坐起身，抬手就把上衣遠遠扔到草叢堆中，末了還嫌不解氣似的扔了一排小火球子彈過去，幾秒後便將「證據」燒的一乾二淨，「有人提到制服？」雙手一攤，裸著上身少年萬分無辜，並在Marco還想說話之前搶先打斷他，「得了，你幹掉我們的人的時候甚至都沒有出全力在打，想殺我你早就殺了，而且我記得你說過你沒有無聊到浪費時間追殺一個無名小海軍。」他態度之自然，彷彿不是在跟惡名昭彰的海賊討論殺不殺海軍的問題。

 

「確實如此，yoi。」Marco輕笑。

 

「……所以說你到底為什麼會出現在這裡啊？」

 

「讓我想想看我的說詞是什麼— _路過_ ？」

 

「路過一個需要永久指針才到的了充滿海軍的無聊小島嶼—我相信。」少年翻了白眼，誇張嘆氣後大字形躺回地上，「唉，可惜現在鎮上都被無聊的世界政府走狗給佔據，有其他建議嗎？」

 

如果說幾分鐘前Ace的狀態是座亟欲噴發但缺乏足夠壓力的小火山，現在就真的是渾身精力但無處發洩乳臭未乾的混小子，判斷能力與鬧事慾望呈反比，作為Moby Dick號的大副，Marco可以說什麼船員都見過，海賊是群熱愛冒險，派對，財寶與危險的生物，而四皇的船員，在另一方面，又比普通海賊還要更瘋狂一些（就連Marco都不會恥於承認，要是早個三五年遇到騎著腳踏車在海上閒晃的Kuzan，他是不會排斥與對方來場一挑一的戰鬥，藉此抒發抒發平時累積起來的壓力，即使現在已經過了沒事找事做的年紀，載著Thatch或Haruta衝上空島，在雲海的邊界玩高空彈跳也是可以接受的）。

 

規範他們底線的是對船長的尊重，再不然隊長們也會幫船員回想起他們必須要遵守的規則──用比較粗爆的方式。

故Marco已經有很長一段時間沒看到神經大條成這樣的稀有動物了，不久前還炸著毛活像耍脾氣的貓，現又熱絡的想貼近，暫且不論他們分別被置於社會價值的對立面吧，他忍不住再次觀察起躺在身旁絲毫沒有半點防範意識的少年──身高足足矮了他一個頭以上，外貌介於孩童與成年人之間，尚在成長的體格稍微偏瘦，無明顯傷疤的皮膚，與其說是好戰不如說被當成保護殼的火焰能力，拉高聲音時可以聽得出來還沒變聲完全，若稀疏的體毛尚能歸咎於基因問題，那幾乎要動搖他道德底線的可愛雀斑就真的沒有其他解釋了。

 

要說Ace缺乏對人的警戒也不對，否則他會是在酒吧內把人給拐走，而不是跑到杳無人跡的荒山野嶺吹風，思考那塊從山頂上滾落下來的碎岩若刻成墓碑該有多浮誇，躲在同溫層內的驕傲自大很容易使人迷失在其他獵人的陷阱裡，誰都認為自己是最精明的，誰都是蠢貨。

自然系與否，要放倒少年全在Marco一念之間，年長的惡魔果實能力者確信他們最初「友好」的照面已經深植於Ace心裡。

年輕，涉世未深，自尊心高的小鬼，無論從哪個角度來說，都輕信的不可思議。

 

「你是真的想請海軍賊喝酒嗎？」沉默良久，Marco語氣微妙地確認。

 

「我一直都很認真」Ace說，「我討厭欠債，總不能叫我幫你轟掉幾艘海軍軍艦，或對上校們的臉來個幾拳，」他扮了個鬼臉，溢出來的遺憾險些讓Marco嘴角跟著上揚，Ace張開手掌，扳著手指認真的數著：「機密文件我肯定是偷不到的，這附近有你們的地盤嗎？有沒有你看不順眼但又不能處理的人在？肯定有吧肯定有吧？我可以跑跑腿幫你敲他一頓，呃、我沒收過保護費，倒是新的嘗試……或者你可以扔個寶藏圖什麼的我去看看有沒有值錢的東西？別看我這樣，在森林裡面找東西可是我的專長──啊，你放心，挖出來的東西我保證半個我都不會私吞！」，他歪著頭思考，停頓後又繼續補充，「或者你們要去冬島的時候可以假裝綁架我？海軍不會特別浪費時間營救自己人，我懷疑短時間內他們還敢找你們的麻煩，除非他們嫌被炸的船不夠多──你看，我是火，冬天升火燒水取暖除雪做菜都用的上，伙食我能自己釣魚解決，反正用完了你們隨便找個有人的島把我扔上去就行了，我能自己回去，很方便的。」

 

這下Marco再也憋不住了，好氣又好笑的瞪著Ace：「什麼不知死活的海軍會建議四皇的副船長派人綁架他？還有，就算真的挖到寶藏，你又打算怎麼給我？自己找艘掛在老爹旗下的海賊船投誠嗎？你連接近的機會都不會有，yoi。」

 

「就……我有我的辦法，反、反正藏寶圖給我就對啦！」正確來說是爺爺一定有辦法，若真得如此，Ace也做好被趴皮外加禁足的心理準備，「你都能在這裡找到我了，也不像我能帶著錢跑去哪裡，對吧？」他滿懷希望地問。

 

宛如想討好主人的狗狗眼並沒有打動年長的男子，Marco冷哼，學著他豎起三根手指，無情地破壞Ace的美好妄想：「一，我沒有藏寶圖，如果你多讀點報紙或去掉海軍例行訓話裡面除了正義必勝之外的廢話，就會知道大規模海賊團幹正經營生賺錢的效率遠比在荒島上學土撥鼠到處挖洞快，yoi」真是超級不浪漫又無聊的海賊團，Ace在旁嘟囔，Marco不理他，「二，與其冒著被海軍抓到的風險飛過大半不屬於老爹的地盤來找你拿是否存在的寶藏，還不如我自己找人去確認比較安全又有效率，我想船上應該不會有人拒絕外出冒險的提議，三，」他看了眼Ace，「想讓Garp送過來就免了，我先謝謝你的好心，老爹現在沒多餘體力去應付來找碴的海軍英雄，更別說那個精力旺盛的老頭鬧起來完全不知道什麼叫適可而止，Moby Dick那麼一艘船，修補起來很花錢跟時間的，小小一個寶箱還不夠我們換張風帆，更別說耽擱行程浪費的人力跟物力，yoi。」瞇著眼，他從口袋內撈出菸盒，敲了根出來後叼在嘴邊，這次不用金髮男子提醒，少年自動將火遞上，他在煙霧中審視那雙耀黑色的眼珠，在被人掀了他的牌後，好不容易燃起的火光急速降溫，取而代之的是悲傷的影子。

 

「……所以你都知道了。」Ace的聲音聽起來乾澀不少，像是從喉嚨中硬擠出來，勉強驅動自己開口產物，對於他的反應，Marco並不感到意外，他噴了兩三個煙圈，淡淡的表示：「這不是海軍特別想隱瞞不公開的情報，如果是，保密工夫也做的太差了，隨便從城裡酒館撈個喝醉的海兵出來都能把他們知道的背景抖的一清二楚。」

 

呵，所以我該感謝高層的老狗們，起碼他們做對唯一一件事情就是沒公布我是誰的種，否則Marco鐵定不會用如此和平的方式坐在這閒扯，Ace苦澀的自我吐槽。

 

「再次，有名字的Portgas‧D‧Ace，你爺爺是誰對我來說無關緊要， _我讓你走純粹是為了回報你救了我的兄弟跟他的家人_ ， Garp或許是個角色，但你不是，在海賊的世界裡，你唯一的身分就是個無名的基層海兵，」Marco伸手搓起少年微卷的黑髮，原本只是用拇指撫摸Ace的眉間，發現手感不錯倒越揉越上癮，將那烏鴉頭弄得更像顆鳥巢，「──我的重點是，如果你想冒險的話，恐怕我暫時沒有東西可以讓你去發揮。」

 

「再者，我對我的家人沒有什麼不滿，Moby Dick號未來兩個月內經過的島嶼也沒有冬島，我很遺憾錯過一次私人暖爐的邀約，所以沒有，沒有綁架，老爹可是有明令不能對小孩子動手的，yoi。」Marco加重手掌的力道，直到Ace惱火的甩開他的戲弄行徑：「煩！住手啦混帳大叔！我成年了，成年了！」

「對對，十九歲，我記得， _小鬼_ 。」Marco的口吻與寵溺孩子無理取鬧的家長無異。

「嘖」拒絕繼續深究兩人的年齡差，Ace挫敗的低吼：「那你還要什麼？跑腿你不要，體力活你也不收，鎮上都是人也沒地方喝酒，我們明天就要離開這裡了，我要等到什麼時候才能回報你？」

 

Marco收回手，半晌後才回話， 「……關於這個，我想可以接受任何型式的支付，yoi。」

 

「比如？」Ace煩躁的質問，他沒料到原本悠哉悠哉坐在一旁的人在聽到回答後會突然翻起身，半跪在他張開的雙腿之間，夾著菸的手扣住Ace的右腳腳踝不讓他移動，少年反射性想往後縮，化成他的自然型態來防衛，所有燒在Marco身上的火都背叛他的意志，連最簡單的燙傷都製造不了，近乎粗暴的陽炎被不死鳥藍黃交錯的再生炎給優雅的吞噬殆盡，他又能如何擊敗火的其他形式？他的火焰節節敗退，臣服不過遲早的問題，同樣是聽著燃燒的聲音，屬於另一人的節奏陌生的可怕，他抑制不了蔓延的恐慌，Marco單手就解開他的皮帶，短褲危險的往下滑落，成年男子敞開的胸膛時不時擦過他的，Ace想到酒吧裡的女服務生，想到她的眼淚，想到在暴力底下被抹煞的聲音，僅存的自尊拒絕自己走上相同的道路，他咬住下唇，將火焰召回後強迫自己不做任何多餘的事，要先搞清楚Marco的意圖，他才有反抗的本錢。

 

Garp要是知道他這「沒出息「的孫子百年一次展現出訓練成果居然是用在現在，頭髮怕是要氣到掉光吧，少年得承認，耐心與冷靜從來都不是他的強項，要是考慮到Marco如何沿著他緊繃的大腿向上撫摸，一寸寸將高溫給澆熄，Ace可以說他真的竭盡全力了。

 

Marco的手停在幾周前被他踹過的腹部上，寬厚的手掌貼著肚皮，讓少年感到不可思議的是從Marco那傳來的熱度，足以比擬在得到惡魔果實能力之前，他最接近被火紋身的時刻，Ace需要做點什麼，否則他懷疑他會因此而融化，不舒服的動了下右腳，想嘗試抽身，以此為信號，男子開始向下施壓，迫使少年往後躺，Marco則順勢往前傾靠，他調整重心與姿勢，直到整個人將體型小了他一圈的Ace完美壟罩在身下。

 

金髮男子姿態如此強勢，沒有給予絲毫躲避的可能，如深海般蔚藍的雙眼鎖住少年全部注意力，Ace握成拳頭的手微微顫抖，他發現不過幾秒鐘的時間，Marco臉上已看不出半點情緒，好像剛剛笑著撫摸他的人並不存在，戲弄全是他幻想出來的情節，於是被壓在腦海底下的記憶再度翻上檯面—啊啊，眼前的人，才是那天他站在港口仰望的，翱翔於血雨之上，狠戾的白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長，不死鳥Marco。

 

怎麼可能遺忘。

他實在，錯的太離譜了。

 

Marco拉過Ace不知該往哪放的拳頭，單手扣住手腕後壓在少年的頭上，爆出來的小小火苗使他臉上的表情更加危險，他慢條斯理的拆卸Ace的武裝，同時宣告誰才是擁有掌控權的人。

 

Ace從未與人發生過類似的關係，但他再傻也不會不知道自己的處境有多不妙。

 

Marco是在告訴他，他可以對他做任何事。

_任何_ 事。

 

更糟的是，如果真的走到那步田地，Ace懷疑自己是否真的會抵抗，還是全心全意服從，讓Marco拿走他想要的東西。

 

畢竟，事情就是這麼運作的，不是嗎？

 

「 _Ace_ 。」

 

男子低沉的嗓音緊貼著少年的耳殼，他感覺尾椎與腹部同時產生一股電流，朝各部位奔散而去，再也無從躲避在體內流竄的麻癢感，Ace弓起身體，下唇幾乎被咬到流血，但他拒絕示弱：「這就是你說的……任何形式的……回報？」

 

「怕了？」現在喊停的話我倒可以考慮放過你，Marco和善的口吻與他的流氓行徑完全相反，他們都知道Ace的答案對他來說無關緊要，少年從急促的呼吸中平復下來，半是挑釁，半是肯定的開口：「除非、除非你真的打算傷害我……這不像你的風格，Marco。」

 

「你對我一無所知，yoi。」

 

「證明我是錯的。」他反駁，「證明我是錯的，那也是我自找的，跟你沒有關係。」

 

兩名惡魔果實能力者在黑暗中對峙。

Marco並未鬆開對他的箝制，只是眼裡多了點不知名的東西，他的語氣說不上有多嚴厲，就像一開始他評論Ace的價值觀一樣。

 

起碼他能確定這回Ace有聽進去，不僅聽進去，短時間內也不可能忘記。

 

「給你一個忠告，永遠不要問海賊他想要什麼東西，除非你想把自己賠進去，那就會是你的問題。」

 

「真的想報答的話，過來陪我喝兩杯。」放開Ace，Marco若無其事的起身，語氣慵懶的彷彿幾秒鐘前想用武力強上對方的人不是他一樣，男子拍掉襯衫上的落葉，涼鞋轉向通往山頂的獸徑，在Ace尚未回過神時，十分嘲諷的補上一句

 

 

「如果你有種上海賊船的話，yoi。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開頭卡了一個月，最後刪掉最初寫好的兩千字，2-B太長了決定拆成三部分發
> 
> 感覺我蘇Marco蘇的神清氣爽
> 
>  
> 
> 下章預告：
> 
> “我沒有答應你”  
> “啊?”  
> “你說要我綁架你,帶你回船上,在你升完火燒完水取完暖除完雪再做完菜之後,我不記得我有答應要讓你回去”


	5. CH.2-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH.2-B，第三部分結束。
> 
> BGM：I can show you the world～～～Shining, shimmering splendid  
> Tell me, Ace, now when did～You～last～let your heart decide～～～～～～（唱

 

 

穿著紫色長衫的高大身影在樹林間靈巧穿梭，步履將落在地上的枯枝碎成數截，與被壓扁的植被一同淹沒在叢叢翠綠中，彎彎曲曲的足跡似那些難以追緝的獸逕，如布簾般遮住視線的藤蔓巧妙將樹幹牽連在一起，羅織成一座沒有出口的巨型迷宮，不僅將誤闖進來的不速之客給困住，水氣同樣無法從中逃離，惱人的霧氣總散不去，黏膩在空氣中，模糊了色澤，瞳孔被強迫覆上一層薄紗，若非Ace能依靠自身火光照耀出周遭環境，以及男子顯眼的衣著顏色，怕是在好幾分鐘前就會將人給追丟了。

 

最讓他惱火的是，即使Marco雙手隨意插在口袋內，沒有刻意疾走或跑跳，Ace卻怎麼也無法縮短兩人之間的距離，沉默的追逐戰已經持續將近一小時，光是要跟上對方看似神色悠哉實際上相當快速的步伐就已經耗費大量體力與專注力，Ace能肯定一旦他精神鬆懈下來，Marco就會在瞬間消失的無影無蹤，追捕者與獵物的氣勢在兩人之間詭異的交替著，比起較量，更像場無聲的測試。

 

_追上來吧，無名的小海軍呦。_

背影如此嘲笑著。

 

視線死盯著前方，Ace發誓有生之年絕對要將Marco泡浸整桶蘭姆酒裡再點火燃燒，為了他不知道何時才能喝到的酒報仇。

 

Marco不疾不徐躍過整片由青苔與爛泥組成的濕滑陡坡，突然轉頭朝後方的Ace笑了一下，少年喘著氣，面帶微笑豎起右手中指，稍稍助跑後奮力踩著樹幹與石塊往上跳，拒絕在男子面前露出一絲半毫的退縮。

 

_可惡，誰說我沒種了！臭大叔！_

小跑步追在Marco身後，打在身上的枝條與寬厚樹葉沒能降低他們漸漸抬升的速度，仗著自小就被放養在森林中，黑髮少年熟練翻上樹幹，跳過水坑，躍過岩石，靈敏如獸，反倒是其他棲息於林中休憩的生物受到驚擾，到後來他索性收起所有火光，單憑夜視力在黑暗中前行。

 

故當紫色的長衫突然從Ace眼前消失時，少年想都沒想，全速奔跑向前想把人給攔下，卻沒料到他這一衝不只穿過了樹叢，也衝過了山體邊緣，不再受限於森林的緊密，視線突變寬闊，眼前一片無盡的藍，浪潮聲抓住他全部注意力，沉溺在混亂思維與單一目標上的後果就是Ace離奇忽略了海浪的聲音，重心落在不妙的位置，導致他錯失任何能補救的機會逕自跳出懸崖，像顆小火球似的筆直朝下墜落，耀黑的瞳孔瞬間放大，驚呼聲卡在喉嚨，Ace慌張的想在空中轉身，想拉住東西避免自己死於愚蠢的跳海，失重感僅維持不到三秒，一股更強大的力量扣住他冒火的身軀向上攀升。

 

一連串的變故與來自雙臂的沉重壓力讓少年沒能如同貨物靜止安分，雙腿找不到擺放位置，無助的在空中晃蕩，驚叫聲斷斷續續的，不知道是喀到牙齒還是咬到舌頭，不死鳥歪著頭思考，判斷這不是一個 _適合_ 的姿勢，不顧Ace抗議，輕巧把人給拋出去後，在空中熟練的用尖銳的爪尖勾住Ace的皮帶與褲腰，將少年滑稽的拎了起來，翅膀奮力一展，優雅飛向漆黑的夜空。

 

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊──────！！」狼狽地壓著帽頂，少年的驚呼險些壓過長浪擊在岩壁上發出的白噪音，風壓與慣性作用令他能掙扎的範圍被縮限在一定程度內，沒有任何的著力點使得他不知道該將雙手與雙腳置於何處，無助在空中前後晃蕩，打從Ace步入青春期，脫離小時候被人當麵粉袋隨意拋接的豆丁身材後就甚少被人用如此尷尬的姿勢「攜帶」了（Garp教訓他的時候例外），更別說無法踩在地面上的感覺讓Ace的心跳與呼吸頻率都不自主的加劇。

 

下面是海，惡魔果實能力者並不會游泳，知道Marco不會無聊到淹死Ace的事實並沒有讓他好過些，飛行的感覺太奇特，他抓不準自己是該感到恐懼還是興奮，幼時Ace也曾大膽，或者說找死的把自己塞進圓木桶裡跟自家兄弟競賽，他們輪流從山坡上往下滾，看誰能滾出最遠的距離，他不會傻到以為幾次短暫騰空就能享受自由的滋味，或是被Luffy從山的一頭彈射到另一邊，Ace確信有幾次他的內臟幾乎被擠壓到喉嚨附近，要不是有做為大哥的尊嚴，他早就把胃都吐出來了。

 

不，絕對跟木桶或彈跳遊戲不一樣，根本沒得比擬。

 

他在 _漂浮_ 。

 

「安靜。」男子低沉的聲音從頭頂傳來：「別亂動，要是摔下去你就想辦法游回去吧，yoi」，「說的倒很簡單，你、你，也不過是隻會飛的旱鴨子，別囉囉嗦嗦的！」Ace邊抗議，邊努力縮起腿抬頭找回身體的平衡，這才注意到獸化的Marco身形有多巨大，單是翅膀的長度就幾乎是Ace身高的兩倍有餘，從他的角度很難看到不死鳥的臉，反倒是白鬍子海賊團巨大的標誌張揚的烙印在鳳凰燃燒的胸膛上，只消那麼一眼的時間便深深複印到Ace的瞳孔中，即使勉強拉開視線也無法將十字與月牙型從腦海中抹去，鳳凰強而有力的肌肉完全無視少年的重量，帶著他越飛越高，隨雙翼拍動的落羽並沒有實體，落在他臉上的是蔚藍鵝黃交錯的點點螢火，偶爾參雜些許絳紫，飄落後維持不到幾秒便消失無蹤，這讓待在鳳凰下腹處的Ace彷彿整個人被壟罩在一場近距離的流星雨，除了漂亮之外Ace想不到還有什麼形容詞可以描述，即使身處極黑之中仰望的億萬星辰也不該如此燦爛，那是一種超脫理解範圍的風采，同樣無聲，同樣奪魂。

 

驅火的習性讓Ace忍不住張開掌心，想接觸理應高溫的顏色，無論他試了幾次，在掌心停駐的唯有夜的冰冷。

 

Marco離他很近，堪稱親暱的範圍，Ace卻無法從他身上感受到半點屬於火的影子。

 

這太……奇怪了。

 

停頓的大腦隔了好幾秒，少年才終於重新發送疑問：「不，不是要回船上嗎？」

 

Marco刻意低頭看他，對於一隻鳥來說他能展現出來的表情未免過於豐富，起碼Ace能清楚的解讀鳳凰臉上的鄙視。他花了一點時間才搞懂Marco的回答，「……你把船停在海上？」Ace問。

 

「這個嘛，」不死鳥發出奇妙的，笑聲「『可惜現在鎮上都是無聊的海軍』。」

 

語氣幾乎說的上是無賴了。

 

雙翼優雅承載著兩人的重量，上下拍動帶起強大氣流，沒想繼續聊天的意圖，Marco專心帶著兩人前往未知的目的地，Ace雙手緊緊抱住膝蓋，縮成顆適合被攜帶的球，轉頭看著他們離島越來越遠，直到月光都照不出海線之上的輪廓，好不容易冷靜下來的少年雖然無法降低身體的緊張感，仍抓緊機會體驗難得的飛行樂趣，鬼知道下次Marco心血來潮的路過是什麼時候。

 

他不知道海也能變得像盛在碗裡的水，侷限在可見的邊線內。

 

穿透了稀疏的雲層，直到天空與地面的分界線融為一體，眾所皆知，人魚島位處海底一萬米之下，據說統領一萬米高空的是一座座神秘的空島，活在那裏的物種身體特別膨脹巨大，還有背著翅膀的居民與骨骼空心的魚，很難想像從他指尖穿透的鉛白能密實到支撐船的重量，甚至容許惡魔果實能力者在其中遨遊，他們攀升到氧氣稀薄的高度，Marco調整了他的姿勢，不再抵抗地心引力，順著風滑翔，映入少年眼簾的景色彷彿另一個世界，那是仰望天空無數次，被遺落在地面上的人們窮其一輩子也無從見到的畫面，極端的寒冷讓Ace莫名聯想到沙漠，同樣荒涼，詭譎的氣候貌似不容許生物在此放肆生根，一切都被極端的寂靜給壓制，在海之上隨風翻滾的不是滾滾的黃沙，而是沒有任何重量，實體，溫度的雲海，打在身上不會痛，控制不了也無從逃脫，他們是凝結滔天的浪，揚起與落下同樣緩慢，奔走的速度是海水怎麼也比不上的距離，是大片的白色降低了他對時間的敏銳度，流失的每一分鐘都被人緩慢的拉長，拉長，直到被迎面襲來的海嘯給吞噬，窒息的感覺並不存在，也不會四肢發軟，這種從精神層面上帶來的破壞性遠凌駕於溺水帶來的震撼，在海中，大量液體會灌進他的鼻腔，佔領他的肺葉，奪走他的生命力，留他靜靜的在黑暗中等死，不久後，魚群變會相爭分食他膨脹腐爛的肉體，臟器失去保護裸露在外，海蟲進駐，一吋吋啃食殆盡，從大海汲取的最後都該回歸給海洋，隸屬於世界的通則，他的骸骨最後會落在海床上，成為砂礫的一部份。

 

他們在天空，在Ace全然陌生的環境，事情不是這麼運作的，這裡的一切都跟Ace過去接觸到的事物截然不同，刺骨的寒冷提醒他此時此刻並非一場夢，偉大航道的天氣蠻橫，不可理喻，可降下暴雨及醞釀落雷的地方無論是看到的，摸到的，聞到的，又都如此溫柔，像情人小心翼翼輕撫懷中珍貴的小小寶藏，他甚至張開嘴，撈了一小片雲層來品嘗，什麼都沒有，又好像什麼都濃縮在裡面了，只是Ace參悟不透，他聽見聲音穿透耳殼，在腦中迴響，努力睜大雙眼，想看穿更遙遠的景色，除了Marco跟他之外哪還有其他人存在，他第一次知道原來安靜也是一種噪音，是一種頻率穩定，會從胸口開始蔓延，急速擴散到四肢與全身，與之共鳴起舞的白噪音，使人深深沉溺在其中，無法自拔。

 

即使走入飄著漫天大雪的冬島，也不可能看到細雪染上羞怯的粉色，比櫻花瓣更淡雅，比雪的色澤還要高溫，或是帶著如湖水般瑩白的微光，構成不死鳥的青炎照在白雲上又是另一回事，太多太多的資訊塞在腦中，事實上畫面移動的不怎麼快速，Ace總覺得自己就快不能負荷，他想記下珍貴的每一秒，連眨眼都捨不得。

 

不知不覺間，Ace看呆了，他連自己什麼時候發出如孩童般天真的讚嘆聲都不知道。

 

再一次的，角度問題使他看不見掛在Marco臉上堪稱得意的表情。

 

「哇喔──────」

 

「我猜這是喜歡？」

 

「我的意思是，『 ** _哇喔！_ 』**你懂嗎？天啊這太……」他想了半天也不知道太什麼，兩手在空中畫了個大圓，隨後才想到Marco看不到他的手勢。

 

「傑出？不可思議？精彩？壯闊？前所未見？說些我沒聽過的吧，yoi。」Marco貼心地替陷入詞窮狀態的Ace補充形容詞，順勢降低一直收起來的爪子，好讓少年能取得更好視線。卻也沒料到少年想了半天的結果是發出長長的哀號聲：「這對你來說居然只是日常生活的一部份，太不公平了，我也想讓Luffy看啊！那傢伙肯定會喜歡的！他以前老愛從高處往下跳，或把自己彈飛出去，可是他絕對不可能跑到雲海上玩的！」

 

新的，陌生的名字從Ace口中說出，Marco挑眉，默默更新了一下情報，所以Garp有兩個孫子，兩個， ** _還活著_** ，的孫子，他應該找時間觀察研究Ace的生存方式，搞不好能回去拉高自家船員的生存係數，畢竟如果有什麼人能在Garp的教養底下活過成年（最神祕的還是複數，再次強調）這些小傢伙鐵定有什麼過人之處，比方說兩顆心臟，鐵打的脾胃外加鍍膜的皮膚什麼的。

 

默默吐槽自己作為船醫的不專業思考邏輯，Marco面不改色的警告：「真敢把白鬍子海賊團的副船長當成什麼稀有的坐騎，下次我就拎著你把你從上面扔下去，yoi。」雖然他的家人，尤其是以Haruta為首的隊長們，在奴役Marco作為他們高空彈跳不綁繩遊戲主要執行平台，有著數十年如一日的恐怖熱情，也不怕哪天Marco恍神失爪把他們摔成肉泥，有時候Marco懷疑他們故意激怒他就只為了報復一隊隊長嫌煩拒絕帶人出去遊玩這件事，一群超過三十歲的幼稚鬼。

 

Ace沉默幾秒後滿懷希望的開口：「我就問問，有沒有什麼交換條件──」，Marco乾脆俐落地打斷他：「沒有，想都不要想，yoi。拎久了我也是會累的，再問一次我就把你丟下去。」

 

「我可以騎在上面。」Ace覺得自己很委屈，「這角度看不到星星。」再說肚子被勒的有點痛。

 

Marco差點被口水嗆到，這還是他有理了？那句話是怎麼說來著？小孩子真不能寵，寵下去沒完沒了。

 

換作是其他人膽敢對Marco提出這種要求，被一隊隊長嘴角掛著溫和的微笑痛揍一頓後踹進海裡教訓都算小事，再怎麼親和的人都不會願意被人當牲畜使用，除非情況危急或Marco本人願意主動提供服務。

 

Marco不知道自己為什麼完全沒有被冒犯的感覺，反到有點想笑，他莫名想提醒少年他到底都對著一個成年男子提出什麼樣的要求，再想想裡頭隱含的歧異，Marco都想嘆氣了，不過一隊隊長終究沒用粗魯的黃色笑話摧毀眼下美好的氣氛，嘴上維持平淡的聲音，不為所動的反駁：「我不喜歡被人騎，yoi──當然，你要換另一種騎法也可以，我怕你明天會回不了軍隊。」

 

Ace隔了很久很久才知道要臉紅。

 

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

夢幻的飛行時間並沒有持續太久，鳳凰微微側過身體，閃過一片帶雷的積雲後開始下降，Ace早已失去方向概念，興致勃勃地等待下個驚喜，對於Marco實際上帶著他繞了大半圈飛往回頭路的訊息一無所知。

 

某方面的Ace或許會很自豪地承認他迷上了眼前神祕莫測的幻獸，一個從童話故事裡走出來的傳說，近距離接觸才發現Marco的火炎與他的火沒有半點溫度，相傳不死鳥出生與死亡都投身於熊熊燃燒的陽炎，將骨骼毀滅後劇烈的重塑成新的軀體，環環緊扣，生生不息，世上獨一無二的物種，奇怪的是他仰賴的溫度彷彿被人偷走似的，即使是柴火堆裡的餘燼都能燙人了，何況生存在其中的生物，明明大腦警告Ace會被燒傷，那種刺痛，怎麼說呢，不過都是心理作用，Ace試著點燃自己的手掌，情不自禁伸手撫摸鳳凰如螢火般冰冷的青炎。

 

Marco震了一下，沒有出聲。

 

這是他摸過最柔軟的東西。

 

指尖貼著不死鳥的下腹，缺乏固定形體的羽毛從指縫中流逝，隱晦撩動Ace內心突然產生難以言喻的衝動，見Marco沒有太大反對觸碰，Ace努力直起身體，大膽的將整隻手掌壓了上去，來回搓揉著，如果不是受限於姿勢，勾不到，他可能會失態把臉埋進燃燒的羽毛堆裡蹭。

 

太舒服了。

 

像是浸泡在冰涼的湖水裡，卻沒有水的壓力，蔚藍慢慢被橘紅染成色調更深沉的靛藍，調和出來的微妙雪青，以及溫潤高雅的的墨綠，越來越多細小的花火從他們接處的地方爆出來，奇妙的是沒人因此受傷，或有所耗損，Ace陷入一種半清醒半恍神的狀態，他不斷的加熱，不斷提高掌心的溫度，觸碰的地方卻一再失溫，身體下方是冰冷無盡的海水，上方是熾熱奪神的焰火，抓不準自己究竟是想把Marco整個人給點燃，抑或是融進再生炎之中，享受那股貌似永不被驚擾的寧靜。

 

沒有聲響，沒有軌跡，沒有隻字片語，如一道屏障將他隔絕在整個世界之外。

 

除了火焰，裹著他就像他確實是個有價值的東西，值得不被傷害。

 

Ace知道自己應該要說些什麼，但他的大腦還沉浸在精神上的刺激內，他應該是喊了Marco的名字，兩次或三次，也許。

 

增強的風勢稍微降低了他臉上的溫度，Ace張著嘴，然後：「Marco，你、噫噫噫！！！等等等等、哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊───────────────」

 

好不容易找回聲音的少年半句話都沒說完，強大的推力襲來，下一秒，他就被人粗暴的扔了出去，這次今晚Ace第三次發出狼狽的慘叫聲，小小身軀縮成一顆球在半空中劃出一道圓弧線，倒映在眼中的世界上下翻轉，臀部著地後又隨著慣性作用一路滾了兩三圈才停住身體，整個人都撞傻了，方才的溫柔浪漫對比現在的處境，如果不是肌肉傳來陣陣疼痛感，Ace都要懷疑自己大概是得了妄想症。

 

不，他就不該愚蠢的相信Marco，性格惡劣又極度自我中心的男人。

 

揉著不舒服的四肢與腰腹，Ace認為自己有資格生氣，「嗚啊──痛死了，突如其來的你幹什麼呢？就不能警告我一下嗎！」銜接在長達數分鐘美夢的鋪陳後，全身上下精神最為放鬆的時刻，簡直糟透了。

 

幻獸用如樂音般優美的聲響冷笑：「眼睛長在你臉上，你就該學著自己看路，再說這高度摔不死你的，吵什麼。」

 

「哈？你的請喝酒就是把人摔死在────」

 

船上。

 

消散的青炎與微風帶起了垂在桅桿上的旗幟，屬於白鬍子海賊團的驕傲。

 

Ace猛然想起來一件很重要的事。

 

風帆，船桅，纜繩，舵盤──他正坐在一艘體型不算太大單桅帆船的甲板上，船身目測不過三四十來米長，重點是，他在四皇副手的船上，不知道對方有多少人手，離開島嶼外加在天上轉了一圈，他同樣無法判斷目前所在之處，當說要請Marco喝酒的時候他考慮的是回到鎮上去找間偏僻一點的小酒吧打發時間，身上不可能會有對海兵來說太過奢侈的紀錄指針，四周環海也無路可逃，Marco更見鬼看不出有沒有意願要把他載回去。

 

以前落入陷阱裡的鱷魚大概跟他現在的立場沒兩樣，利用鎮定壓抑住內心的咆哮。

 

他應該要緊張，要是回不去的話Garp無疑會親自殺了他的。

 

為什麼傻傻地就跟上來了呢？

 

獸爪扣在欄杆上，Marco收起雙翼，金環相接而成的修長尾羽在身後飄盪，兩手抱胸，居高臨下俯視跌坐在地上的Ace，後者正緊咬下唇，離他想裝出的無動於衷有很大一段距離。

 

將少年緊繃的神色解讀為提防，Marco內心嘆息著是什麼樣的海軍英雄才有辦法養出警覺性低成這樣又無比遲鈍的小海軍，嘴上倒是悠哉地逗弄著對方：「現在才開始擔心是否有點晚了。」

 

Ace氣鼓鼓的瞪著他：「囉嗦，誰擔心了！不就是喝酒嗎？喝！」

 

被人取笑一整晚雜念的Marco聳聳肩，十分善良的鼓勵Ace：「繼續維持你的勇氣，yoi。」，察覺少年不安的點，男子難得貼心的補充：「順帶一提，船上沒有其他人，你的祕密在我這裡很安全，我沒興趣讓別人參與我的私人約會，就算對象是個小鬼頭也一樣。」

 

他跳下欄杆，獸爪在落地之前就轉化回人型，涼鞋在船板上踩出平緩的節奏，Marco故意跨過Ace伸出來的腳，忽略Ace那句：「差勁要死的約會方式，當心跟我爺爺一樣單身一輩子，我是什麼？可以隨手拋丟的馬鈴薯嗎？」悠哉往船艙走去，Ace眼神全程跟著男子的身影移動，努力不讓自己像受驚嚇的貓，「砰」的一聲將自己點燃。

 

火攻對Marco沒有用，除了換來更多嘲笑，他今晚已經聽夠多了。

 

至於Marco，被Ace定位成壞人的Marco，內心的笑意終於滿到再也無法隱藏的程度，。

 

浮誇攤開雙手，男子刻意高音調，用三分真誠七分痞氣的戲劇性嗓音開口：「歡迎，來到白鬍子海賊團，再次介紹，我是白鬍子海賊團第一隊隊長，不死鳥Marco，沒辦法帶你去Moby Dick還請見諒，不過這艘船設備也算乾淨齊全，你無聊的話可以四處逛逛，小心別跳進海裡，你我都沒那個能耐救援或自救。」

 

「身為邀請人，我大概有義務要為你做說明，其實我們白鬍子海賊團是非常好客的，老爹高興起來一連玩了好幾天的紀錄也不是沒有，雖然之後護士們不怎麼高興……，嘛、總之，想吃什麼盡量吃，我走之前有留一些點心，你右手邊的箱子打開來就是了，吃不夠廚房還有，加熱的話火別弄太大，燒焦味道就沒那麼好了，至於安全問題你也不用太緊張，白鬍子海賊團成團到現在我們都沒有在宴會途中殺死客人的紀錄，邀請海軍倒是頭一遭，我想我可以適應。」

 

總是半睜的眼皮底下塞滿了不懷好意，傳達出的訊息跟他的語氣截然不同，Ace再次咒罵。

 

裝模作樣的死火雞。

 

Marco站在船艙門前，回頭看了眼神色糾結的少年，愉快的下個了小結論。

 

 

「以上報告，希望您能滿意，試著讓自己舒服一點吧，無名的小海軍，yoi。」

 

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

Marco從船艙走出來，左手拎著兩瓶酒，右手則扔了件黃色的短袖襯衫與濕毛巾到坐在地上放空的Ace頭上。

 

「諾、稍微整理整理，你聞起來比宿醉的海賊還更不得體，yoi。」

 

「我不知道海賊會注重這些，剛剛也沒聽你抱怨。」他經常被人抗議生活習慣簡直像沒馴化完全的野生動物，被說比海賊還糟到是頭一次，順從的用毛巾將上半身擦過一輪，Ace擦起鳥巢般的微卷黑髮，多虧了他粗魯的動作，本來就不整齊的頭髮變得更加毛躁，用手指梳理幾次發現效果不大，少年果斷放棄，頭上蓋著條毛巾，將襯衫套上後接過Marco遞出的酒。

 

瀟灑用牙齒撬開瓶塞，金髮男子聳聳肩，「有原則是好事，我傾向維持，要知道活在沒有框架的世界不代表全然的自由，而是連自我控管能力都沒有的瘋子。」聽到他簡單的解釋，Ace忍不住抬頭，耀黑的眼神不像批評，眉間寫滿困惑：「……你不覺得，做為一個號稱自由自在的海賊，你的原則有點太多了嗎？白鬍子海賊團不會有什麼生活公約跟不死鳥條款，吧？嗚，光是想像就覺得有點毛骨悚然。」Ace張開手指，開始一條條的細數：「不欠人情，不殺無名海軍，不喜歡被誤解，不接受任何對白鬍子本人的汙衊，不救自找麻煩的笨蛋……」從他倆第一次見面到現在Marco提出的原則到底有多少條，數到第二隻手後他就放棄了。

 

Ace自己都不好意思提起他們兩次見面Marco都拿衣服給他穿，莫非這是種嗜好？奇怪的審美觀就先不提了，看看他身上的紫色長衫，水藍色腰部跟鳳梨髮型，少年誠懇地感謝襯衫不是草綠色。

 

慢條斯理喝著酒，Marco靜靜看著少年，「我認為，你沒有搞懂當中的概念。首先，群體規則有群體規則的意義在，即使有些規則時常讓人覺得可笑又迂腐，但為了最大利益著想，服從是必須的，差別在於合格的海賊聽從船長的命令是出於尊重，海軍則不然，你們面對的是整個世界與自以為是的正義，階級是最簡便的控制方式，以為透過手段獲得的珍貴權力看在掌權者眼裡就是塊連剩菜都稱不上的碎屑，無論如何掙扎，往上晉升，要撼動上面的人根本是癡人說夢，為了連自己都定義不了的正義兩個字白白把生命葬送出去，我都想可憐你們。」他啜了口酒，言詞犀利的繼續補充：「至於個人原則不代表受到限制，是我願意這麼做，在自由意志的選擇下，帶來的益處，亦或是壞處，我全盤接受，舉例來說，像你這種年紀的海賊被海軍抓到就是死路一條，要我的話，」Marco假笑，食指朝著Ace挑釁的上下移動，「說真的，太無聊了，yoi。」

 

「即使我有可能殺了你也無所謂？」Ace示威性的將整隻右手臂纏上火焰，強調自己的強悍。

 

「我說了，無論代價是什麼，身後沒幾個莽撞有幹勁的後輩出來鬧鬧，練練手腳，我看還是趁早退休去當個無名小醫生吧。」

 

「……總有一天我會拔光你身上的鳥毛，就從尾巴開始。」Ace簡直啞口無言。

 

Marco靠在欄杆上，朗爽的大笑：「哈哈哈，啊────如果你能強到那樣的話，我欣然接受，畢竟缺乏挑戰，活在被人安排妥當的道路與死亡無異，海賊與否皆然。」

 

「看到的未來是某人預先寫好的劇本，身旁的人不是負責導正產生的偏差，就是改變心意提前結束鬧劇，不管你多努力想證明自己的價值，說真的，沒有人在乎。」

 

Marco仰起頭，雙眼盯著那片遙不可及的星空，深深嘆了一口氣。

 

 「那樣的世界實在太無趣了。」

 

沉默回到兩人之間，直覺告訴Ace不要追問，不要探究，Marco顯然在暗示他某些東西，某些他也許早就察覺而沒點破的真相，Ace沒有任何心理準備，也不想談論，他不習慣從別人身上獲得希望，畢竟最後享受失望的永遠都是他自己，於是少年抿著嘴保持沉默，安靜地喝著酒。

 

舌尖浸泡在熱辣的液體中，一口一口滑入胃裡，悄悄燃燒著神經，獨特的香氣與濃厚的風味侵占整個鼻腔，很久沒嘗到度數如此高的烈酒，不過幾口下肚，酒精已有效平緩他累積起來的壓力，少年不由自主解除防備性姿勢，曲著腳，將手壓在膝蓋上，Marco顯然沒有喝悶酒的習慣，見Ace警戒逐漸降低，決定開啟新的話題。

 

「以你這年紀的小鬼來說，你的話並不多，yoi。」脾氣倒是挺火爆，但來的快去的也快，配上惡魔果實的能力，活脫脫移動彈藥箱。

 

Ace瞪他，「我不知道能跟海賊聊什麼。」尤其是跟自己年紀相差頗大的海賊，自己的弟弟又是自說自話的類型，有點社交障礙的Ace皺著眉頭思考，「……要不炫耀炫耀你的懸賞金額？」

 

Marco差點嗆到，「用海軍的價值觀來比較社會地位的高低，好吧，我想想……最後一次看到是七億七千萬，不過那是好幾年前的事了，沒特別去注意。」

 

「不會是過氣了吧？」Ace憐憫萬分的問他，Marco拒絕上勾：「為了拿不到的金額四處找架打，不是小孩子就是吃飽太閒的瘋子，我偶爾也會好奇海軍耗費心思訂定懸賞金額給海賊炫耀到底是什麼奇怪的邏輯……嘛，我的事就算了，跟我說說你自己吧。」

 

Ace放下酒瓶，指著自己，「我？我有什麼好說的？」

 

「你看起來跟他們不一樣。」Marco解釋，那些海軍，當然，否則Ace不會大老遠被拐來海賊船上。

 

「我 **有** 攻擊過你！還有白鬍子本人！這算是某種恭維還是諷刺？」

 

「如果你認為主動挑起跟白鬍子海賊團的戰爭算是有智慧的壯舉，請當我在諷刺，yoi。」

 

「……好吧，謝謝誇獎？──不對！就不能我有個小小的偉大志向是當海軍打倒邪惡的海賊嗎？」少年險些暴躁的跳起來抗議。

 

Marco瞇起眼睛，決定說出若是讓Garp聽到絕對會揪著他尾巴打，內心無從否認的實話：「我這輩子看的人夠多了，Ace，你不是當海軍的料，你不尊重你的上司，你打從心裡認為他們沒有被尊敬的價值，你質疑他們每一個命令與決定不是因為你比他們聰明，而是你不懂得如何把信任交給不相信你的人，你討厭階級跟淺規則，憎恨權勢，不喜歡海軍不容許異音的氣氛，更遑論團隊合作，要是沒人特別看著，死在自己人手上跟敵人手上的機率差不多一半一半，yoi。」小子八成也是禁閉室的常客，關不怕，罵不乖，武力脅迫的效果也不長。

 

「活在官僚體系要的野心，虛偽，爭權，奉承你半樣都沒有，要你這種性子的人都去當海軍，世上絕不會只出一個海賊王。」

 

出乎意料的，黑髮少年沒對Marco的尖銳苛刻有所牴觸，反倒點點頭，十分滿意年長男子直白的解析，那怕這些話他聽到都耳朵長繭了：「嘛，老頭子也是這麼說我的，煩都被他煩死了，明明闖禍的不是我，每次都要把我叫去罵。」他學著Marco痞氣十足拎著酒瓶癟嘴聳肩，「不過你看，就算全世界都知道我不適合，我也 _必須_ 得是個海軍。」

 

「也就是說你最開始的夢想不是海賊就是革命軍。」

 

「我曾經應該會是。」Ace的說法十分微妙，他撐著下巴，陷入回憶當中。

 

不可能忘記，在他捨棄承諾做出決定的那天，固執的弟弟鬧了整整一星期，用盡各種手段強烈表達他的不贊同，直到Ace動手把他捆在樹上為止，養母Dadan藏在粗暴關心背後數次欲言又止，支持的話怎麼也說不出口，將他視為弟弟般愛護的Makino做了非常多他喜歡吃的點心，將心疼的淚水通通揉在其中。

 

怎麼可能忘記，在Ace眼裡幾乎萬能的Garp，蒼老佈滿皺紋的臉上隱藏不了的諸多無奈與痛苦。

 

左邊是他的家，右邊是出海的船，少年站在碼頭，第一次也是最後一次享受自由的風。

 

_這是我的決定，我不會後悔。_

Ace當著所有人的面，跟著Garp離開風車鎮，他的故鄉，腳步無比堅決。

 

他說謊了。

 

一生一次的謊言。

 

「……要是這樣，Luffy就當不了海賊了，那傢伙的夢想可是成為海賊王，他是絕對不可能當海軍的，做大哥的只好委屈一點，不管他願不願意，事情就是這樣。」

 

_吵死了，真不甘願的話就給我當上海賊王！做不到我就揍死你！聽到沒有！_

甩甩頭，用力把Luffy的哭鬧聲甩到腦後，Ace不自在的動了動身體，過去可不是什麼適合配酒的溫馨回憶，事到如今他也只能硬著頭皮走下去。

 

「也不能說是糟糕透頂的人生選擇，哈哈。」Ace乾笑。「也許之後抓到空檔假裝被抓再跟海賊出去鬼混鬼混也不錯，感覺還不賴。」

 

「說到這個，我沒有答應你。」

 

「啊？」

 

「你說要我綁架你，帶你回船上，在你升完火燒完水取完暖除完雪再做完菜之後，我不記得我有答應要讓你回去。」

 

Ace一臉錯愕，「可是，你──你──你────！」

 

_「真的想報答的話，過來陪我喝兩杯。」_

_「如果你有種上海賊船的話，yoi。」_

**啊。**

「這個嘛，我只說了『來兩個月內經過的島嶼也沒有冬島』。」Marco岔著腿，雙手在欄杆上，嘴角上揚，露出堪稱經典的完美假笑：「再給你一個忠告，海賊是種言而無信，極其狡猾的生物，最好留意你說過的話，不然你怎麼被人賣的都不知道。」

 

偏頭閃過Ace扔過來的小火球，Marco雷打不動，淡定喝酒「比方說現在，yoi。」

 

「靠，我收回前言！Marco你是我看過最差勁的海賊！」

 

結論是Marco從頭到尾都把他耍著玩，挫敗到一定的程度，Ace已經不知道該說什麼了，他洩憤似的往嘴裡灌了一大口酒，隨即被嗆的狂咳不已。

 

Marco沒有繼續深究，他決定先驗證另一件事。

 

「這樣吧，你回答我一個問題，作為回報，我可以送你回去，yoi。」

 

Ace坐在原地忍了半天給自己順氣，收起想往Marco臉上砸的拳頭，「……好？」他回答，語氣充滿了不確定。

 

少年等了很久才等到Marco的回應，男人的聲調低沉許多：「港口那天，你為什麼要去救海賊？」年長的惡魔果實能力者面無表情收起所有輕浮，垂著視線提問。

 

Ace歪著頭，不明白Marco的意思，他不在意的揮揮手，提醒對方:「你不是也看到了嗎？是海軍先攻擊的，帕拉塔就是個白癡。」

 

被自己擅自設想的榮耀蒙蔽雙眼及思考能力，為了消滅邪惡將人命視為能輕易被犧牲的籌碼，Ace無法接受，回到當下，他也確實沒有考慮太多，全憑直覺告訴他必須要做點什麼，做點 _什麼_ ，去制止悲劇發生。

 

「攻擊是你們是一回事，可平民也在裡面，總是會有一些人不願意撤離，或者來不及撤離，他們的生活不該被打擾，我們已經給他們造成夠多麻煩了，見死不救不是我的風格。」

 

Marco直起身體，離開一直依靠的欄杆，緩慢走向Ace，後者拒絕移動，視線相互探查，Marco的眼睛裡彷彿有火光在燃燒。

 

「Ace，你有沒有想過為什麼當整個鎮上的人都知道四皇會與海軍碰頭，盡可能退到安全地帶時，他們還離的那麼近？」聽不出來是在喝斥還是敘述，Marco站在Ace面前，低著頭，一臉正色對不知情的少年解釋：「他們是兄弟，弟弟諾德當了海賊，哥哥諾迪是單純的批發商商人，不涉黑，我們有些物資是由他那邊經手而來──以商船的名義，當然。愚蠢的海軍以為能拿下老爹的人頭開了第一槍，聽到槍響的諾迪擔心弟弟出意外才沒離開，海軍的判斷並沒有錯，『與海賊親近的人死有餘辜』，yoi。」

 

「那改變不了什麼，你說諾迪沒有上船，那他就不是海賊，一般民眾是無辜的。」將酒瓶放在身側，Ace放在膝蓋上，同樣嚴肅。

 

Marco冷哼，完全不同意Ace的主張，「就算你選擇不救他們，也不會有人因此苛責你，無論看在海軍或一般人眼裡，不會有太多人同意你的觀點，廣義上來說，幫助海賊幾乎等同宣告自己也是共犯。」

 

「那是他們的問題，與我無關，我只相信直覺。「他堅持，Marco蹲了下來，定定的直視眼前年輕的小海軍。

 

「直覺告訴你要救一個海賊。」

 

「直覺還告訴我可以跟海賊在海賊船上喝酒。」Ace毫不遲疑地回嗆，「 _證明我是錯的，那也是我自找的，跟你沒有關係。_ 」

 

氣氛變得有些怪異，壓力重新回到身上，Ace發現風在不知不覺間靜止下來，空氣如同鉛塊般沉重，他咬著牙，不知道Marco想從他身上得到什麼回答。

 

人一輩子只需一個謊言便足以，他不屑，更沒有偽裝的必要。

 

誠然，Marco難以捉摩的脾氣讓Ace或多或少有點畏懼，他知道對方近乎本能的強烈防備一直都在，直覺也告訴他，Marco從來都沒有想傷害他的意圖。

 

Marco伸出手，緩慢的搭在Ace後頸上，將人給拉近，另隻手則搭在Ace身後的欄杆上。

 

他被困住了，字面意義上的，他不敢移開視線，喉嚨有些乾燥。

 

Ace穩住呼吸，懷疑自己莫名加劇的心跳是在反應哪種情緒，順從的身體提早一步背叛本人意志，異常期待接下來的發展。

 

「好。」Marco說。

 

Ace還來不及問Marco的意思，突然席捲而來的強大睡意瞬間奪去他的意識，Marco的臉糊成一片青藍色的火光，少年來不及出聲，整個人便陷入深沉的黑暗中。

 

_啊啊，糟透了。_

 

  X  x  x  x  X

 

 

 

陽光刺痛了雙眼，他在柔軟的棉被與枕頭堆中醒來，無眠夢比什麼都讓人感到滿足，Ace揉著眼睛，吸氣後伸了個懶腰，然後把臉砸回去枕頭堆裡。

 

嗚，這床也太舒服了，跟他狹小的宿舍相比簡直天堂，Marco這海賊當的可真奢侈，搞的他都不想回去……

 

倏地，Ace睜大雙眼，慘叫著從床上跳起來。

 

對，Marco，他睡著了，該死的他睡著了，現在幾點？他在哪裡？Marco把他送回鎮上還是他還在船上？外面太陽很大，過中午了嗎？接二連三跳出來的問號逼的Ace顧不得睡眠的呼喚，慌慌張張起爬出被窩想搞清楚狀況。

 

半開的窗戶帶來陣陣微風，他穿著同件短褲站在床邊，房門附近放著他的黑色短靴，不算小的客房除了他睡的雙人大床外，還有一張深紅色的單人沙發，一組木製餐桌椅及一個大約四尺寬的衣櫃，裡頭吊著他的橘色牛仔帽，Marco給的黃色襯衫及一條皮帶，配上同樣色系的木質地板，整個空間一塵不染，相當舒服。

 

Ace確信自己應該是在鎮上的某間旅店，推開窗戶往外看，能隱隱約約看到海軍的旗幟在空中飄盪，餐桌上放著一個小餐籃，裡頭傳來微弱的食物香氣。飢餓的感覺促使Ace赤腳走上前，打開餐籃後不意外看到一堆水果，麵包及超大分的便當。

 

米白色的信紙對折後貼在便當蓋上，沒有屬名，Ace只想知道Marco是在什麼時候把他帶回來的，他遲疑了一下，決定打開信紙。

 

 

 

_「三條命，三個人情，這次就當送你的，還有兩次機會，好好把握。_

_你的直覺是對的，但對環境缺乏警覺就是很嚴重的錯誤_

_Ps:_ _禮物我放在地下室，不客氣。」_

 

 

 

Ace咬了口麵包，滿頭霧水。

 

「……什麼莫名其妙的東西？」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ●小劇場一
> 
> Ace：（語氣不佳）你來幹嘛？  
> Marco：我、我想追你QAQ………………..
> 
> ●小劇場二
> 
> 白鬍子海賊團受大夥敬重老爹信任被公認無所不能的一隊隊長Marco半正式的向他的兄弟們徵求追人的手法  
> 已婚船員A：看夜景一定行的！何況Marco隊長你能飛啊，風景好氣氛佳！肯定大大加分 ！  
> 酒量不好的Rakuyo：找個安靜的地方兩人獨處，喝個一兩杯放鬆心情提升好感度吧  
> 正在化妝的Izou：把持好調情的尺度與恥度，沒把握就別躁進以免被當變態，別只想著怎麼把人拐回家，談心也很重要（瞪Thatch）  
> 有女兒的船員B：走之後別忘了留點小禮物讓他記得你，小孩子嘛！很好哄的！找些新奇的玩意兒，不管前面氣什麼也會忘的差不多了  
> Marco表示他全都做完了也做對了，但好像又全都做錯了  
> Thatch：（忍笑）我天啊那小子上船後我絕對要好好請他大吃一頓居然能讓Marco苦惱哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈─────（被Marco踹進海裡）  
> Vista：（嘆氣）就說了除了老爹以外沒人敢賭，Haruta你還是把賭盤收起來吧。
> 
> ●小劇場三
> 
> Marco：我覺得我還是很有希望。  
> Izou：誰給你的自信，Hancock嗎？  
> Marco：（悠悠嘆氣）他說他想騎我，yoi。  
> Thatch：老大，你知道這艘船上有超過九成的人都想騎你嗎？在天上飛的那種？  
> Marco：唉，我想我大概是老了，有點跟不上現在年輕人的節奏。  
> Vista：嚄嚄嚄嚄，難不成約會不管用？  
> Izou：你不是直接約人家上床吧（瞪Thatch）。  
> Thatch：是啊你不是直接約人家上床吧我跟你說啊這招不管用年輕人圖新鮮你這樣太快讓他失去熱度之後想再走清純路線他只會當你玩膩了小情小愛已經不流行了你要跟上世界的潮流要我說的話你強硬一點把人拐上船咱們兄弟輪流洗腦他搞不好時間一久小子愛上大夥兒老爹還能多一個新兒子皆大歡喜……（在Izou的怒視下縮在角落）。  
> Marco：（完全沒有在聽）現在的小孩子談戀愛已經不從牽手擁抱接吻開始了，直接上來就揉＿＿嗎？我怕他再揉下去我是真的會有反應．還是這是種我沒會意過來的邀請，我該怎麼做，yoi？  
> Izou：…………。  
> Thatch：……………………。  
> Vista：………………………………。  
> Rakuyo：我靠！我現在改壓Ｍarco是被操的那個選項算不算詐賭？


	6. CH.2-C

 

 

 

 

掀起簾子，男子側過身，讓路給正要離開屋內的人，沒錯過那句真誠的「謝謝你！Marco大哥！」

 

「為什麼我覺得你幹這事異常熟練？」受不了沾上的屍臭味，重新換了件新和服的Izou順便從黑鯨號上拉了一批物資下船，清點完畢，哪都去不了閒著無事乾脆待在Marco的臨時小診所內，Izou靠坐在窗台上，單手轉著做工精緻卻沒點火的細長煙管夾，他很清楚對方工作的習慣，被消遣的對象則專注於手上的任務，待他完成清洗工作，將器具分類放置，用掛在一旁的乾淨毛巾擦拭雙手，才悠哉地開口：「我不懂你的意思，Izou，我是船醫，船醫要是不熟練基本的外傷照護，豈不成了夢想家，咱們當海賊的再怎麼瘋狂也不至於拿生命開玩笑，yoi。」

 

「有人提到職業道德還是惡魔果實能力嗎？」華麗的翻了白眼，Izou煙管往門外一指，一群年紀約在十六七歲的小獸人們正聽從Marco的指示忙進忙出，整理使用過的醫療廢棄品，熱情、積極、有秩序的模樣哪還見得早些前連接近都無法接近的敵意，更別提Marco可是完整的人類外觀，涼鞋穩穩地踩在地上，鳥爪，金色環形長尾及羽翼型的再生炎半點都沒影，「你從什麼時候開始轉職當保母了，別告訴我是不死鳥的天性作祟，以前可沒看你熱衷於照顧小孩子。」腦衝犯傻的船員哪個不是被直接扔海裡醒腦，十六隊隊長毫不懷疑全船唯一講不聽又扔不下海的唯有船長一人。

 

聳聳肩，Marco摘下眼鏡，露出看在Izou眼裡太過親合的微笑：「他們只是沒被好好的對待過，並不是真的天生抗拒外來者，小孩子嘛，重點是要先贏得他們的信任，用平等的態度面對，他們自然會覺得自己有用，能幫上忙了，yoi。」

 

「呵，看不出來咱們一隊隊長經驗豐富，真枉費我認識你十幾年。」

 

「Moby Dick號可是有一萬名船員啊Izou。」就算不是幹部，老鳥也得負責帶領新人適應船上生活，海賊當了二十年什麼人沒見過，總體來說，與人拉近關係手段也就那些。

 

不服的打一場，有摩擦找第三方調停，通常小誤會也是一兩桶啤酒罐下去，誰都會是親兄弟好姐妹，再不然如此大的船隻也沒真的要求誰跟誰一定得和平共處，閃遠一點還不會嗎。

 

對於船醫理直氣壯的說詞，Izou完全不買帳，「是啊，Moby Dick號上也已經很久沒有神經纖細又充滿攻擊性的未成年船員了，老爹的同盟例外──怎麼，難道你出差都是去幫人帶小孩嗎？我以為你是去約會？Thatch可是壓了不少錢在賭盤上啊。」Izou故作驚訝的問。

 

一口氣被噎在喉嚨間，吞不下去又吐不出來，Marco惱怒的雙手抱胸，才想反問來找碴的十六隊隊長究竟想幹嘛，Izou瞬間切回公事公辦的語氣，皺起眉頭，嚴肅的斥責Marco：「行了行了，八卦晚點再扯，先說正事，大概是你那天發飆有用，猜猜昨晚Fossa外出找到什麼？」

 

忍住了想吐槽「到底是誰先開始改行當狗仔」的衝動，Marco掏出菸盒及打火機，順便替Izou點火，「……我猜猜，一個被層層植物覆蓋，遠離世俗塵囂，半天然半人工，通往神秘遺跡的地下隧道？」

 

「散發鐵鏽味的神秘遺跡，裡面還有現代照明以及穿著白袍的邪惡大反派。」將頭髮撥到耳後，男子語帶嘲諷地補充。

 

「至少不用走水底迷宮，為此我深懷感激。」

 

滿意享受菸草的氣味，同樣對於密閉式空間沒太多好感，Izou點點頭：「這回可沒寶藏給咱們挖了，有沒有興趣陪我去炸土撥鼠？」

 

搭著Izou的肩膀，Marco露出完美的假笑，「正餓著呢，yoi。」

 

 

 

　X　x　x　x　X

 

 

 

從地圖來看，媞媞希彌亞的剛好被陡峭的山脊以倒S型的方式分成左右兩邊，喀喀塔族的部落位在西方的山谷內，S型的缺口處是整片未幾乎未開發的茂密森林，海岸線則佈滿礁岩，形成天然屏障，倒S型的中央據稱有一條狹長通海的缺口，分隔了島的左右邊，若能好好利用山壁上的天然坑洞，擴建及加固結構，避開外海的礁石建立一個隱密的港口並非天方夜譚。

 

一行人跟著數名神色警戒的獸人，小心翼翼穿過整片茂密的樹林，他們全程靜默，怕引起注意也不帶火把，Marco憑著方向感推測他們應該是往山脊東邊靠近，在聽到水聲後，大夥移動的速度不知不覺加快，穿過垂下來交錯的藤蔓，他們在叢林中奔跑，幾分鐘後Marco靈巧的跟著人影翻過崩落的巨大石塊，本能迫使他停下腳步，眼前是倒映著夜色深如墨似的河流，微弱的月光提供的能見度有限，他蹲伏在地上，讓青炎纏在腳踝周遭協助夥伴，幾人依序爬上巨石，水飛濺的聲響吸引他的注意力，Marco瞇起眼睛，河水中央冒出一個人影，揮著手示意他們靠近。

 

若非Fossa的氣息確實在附近，不黯水性的Marco是不可能故作瀟灑的嘆氣後就在Izou的笑聲中跳進全然漆黑的河裡的。

 

被水包圍的感覺很不舒服，四肢無比沉重，雖不到海水那般全身無力，遭到水流壓制處於被動局面依舊讓Marco不自覺往Izou的方向靠近。幸好被讓他神經焦慮的情況沒維持太久，他們依序穿過被水淹沒過半岩洞入口，過沒幾分鐘，Marco冷不防的被人一把從水裡拎起來。

 

「難道鳥真的有夜盲症嗎？老子等你們等到雪茄都抽光啦！」再生炎與火把同時點燃，紅藍色的火光交錯，照耀整個空間，Fossa佈滿鬍渣的臉近在眼前，大個子還貼心地左右搖晃了下，意圖甩乾可憐的惡魔果實能力者。

 

「……Izou的木屐不利爬山，yoi」Marco微弱的抗議，間接報復Izou沒提到關於水路的部分，男子垂著沉重的眼皮將腰帶取下，用力擰成麻花，Fossa則難得發揮隊長愛反駁他：「得了，Izou就是穿高跟鞋都能十二小時不休息跳樁給你看，說什麼蠢話，泡傻了嗎你。」

 

「只單純跳樁的話別讓Rakuyo喝酒他也行──」

 

眼見兩人扯起來可以準備看日出，爬上岸的十六隊隊長放下捲起的和服下擺，蓋住白皙的修長雙腿，無視臉紅盯著他的一竿人等，默默觀察起眼前地勢，視線所及之處均是深淺不一大大小小的洞穴，頭頂上懸著數千根如刺毯般倒掛的石柱，地上長滿濕滑的青苔，洞穴兩旁放有大量土堆與石塊，以及些許開鑿工具。

 

「如果你問我的意見，地道挖在這種地方，我該說大膽還是不怕死。」

 

放下Marco，Fossa豎起拇指往地洞內一指「哈，你們還沒看到更精采的，中午過來的時候，往裡頭一鑽，沒人帶還真的會走丟，路亂的跟鬼一樣，我看也就他們有辦法這麼搞了，這讓方向感差一點的乾脆住在裡面等來世比較快。」

 

「往好的方面想，你得承認是個巨大的進展。」Izou說，轉身面對圍成半圓形的獸人們，「冒昧請問，我們有嚮導或地圖的可能性有多高？」

 

一路上都沒說過半句話的穆塔吉拉下斗篷，兩只毛茸茸的耳朵微微抽動，不自在的表示回答Izou：「沒有地圖，風險太大。」接著指向Fossa，「他們說已經帶他到離出口沒太遠的地方，走出去就是。」

 

被指名的白鬍子海賊團十五隊隊長苦著臉，低聲碎念所謂的地洞跟螞蟻窩差不多，完全是在折磨他可憐的記憶力，抱怨歸抱怨，神情全無退縮的意思。

 

知道這是他們能獲得的全部資訊，白鬍子海賊團的眾人倒是沒太驚訝，互看一眼便呈現搜索隊形，Fossa拿過火把，走到最前面去打頭陣，Izou則點頭向在場的獸人們致意：「我明白了，你們回去吧，接下來的事情都跟你們沒有關係，順利的話，明天就能把事情解決，當然，我不要求你們的信任，僅只是告知你們會發生的事而已。」

 

喀喀塔族不安地低聲交談，如耳語般的音量在洞穴中迴盪，被水流破壞成無法連貫的語句，Izou忽然想到一件事，開口問了站在身後沉思的一隊隊長：「Marco，名單你帶著嗎？」

 

Marco曲起手指輕敲太陽穴：「記著呢，yoi。」花了很大的力氣溝通才勉強整理出來的需拯救人數與名單，一隊隊長看完後當著喀喀塔族人的面將紙給燒了，交給分散在各組的一隊隊員的訊息是由特殊暗號拼寫而成，外人無法理解的密碼，最大程度確保資料不會外洩，做到這個份上，原本抵死不合作的喀喀塔族人才會帶著Fossa先來探勘。

 

認為再無溝通必要，一行人就備戰狀態，準備去挑對手的老巢。

 

「你們難道不怕是陷阱？」其中一名獸人突然開口問道。

 

白鬍子海賊團眾人有志一同往回看，Izou停下腳步，眉毛動都沒動，聲音如墜落的冰椎般清脆尖銳：「不，我們不擔心，一來你們沒那個本事，就算整群人一起上，最多就是陪他活動筋骨的程度，二來，即使你們與敵人聯手，你們也沒辦法殺害世界上最強壯男人的船員與他該死能幹的大副。」

 

Izo嫌惡的指著Marco，「我從很久以前就學會放棄挑戰他了，但不妨礙我欣賞別人花式找死的蠢樣，所以，請隨意嘗試，能放倒他算你們有能耐，別忘了賣去給海軍換賞金，搞不好可以買一座和平點的小島。」

 

幾名隊員咬著下唇死命憋笑，Fossa豪爽的笑聲震的頂上石柱飄落一整片水花：「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，真夠狠的，Marco，被當面稱讚的感想如何？」

 

Marco抓著頭髮，故作謙虛卻又癖氣十足的回應：「嘛、Izou說的是實話，換一座小島的自信我還是有的，害怕挑戰可幫不了老爹，yoi。」

 

「換大媽的蛋糕島如何？這樣Thatch到下輩子都不用動手做甜點。」

 

「不不不，小火雞雖然囉嗦，畢竟還是我們珍貴的小火雞，拿遊戲平台去換蛋糕簡直虧大了──」

 

無視於隊長們的嘴砲，獸人們圍成半個圓低聲討論，其中一人舉起手指向洞窟，站在旁邊的穆塔吉原本抗拒的搖頭，其他獸人也伸手阻止他，Izou耐著性子等待，直到穆塔吉咬住下唇，無奈對上他的視線，其他人也不甘不願的放手並讓出一條路。

 

出乎Izou預期，跟上來的是一名女性，頂著漂亮的銀灰色狐狸大耳，本該清秀的臉蛋卻鼻樑到左眼眉骨之間的粉色醜陋的傷疤給佔據，半人似獸的腳掌踩在地上，留下奇怪的足印，她靜靜走到Fossa旁邊，僵硬的拿過火把：「我是伊爾，我來負責帶路，」她說，並在Fossa疑惑的眼神中補了句：「早上帶你走的那條終點是死路，你們到不了的。」

 

Marco忍不住伸出手，與Izou相互對拳，露出滿意的微笑。

 

 

 

　X　x　x　x　X

 

 

 

「曾經有一個孩子被偷偷生下來送出去求援。」伊爾說，帶著他們在黑暗中前行，Marco無比慶幸他們在最後關頭選擇合作，山洞內部空間比他原本評估的還要複雜許多，人工開鑿的痕跡四處都是，其他做為掩護的道路就一隊隊長的觀察至少也有五六條，Marco設想過最差情況中，他們得在不引起任何騷動的前提下離開喀喀塔族的地盤，聯繫黑鯨號讓Namur從水路包抄，他們則翻過山脊及中間的裂縫，越過傳聞中的港口進到目的地。

 

以他們的能力不是做不到，只不過有人帶路抄捷徑會整件事情輕鬆許多，畢竟老爹都發話要Marco等人抓出元兇，即使受害者不情願配合，基於自尊問題，隊長們也無法閉著眼讓人質白白送死。

 

「你們以為是Marco隊長？但隊長都快四十了。」再加上他的身高，想到森林內針對一隊隊長的質疑，其中一名隊員忍不住問。

 

伊爾點頭，半晌後又補充：「……其實獸人很難從外表判斷年紀，別看穆塔吉那樣，他也三十四歲了啊，外表長的超齡成熟雖然稀奇，也不是完全沒遇過。」

 

想想下午的孩子群，再把畫面替換成人類相應年齡的外表，這讓原本嘲笑Marco的Izou感覺像生吞了整隻野生電話蟲，渾身雞皮疙瘩，隨後他毫無良心的安慰自己，回頭告訴Kingdew不用替Marco築巢了，他還真沒有照顧雛鳥的嗜好。

 

要塞見於群山內，位置極度隱密，伊爾說大概五年前開始，對方明目張膽的到部落裡抓人，壓榨勞力的同時也利用獸人強健的身體進行實驗，建造出一個毒品與販賣人口的地下交易圈，賣相佳的獸人會被商人帶走成為寵物，他們曾試圖向外求援，像人類與海軍，但一直都沒有人回應他們，他們無計可施。

 

「我是瑕疵品，你們也看到了，我身上有明顯傷疤，」伊爾指著臉上的疤痕，「外表也不特別漂亮，沒有生育及出售的價值，但姐姐就不一樣了，姐姐是村子裡面最漂亮的。」

 

「出去的船都沒有半艘回來，進來的都是他們的人。」

 

「嘛，穆塔吉之前有跟我們提過關於間諜的事。」Fossa說，伊爾的大狐耳微微抽動，「我猜之前的間諜在地道之前就露出臭溝鼠的尾巴，加上村子裡一直都沒動靜，『領頭的』也沒出現，怕我們說的事情是真的，Marco賣力地當免費勞工幫人治療多少能起到作用，絕望中判斷讓我們去跟那幫雜碎狗咬狗的存活率搞不好比原地等死大，加上剛剛Izou也沒強硬的要求一定要你們陪同帶路，出事能撇的乾乾淨淨，反正橫豎不吃虧，操，還真是被小瞧了吶。」

 

即使被當面掀底也沒辦法生氣，畢竟Fossa說的都是事實，「……請理解，我們賠不起輕信的代價。」伊爾語氣生硬，火光中隱約可見她泛紅的臉頰與異常明亮的獸眼，Fossa頓時感覺到無數目光如同尖刺射在他的背上，彷彿在譴責他毫不憐香惜玉的粗神經，不遠處，木屐踩在地上的分貝也加大許多，大個子雪茄都顧不上抽了，揮著手連忙解釋：「我、我也不是說你們不對！保護家人才是最重要的嘛，我可以理解，唉、你不是要去救姐姐嗎？包在我們身上！老子一定會幫你找到姐姐的，就、就當是帶路費怎麼樣？咱們當海賊的最喜歡交易了，你看看咱們兄弟可多了你不用擔心Marco的能力還能幫忙治療呢──」

 

再也聽不下去Fossa尷尬彆扭的安慰方式，Marco痛苦的把臉埋進手裡：「提醒我下次不要因為好玩就讓Thatch灌輸奇怪的知識給他，yoi。」

 

「此等情商真是偉大。」Izou掏出扇子，姿態優雅的遮住嘴角。

 

「Izou，我是認真的。」

 

「呵，我可不能保證。」

 

不敢介入隊長之間戰爭的隊員各個笑到內傷。

 

兩小時候，濕滑的地面逐漸轉為乾硬的土塊，空氣也不再潮濕沉重，夜風微微吹過，伊爾示意大家熄掉火炬，半小時候，一行人掀開由樹籐編織而成的天然布簾，依序從山壁中爬出來。

 

走在最後的Marco突然察覺到鳳凰正隱隱騷動，彷彿眼前有什麼東西引起幻獸的興致，雖不到想爭取主權的程度，也足夠讓Marco進入全面警戒狀態。

 

走在最前面的Fossa突然叫了他的名字，努力安撫焦慮的鳳凰，Marco與Izou一前一後的靠近Fossa。

 

撥開擋住視線的樹叢，點點紅光與探照燈點亮漆黑的夜空，一座巨大的鐵灰色堡壘囂張的盤踞在山谷中，底下還有數座疑似小型兵工廠的建築，空氣中不見植物的香氣，取而代之的是腥臭的火藥味。

 

指著出現在眼前的巨大要塞，Fossa問：「總覺得好像在哪裡看過……？」

 

「還不能完全肯定，只不過……」Marco深深吸了口菸，眼神冰冷，「真是熟悉的另人反感啊。」

 

他一腳踩熄菸的，轉頭面對伊爾，蔚藍的眼睛不帶半點溫度：「人類沒有回應你們是有原因的，一來海域的關係，外界對於你們的存在所知甚少，就連我們都是比對無數地圖才找到進來的海路，二來你們並非世界政府的加盟國，海軍沒有義務出兵，最重要的是──」

 

 

 

「這是海軍的規格啊，yoi。」

 

 


End file.
